A Scandalous Match
by Musickat18
Summary: Despite a very poor first impression, Rey finds herself forced to wed the mysterious and intimidating Ben Solo, Duke of Ren. The marriage is deemed highly scandalous by society as Rey is no more than an orphan. Now the Duchess of Ren, Rey finds herself forced into a role for which she has no training, with a husband who does not even seem to like her. Jane Austen/Regency AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for clicking! For those that already read my other multi-chapter fic and are wondering why on earth I've decided to start another one, well...this is a plot bunny that woudn't go away. It was actually impeding on my ability to focus on my other fic, so I figured I might as well just write it down to get it out of my head. Also, I do my best to research the regency era, how to address people, etc etc, but it's actually extremely complicated for this 21st Century American. Haha! So, I apologize in advance to regency era aficionados if I miss a few things. Also, some details are hard to fit accurately into the regency era, so I just went ahead and took some liberties. A few things that I think people might have questions about as they read:

1) I don't intend to follow any specific of Jane Austen's plots, but hopefully can capture a similar feel.  
2) Rey's last name starts as Chapman because that was one of the surnames given to tradesmen...the closest I could get to "filthy junk traders"  
3) Why is Ben a Duke of Ren and not a Knight? Well...Purely because that was as high up the social ladder I could get him to mirror his being "supreme leader" without just making him the King of England. LOL (Now there's an idea...someone write that fic. :P)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The first time Miss Rey Chapman saw Ben Solo, Duke of Ren she had been strolling along the road with her friends Finn and Rose Smith. Rey was still new to the area, having only moved there less than four months prior, thus she was as yet unaware of many of the local nobility. Something about the man caught her attention, causing her to ask her companions, "Who's that man?"

Finn followed her line of sight and then cleared his throat. "That's Ben Solo, Duke of Ren."

"That's the Duke of Ren?" Rose asked, not so obviously peeking around Rey to look at the man.

"Who is Duke of Ren?" Rey asked Finn. She tried not to be obvious in her appraisal of the man as he rode towards them. He was obviously wealthy. Even from her current vantage point she could see that his clothing was made of the finest materials. And he was riding an Arabian horse.

"He's the son of Mr. Han Solo and Princess Leia," Rose answered in a whisper.

"You mean your employers?" Rey looked between them. Everyone in town knew the story of Princess Leia and Mr. Han Solo. Their marriage was the only thing more scandalous than Rey's own life story. Princess Leia was the granddaughter of the late monarch and married well below her station when she married Mr. Solo, a not so moderately wealthy commoner. To this day folks wonder at the folly of the monarch for allowing such a match.

Rose nodded. "Yes, though he hasn't been back here in several years." She glanced at Finn. "Finn used to work for him before he left for London 3 years ago. Apparently he has quite the temper."

"Really?" Rey asked, finding herself intrigued.

Finn nodded. "On more than one occasion I had to clean up smashed glass."

They quieted as the man rode near enough that their gossip would be overheard. He slowed as he approached the trio. Rey raised her eyes to meet his, surprised and slightly unnerved at the intensity of his gaze. She swallowed and nodded her head at him as he passed. He gave a very slight nod back before turning his gaze forward and continuing on.

When he was out of earshot again, Rose continued on in a low voice. "It's quite mysterious how he was able to secure the Ren estate. Everyone here felt sure the man, Snoke, Duke of Ren, would leave his fortune to a General Armitage Hux. They say he died of mysterious circumstances and when the dust settled, the entirety of his estate had been passed to Mr. Solo instead. Mr. Solo and Mr. Hux had been residing at the estate with the old man. They say he had taken a liking to the pair of them. He was quite wealthy, with no heir and no family to speak of. Mr. Solo is already heir to the Skywalker estate so it was assumed that Mr. Snoke would leave his estate to Mr. Hux. Apparently Mr. Hux was furious and contested the will. It had been changed scant months before his death, but was quite legal. After the inheritance was secured he was granted the rank of Duke of the Ren estate."

Rey twisted her head back to consider the man, now in the distance. Something about his demeanor had left her quite unsettled.

* * *

After a pleasant afternoon spent with her friends, Rey returned home. As she neared she felt the carefree spirit fly away from her. Her life could be worse, she often supposed. She was not ignorant of the fact that she had a roof over her head and regular meals to eat. She had clothes that were of reasonably good quality and every Sunday she was allowed to spend the afternoon with her friend Rose.

This was a new occurrence of course, since she and Mr. Unkar Plutt had only just moved to the countryside four months ago. Rose had introduced herself to Rey after the morning church service and had been Rey's one and only friend ever since. Though they were both 19, Rose had been married to Finn for over a year while Rey was beginning to suspect she would end an old maid.

Rose had attempted on several occasions to introduce Rey to several of the other ladies of the town, all ending in frosty conversations and quick exits on the part of the ladies. In that respect, life had been somewhat easier back in London. It had been easier to hide the fact that Rey was orphaned, foisted onto the generosity of Mr. Plutt at the tender age of five by parents who did not see fit to inform their friend they would be departing without their child, never to return. But in the countryside, where there were considerably fewer scandals for the locals to discuss, Rey's orphaned state was not met with mercy. Rather, it was talked about what a burden it must have been on poor Mr. Plutt to be saddled with a child he had not wished for, and what a wonderful man he must be to have taken her in rather than send her to an orphanage.

Rey often reminded herself what became of orphans in the world when she was feeling sad about her current situation. You see, by all outward appearances Mr. Plutt was the doting father figure providing for a poor orphaned girl. However, when there was no one for whom to put on a show, Rey was forced to work. She did the laundry, cleaning, and even helped Cook with preparing meals. She was, for all intents and purposes, an indentured servant.

When it came to marriage, Rey supposed that her chances of finding a good match for herself had dropped significantly with the move to the countryside. With all the work she was expected to do, she had very little time for social calls, teas, or balls.

Despite it all, Rey wasn't entirely unhappy in the countryside. The air was cleaner than in London, she could walk without fear of being trampled, and best of all, she finally had made a friend.

"You're late," was the greeting she received upon her return home.

"You said sunset and it is just now sunset," Rey responded, putting on an apron before setting to work helping cook with the evening meal.

Mr. Plutt, a rather rotund man with no neck to speak of, set down his newspaper. "I said before sunset." As usual, there was a sheen of sweat beaded on his forehead. He used his handkerchief to dab it off. "You had best watch your tongue girl if you would like to continue these afternoons of folly I grant you."

Rey knew it was best to hold her tongue, though she wished to rail against the man for only allowing her a single afternoon during the week with which to socialize. Though she supposed Rose was also only available on Sunday afternoons, as she and Finn worked in the great house of the Skywalker estate. But they were being paid for their work, on top of the lodging and meals they were provided. Rey was not granted the same courtesy.

As she worked, her mind drifted back to the Duke of Ren. She couldn't say he was a handsome man. His ears stuck out and his nose was rather crooked. But he was very striking. Her heart beat faster as the thought of the intense look in his eyes. She shook herself out of her reverie. It did no good to dwell on the man when she would likely never have the pleasure of a proper introduction. He was a duke after all, and she was a nobody.

* * *

The next few weeks passed without incident. Rey was busy from sunup to sundown, spending her free Sunday afternoons with Finn and Rose at their tiny cottage at the edge of the Skywalker estate. Rey did not see the Duke of Ren during this time and he all but left her mind entirely.

On a particularly warm, clear day Rey snuck away from her work to walk down to the creek which ran through the back of their property. On the opposite side of the creek was a lovely view of a meadow, currently in full bloom. Rey looked around, and seeing no one, stooped to remove her shoes. She waded into the creek, pulling her dress up to her knees as she wandered back and forth through the cool current. She wiggled her toes as small fish swam by her feet, smiling down at them.

"I should think you're quite old to be playing around in the water like a child."

Rey whipped her head up, dropping her hem into the water in her surprise. On the opposite bank the Duke of Ren observed her from atop his beautiful Arabian horse.

"Sir – My Lord – Duke," she sputtered as a blush of embarrassment crept up her neck, flooding her face with heat. "You frightened me. I did not see you there."

The Duke's face remained impassive as he responded, "Yes I think that is quite obvious. Unless of course you make a habit of impropriety when gentlemen are present."

Rey frowned, anger creeping in amongst the embarrassment at the insult. "And I wonder in return if you make it a habit to sneak upon unsuspecting ladies only to insult them for having a bit of fun within the privacy of their own home."

"Ah, but you see," the Duke returned, his eyes flashing with an emotion Rey could not guess, "You are not in your own home are you? Instead you bare your legs in broad daylight where any unsuspecting gentleman might happen upon you. You are quite lucky it was myself who happened upon you and not a less savory man."

Something about this man made Rey forget that he was her better. His arrogance was quite insufferable.

"Lucky?" She returned, seething. "And why should I consider your invasion of my privacy lucky?"

The Duke cocked his head slightly. "Because, as previously stated, there may be others who would take advantage of your impropriety, whereas I have no desire to lower myself with a commoner such as yourself."

Rey scoffed. "Then it is lucky indeed, because I would never allow an arrogant man such as yourself anywhere near my person."

She picked her now soaking hem back up, raising it up to her knees again in her anger. She knew it was a scandalous move, but something about the arrogant Duke of Ren made her forget herself. When she was safely back on dry land, she turned, keeping hold of her hem.

The Duke narrowed his eyes and she watched his throat bob as he swallowed. Suddenly Rey's anger dissipated as she realized that she was showing her legs to the Duke of Ren, a man well above her station, and dropped her hem.

Before she could speak again, to apologize for her behavior, Mr. Plutt yelled out the back door.

"Girl! Where are you? I did not give you permission to go out of doors! Return at once or you'll be spending this Sunday locked in your room!"

Rey felt her already hot cheeks grow hotter as the flame of humiliation burned its way up her face. Without a goodbye to the Duke she turned and ran back into the house. When she reached it Mr. Plutt grabbed her arm and yanked her through the door.

"You listen here, girl," Mr. Plutt said, shaking her. "You are never to go outside this house without my express permission. Are we clear?"

Rey, distracted from her encounter with the Duke, merely nodded her assent. "Yes, Mr. Plutt."

Mr. Plutt let go of her arm then, pushing her back towards the interior of the house. "Then get back to work."

In a daze, playing the encounter over in her head, Rey walked back to continue her housework.

* * *

"Oh my heavens, Rey!" Rose exclaimed, laughing and shaking her head. "Please tell me you're joking."

Rey sighed, taking a sip of her tea. "I wish I were."

Rose's eyes widened. "You really pulled your hem all the way back up to your knees? What did he do?"

Rey shrugged. "He didn't have a chance to say anything. Mr. Plutt called me back inside right at that moment."

The rest of the week Rey had spent thinking about the embarrassment she had foisted on herself with her actions. Obviously they did not run in the same social circles and the likelihood of running into the Duke often were very slim, likely no more than passing in the street. But now she would have to live with the humiliation of having made such a scene.

As if Rose had been thinking the same thing she said, "At least you won't have to spend time with him. It's not likely you'll do more than pass him on the street."

Rey sighed again. "Yes, but both he and I will know what transpired at our first meeting. I'll never live down the humiliation. It will lurk behind me at every chance passing."

Rose chuckled again. "Thankfully he's quite the private man, so the chances of the particulars of your encounter reaching the gossip circles are very slim."

"Thank heaven for small miracles," replied Rey, setting her cup down as she noticed the time. "I had better get going. I don't want to keep Mr. Plutt waiting."

Rose set her cup down and escorted Rey to the door. "I look forward to next week, though hopefully it will be much less eventful for you."

Rey nodded her agreement. "Yes, I should hope so."

Waving as she walked down the short lane to the main road, Rey again replayed the scene in her head. What she could not figure out was how she allowed herself to be so easily offended by his remarks. He had spoken the truth, harsh though it was. Sighing again, she shook her head. What's done was done.

When she returned to the house, she was greeted by a grunt from Mr. Plutt. She immediately grabbed her apron and began helping cook with the evening meal. Shortly after doing so there was a ring of the bell.

"Girl!" Plutt yelled.

Rey brushed her hands on her apron and walked towards the door. When she opened it she found a messenger.

"I'm looking for a Miss Rey Chapman," the messenger said.

Surprised, Rey responded, "I am she."

The messenger handed her an envelope and turned to leave without another word.

Rey frowned as she shut the door. Who on earth would be sending her a message. She had only just come from Finn and Rose's home.

"Well?" shouted Mr. Plutt from the other room. "Who was it?"

"It was a messenger," Rey responded.

"Well give it here then." Mr. Plutt held out his hand as Rey walked into the room.

"The message isn't addressed to you," Rey said.

"Don't be absurd." Mr. Plutt grabbed the envelope from her hand. "Who would be sending you a message?"

Rey shook her head. "I don't know."

Mr. Plutt ripped the message open, his eyes roving over it before frowning. "It's an invitation to a ball at the Skywalker estate." He looked up at her, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Rey recoiled in shock. "The Skywalker estate? But I don't know any of the family. Why would they invite me?"

Mr. Plutt rolled his eyes at her. "Do I look like their personal messenger? How should I know why they're inviting you?"

He looked again at the invitation and Rey wished she could grab it from him and read it herself.

"Can I go?" she asked tentatively, trying not to get her hopes up.

Mr. Plutt didn't answer her at first, merely grunting in reply as he began pacing, reading the invitation yet again.

Rey waited impatiently for him to reply. Though she had no proper gown to wear, and no idea where she would get one, and there would be every likelihood that she would be shunned by the women present, Rey desperately wanted to go. She had never been to a ball before, as ladies in her circumstances weren't often invited them. Despite her frosty reception by the ladies of the town, she wanted to attend, to see the inside of the great house of the estate she visited every Sunday.

"Please?" she whispered, praying that Mr. Plutt might show her some bit of kindness in this.

Mr. Plutt scoffed at her. "I don't see why you would want to go. They will all laugh at you, because I will not waste my valuable income, which I already spend quite a bit on your upkeep, buying you a new dress."

Rey's breath caught. "Does that mean you'll allow me to go?"

Mr. Plutt tossed the invitation on a side table and Rey rushed over to grab it. "Yes, fine. I'll allow it." He turned to her again. "But I will spend no money on the affair. Maybe having the ladies of the town laugh at you will put you in your proper place."

Rey didn't respond, merely whispering "thank you," and hurrying up the stairs before he changed his mind.

Once in her room, Rey lit her one and only candle and read the invite herself, a smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"This is most exciting news!" exclaimed Rose, grabbing Rey's hand as they walked towards the cottage she and Finn shared.

Rey nodded uncertainly. "Yes. I'm quite excited to be attending."

Rose looked closely at Rey's face, sharing a glance with her husband. "You don't seem excited by the prospect."

Rey didn't answer right away, looking out at the countryside around them. She knew that discussing the financial matters surrounding her household was quite frowned upon. She had kept her current circumstances with Mr. Plutt a secret as well. Her friends did not know of her life outside of their Sunday visits. As she considered the best way to address her concerns, Rose spoke again.

"If you're worried about a poor reception by the ladies of the neighborhood, I'll be there by your side."

Rey whipped her head around in surprise.

"You will?" she exclaimed in her shock, then putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to sound so shocked."

Finn chuckled. "It's quite alright. Being new to the area, you would not know the eccentricities of our employers."

"Eccentricities?" Rey asked, intrigued.

Rose smiled. "Yes. Quite to the displeasure of most of the local peerage, the Solos hold an annual ball each year on the anniversary of their wedding and invite everyone, even those much lower than they."

"That explains my invitation," Rey said, suddenly feeling better about the whole affair. It was good to know she would have a friend in attendance.

Rose nodded. "So you see? Finn and I have also been invited and will be there to help fend off any horrible ladies."

Rey shook her head in confusion. "But if they invite everyone, then how are the attendees served?"

"The staff at the Skywalker estate rotates every year," Finn explained. "Last year, Rose and I were among the staff serving."

Rey took in their words, considering them. "This is quite out of the ordinary," she said, almost to herself. She turned to look at her friends. "Why do they do it?"

Rose shrugged. "Princess Leia in particular despises the divide between classes. Her marriage to Mr. Solo was quite scandalous of course. Though she has never confided in me, I can only presume they do it as an homage to the classlessness of their own marriage."

They reached the small cottage, entering it and heading towards the tiny sitting room. Rey took a seat on a chair across from the fireplace while Rose set the kettle on the stove to heat. Rey was beginning to feel better about the whole situation, knowing that she could count on at least one friendly face with which to pass the evening and that she would not be expected to arrive in an expensive and very fancy dress. She pondered whether she should mention her lack of a proper dress to Rose but decided against it.

As Rose served the tea to the trio, Rey had a sudden very distressing thought. "Will the Duke of Ren be there then?" After making such a mess of their first acquaintance, Rey very much did not wish to see the man again, knowing she would never live down such embarrassment.

Rose sipped her tea. "It is very unlikely. Most of the peerage never come, too scandalized by the presence of those so much lower than they."

Rey let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Well, between the assurance that I won't be forced to see the Duke of Ren and your presence there, this is definitely shaping up to be quite the affair." Sipping her tea, she shared a smile of comradery with her friend.

* * *

Later that evening, after her chores were done, Rey pulled several of her nicest dresses out to inspect them. None were shabby, but were all clearly meant to be day dresses. She pulled out her gloves to inspect as well. They were her only pair. Mr. Plutt had purchased them when he had been forced to have a coming out for her as a means of hiding her obvious work hands from those in his social circle. They were white and came to just above her elbows.

 _Yes, these will do_ , Rey thought. She placed them next to each dress, trying to decide which would be best to use to attend the ball. Finally she decided on a pale blue dress with little embellishments. She wondered if she could take some of her hair ribbons to help adorn the dress and walked over to the small side table she used to hold her small array of ribbons and things. Picking through them she found several blue ribbons that could work. They were of varying sizes, but Rey was sure she could affix them in such a way so to make it less noticeable.

Despite the late hour and little light from her one candle, Rey set the other dresses aside and began to place the ribbons on the dress, trying to figure out the best solution for adding them. Grabbing some pins she typically used when darning Mr. Plutts socks, Rey began work on her dress, a smile on her face as her nervousness began to turn to excitement. Knowing that she would not be expected to arrive dressed in the fancy clothes of her betters had lifted her spirits considerably.

When she finished her pinning, Rey stepped back to admire her work. _I might just make it through this without embarrassing myself_ , she thought with a smile.

* * *

The day of the ball passed in a flurry of activity for Rey. Mr. Plutt had made it quite clear that she was not to shirk her duties for the sake of a "silly dance". She woke up a half hour early to get started on her day, hoping she would not be overly tired by the time the ball arrived. Despite the dreary work, Rey had a smile on her face the entire day. Not even Mr. Plutt's grumpy complaints about her work could dampen her spirits. After finishing up with Cook, and feeling much too excited to eat herself, Rey hurried up to her room to prepare.

Putting on the dress now sewn with new ribbons, Rey inspected herself in the mirror. She did not have proper shoes for the evening, but if she was very careful with how she walked and danced, perhaps no one would notice. She pulled her hair out of her usual careful bun and shook it out. She had seen several ladies in London on their way to parties who had their hair in intricate styles, full of curls and ribbons and flowers. Rey knew none of how to do that, but was determined to give it her best effort. She grabbed the curling iron, turning to her small fireplace and setting it close to the flame.

While waiting for it to heat properly Rey began trying to pin up her hair. It was somewhat frustrating, having only a rubbed piece of steel as a mirror, but she was determined to make the best of things. It took much longer than she expected to pin her hair in more than a simple bun and she very nearly burned off a section of her hair when she pulled the iron out of the fire and did not wait first for it to cool a bit. But in the end she was satisfied with her work. She had curls pinned up nicely at the back of her head, with a few curls left to frame her face. Smiling she pulled on her gloves and seeing the time, she headed quickly out the door, yelling her goodbyes to Mr. Plutt.

She had no horse or carriage by which to get to the ball and was thankful several days had passed without rain, allowing the road to dry. If she picked her way carefully she would be able to keep her dress clean. She was meeting the Smiths at their cottage, Finn having suggested they arrive to the ball together.

When she arrived, Rose quickly exclaimed "Rey you look marvelous. Your hair is a vision!"

Rey laughed at her friend's exuberance. "It's hardly a vision, but you are very kind to say so," she returned with a smile.

As they walked towards the manor, Rose tucked her hand inside Rey's arm, her other hand tucked in her husband's. Rey smiled at her friends, her heart feeling light, excited for the evening ahead. Her worry about being tired proved to be foolish, as she had never felt so energetic.

As they walked up to the estate, careful to avoid the incoming carriages, Rey's eyes widened. She had come to the estate grounds every week to visit her friends, but had not had a chance to see the main house up close. It was much larger than she expected it to be. There were several columns at the front of the house, which must surely be at least three stories tall. The doorway itself was much wider and taller than any Rey had seen before. And through it Rey could hear the sounds of a small string orchestra playing and the laughter of the guests inside. They stood in the receiving line, inching closer to the door. There were indeed a good many people present. It was as if the Solos had invited the entire county.

When they arrived at the front of the receiving line, Rey's heart began beating faster. Princess Leia was a princess after all, used to the luxuries such a life afforded. What if she noticed Rey's shabby handiwork on her dress and disapproved?

When the trio reached Mr. Solo and Princess Leia, the woman smiled warmly, taking Rose's hand. "My dear Mr. and Mrs. Smith, I'm so happy to see you here today."

Finn bowed as Rose curtsied. "It is an honor to be invited, Your grace," Finn responded.

Princess Leia peered around them, looking at Rey. "And who have you brought with you?" she asked.

Rey's breath caught as she curtsied. "Miss Rey Chapman," she responded, her voice sounding meeker than she wished. Swallowing she added, "It's an honor to meet you and I thank you for the invitation to your lovely estate, Your Grace."

The princess smiled warmly at her, "It is wonderful to have you here."

Rey nodded at both Mr. Solo and the Princess, noting Mr. Solo seemed very bored by the proceedings, and joined her friends in walking towards the ballroom. As they headed there, Rey couldn't help but gaze around the house in awe. There was a grand sweeping staircase, a crystal chandelier hanging above them, and the paintings on the wall were surely precious works of art. Rey wished she had the time to stop and admire them. Her eyes widened again when she entered the ballroom. There were expensive sconces on the wall and the room itself was very large, larger than Mr. Plutt's entire house, she supposed. There were already people dancing to the music of the orchestra in the front center of the room. Off to either side were an array of chairs and settees, all of which were currently being occupied.

Her friends wandered to one side of the room, Rey trailing behind them, gazing at the opulence around her. When they stopped, Rose introduced Rey to some of her fellow Skywalker servants before the pair turned to watch the dancers.

Rose leaned over to Rey. "What do you think?"

Rey continued gazing around in awe. "I think I've never seen a house so fine." Turning to Rose she smiled. "And to think you are here every day."

Rose chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't say that my day is spent in the ballroom, but yes, it is a very fine house and I find myself proud to work here."

As a thought occurred to her Rey turned back to Rose. "Prince Luke was not present at the entry. Is he out of town?"

Rose shook her head. "No. Though the Skywalker estate is his, Prince Luke is quite reclusive. He rarely comes down from the west wing of the manor. I myself have only seen him in person a number of occasions. He's quite the eccentric."

"How strange," Rey replied, wondering why a man with such fortune would choose to be a recluse. She knew, of course, of his abdication of the throne in favor of seeking the church, but knew little else about him.

"He never attends the Solo's yearly balls, though he is certainly here on the premises."

Rey chuckled, "This family is certainly odd. They make my own strange background seem quite unimportant by comparison, though I must say the princess seems a very nice lady."

Rose smiled. "Indeed she is."

As the previous dance ended and the next prepared, Finn turned to his wife.

"Would you care for a dance?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Rose smiled up at him and nodded. The pair of them headed towards the line, wide smiles on their faces. Rey watched them go with a slight pang in her heart, doubting she would ever find the happiness her friends had.

As the dance started, she watched her friends laughing until a flurry of whispers caught her attention. Hoping she was not the cause, Rey turned towards the door, her heart leaping into her throat as she watched the Duke of Ren enter, a haughty expression on his face. Rey's breath caught when his gaze snagged hers. They stared at one another across the room until Rey came to her senses and turned, trying to find a corner of the room in which she might hide from the man. As she rounded the edge of the room she was upset to see that all of the seats were taken and there were no curtains or other means by which to hide. She reached a far corner, standing next to some elderly ladies as she caught her breath and scanned the room for the Duke.

"Is that the Duke of Ren?" One of the ladies asked her companion.

"I do believe it is!" exclaimed the other. "But he never attends his parents' balls."

Rey started to slowly edge herself back, hoping to sneak behind the women to hide.

"I hear he hadn't even visited them upon his return. It's very curious that he's here tonight."

Rey gasped as her back hit the wall suddenly, but the ladies in front of her were too busy in their gossip to notice her slowly moving behind them.

"I wonder if one of the local ladies has finally caught his attention."

Rey scanned the room. In her haste to avoid him, she had lost the Duke in the crowd.

"Small wonder that would be. I hear he's rebuffed countless potential matches."

"Mrs. Landon tells me Lady Lydia heard from her husband that the King is pressing the Duke to be married."

"No!"

"Yes. Since the Duke is now heir to both the Skywalker and Snoke estates and Her Majesty, the Queen, has had such troubles providing an heir, His Majesty wishes to see that the family line is secured."

Rey's pulse quickened as she overheard the gossip, though she attributed it to her own terror of having to face the man again rather than the information itself. Her eyes continued scanning through the crowd, but could not locate the man in question.

The dance ended and Rey noticed Finn and Rose looking for her. She wished to go to them, but did not want to leave the security of her hiding spot. Instead she leaned against the wall and hoped to remain unseen until she could be sure of the Duke's whereabouts. Once he was located she could then ensure she was able to find her friends without running into him. She lowered her head in the hopes it would help keep her further hidden should he walk by, periodically looking around the crowd.

Rey remained this way, an ache beginning in her neck, until one of the ladies in front of her shushed the other.

"Quiet! He's walking this way."

Rey closed her eyes, willing that he would pass them by, her heart hammering.

"Ladies," the deep voice began. Rey started to slowly sink down the wall as her palms began to sweat and she sent up prayers that she not have to face the man for whom she had shown so little propriety on their first meeting.

"I wonder," he continued, "if I might speak with your companion behind you.

Rey stopped her downward descent as she tensed, opening her eyes and lifting her head to meet the eyes of the Duke of Ren. The ladies in front of her were turned to her in surprise, not having realized she was behind them.

Rey swallowed, curtsying to the man before her. "Your Grace."

She straightened up and squared her shoulders. If she was going to have to face the man, she might as well not embarrass herself further. She forced herself to hold her head high as she returned the man's gaze. She saw the corner of his mouth twitch, but otherwise he regarded her with an unreadable expression. Up close she was better able to view his features. His eyes were nearly as dark as his hair, which was rather long for the current style, curling along his collar. He was also quite tall, at least a head above most of the crowd, and was very broad in the shoulders. In short, Rey found him quite intimidating.

When the Duke made no move to speak, Rey cleared her throat. "Is there something I might be able to assist you with?"

The corner of his mouth twitched again. "Yes, indeed there is," he replied, the low timbre of his voice sending a shiver down her spine. "I wondered if you might do me the honor of being my partner for the next dance."

Rey stared at him blinking for several moments, completely astounded. Of all the things the Duke might have said to her, this was the very last she would have supposed. Suddenly she became cognizant of the ladies watching their exchange. She saw no way in which to refuse him without appearing ungrateful, something which would only serve to further the local ladies' disdain for her.

Swallowing, she nodded her head once. "Yes. That will be fine."

He nodded back to her. "The next dance then," he said before turning around and walking away.

As he left, Rose walked quickly up to her, Finn trailing behind.

Leaning in close Rose asked, "What did the Duke want?"

Rey, still in a stupor over the encounter replied, "He asked me to dance the next dance with him."

Rose straightened in shock. "Did he really? What did you say?"

Rey looked at her, shaking her head. "What could I say? I accepted."

Just then, the current dance ended, partners bowing to each other.

Rose gave Rey a small push towards front of the room. "You had best get a move on then."

Rey walked up to the line with her head held high, feigning a confidence she most certainly did not feel. She stood across from the Duke of Ren, who was staring rather intently at her. Rey hoped she would remember the dance steps and not make a fool of herself twice in a row.

The music started and they stepped towards each other. As they circled around one another, the Duke looked down at her. She frowned slightly at the intensity of his gaze but could not will herself to drop her own. When the next move brought her to standing next to him, her hand resting lightly on his arm, Rey tried to think of something to say. It was quite difficult to think of something appropriate when proximity to the man was having such a terrible effect on her. Her pulse was racing, her breathing felt erratic, and it was all she could do keep her composure and remember the proper steps.

The dance parted them for a short time, in which Rey tried to calm her nerves, reminding herself that he was only a man and had not spread gossip of her improper behavior at their first meeting. As the dance drew them near again, she decided the best course of action was to apologize for her prior behavior.

When he stepped close, Rey cleared her throat. "I would like to apologize, sir," she said as they again circled each other. When he made no reply, merely offering his arm again, Rey continued. "I wish to apologize for my terrible behavior at our first meeting."

Again he did not speak and again they were separated by the dance steps. Rey frowned in confusion, wondering why he had not responded. Perhaps he did not think she was sincere. When next they circled around each other Rey spoke again.

"I would like to apologize for showing such infantile behavior in response to your sentiments at the creek outside my home."

As she took his proffered arm again, she glanced towards him. "Have you no reply?"

His eyes moved to the side, considering her. "What reply do seek?" he asked.

Before she could respond, they were parted again. _What a question,_ Rey thought to herself, feeling her irritation rise.

"I should think it obvious," she responded when once again they were near. "The proper response when one offers sincere apologies is to accept."

"Were they?" he asked.

Rey shook her head in confusion. "Were they what?"

As they were again parted Rey realized how ridiculous it was to attempt a conversation in the midst of a dance.

"Were they sincere?" he asked as they circled around one another again.

Rey huffed out a breath in frustration. "Of course they were sincere. I would not have offered them if they weren't."

The Duke did not respond before they were parted again. As dance continued Rey remained silent and the Duke made no move to pursue conversation himself. When at last it ended, Rey sending up a prayer of thanks, the Duke bowed to her.

As he straightened he said, "Very well, I accept your apology."

Before Rey could respond he turned on his heel and left, walking out one of the exits while Rey stared after him in shock.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright," Rose asked, the next Sunday at tea.

Rey smiled at her friend. "I promise I'm alright."

"I cannot understand why the man behaved so strangely," Rose said. "Who does not know the proper response when someone offers an apology?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't find it so out of the ordinary, based on my own limited interactions with him at the Snoke estate. The man is known for his arrogance and temper, not for his wit and social graces."

"But why ask for her to dance only to act in such a manner?" Rose wondered. "And then to leave the whole party immediately after? Very strange."

Rey forced her voice to sound light. "Yes, and I was the lucky girl he chose for his moment of condescension. I'm sure it's an honor." She smiled over at Rose. "If you are worried about your friend, I can assure you my encounter with the Duke of Ren did not leave me feeling slighted."

In truth, it had left Rey feeling very out of sorts. She was feeling so many things at once that she couldn't seem to identify any one of them. She had spent the week attempting to define her emotions but the only one she could make out was her confusion. However, she did not wish to burden her friends with her cares and moved to change the subject.

As she returned to Mr. Plutt's home some time later, she was surprised to find him waiting for her at the door.

"It's about time you came home," he groused, pulling her through the door by her arm.

"I'm arriving at the same time I do every week," Rey responded, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"In!" he barked pointing towards the sitting room.

Rey entered and sat on a chair, wondering what on earth was going on. It wasn't like Mr. Plutt to keep her from her chores.

He paced in front of her, stroking his chin in thought.

Rey shook her head, confused by his manner. "Why have you asked me in here? I need to go help Cook if the meal is to be prepared on time."

Mr. Plutt stopped, turning around, putting his hands behind his back, and staring down at her.

"While you were away, I received a call from a most unusual person."

Rey blinked at him, uncertain of whom he would be speaking. "Oh?"

"Have you had many dealings with the Duke of Ren?" Mr. Plutt asked.

Rey's eyebrows flew upward in her shock. "The Duke of Ren? No, I haven't."

Mr. Plutt narrowed his eyes. "Don't lie to me girl."

"I'm not lying," Rey replied, wondering why he would ask her about the man. At the mere mention of his name she found her pulse quickening in apprehension.

"Of course you are," Mr. Plutt said, his voice beginning to raise. "Why else would the man visit, inquiring about your hand in marriage?"

Rey's mouth dropped open. "What?" she whispered in shock.

Mr. Plutt scoffed. "It does no good to continue this charade. You've clearly been keeping this from me." Seeing her continued shock he rolled his eyes. "Of course I told him I would be only too glad to be rid of you. I nearly warned him of your insolence, but I didn't want to deter the man."

Rey blinked at him, trying and failing to understand what was happening. "What…what are you saying?" She tried and failed to swallow, her breathing shallow.

"Are you daft?" Mr. Plutt responded. "I'm saying the Duke asked for your hand in marriage and I accepted. You'll be married within the month."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you guys so much for all the love you've already give this fic. It's so appreciated! So I tried to do a little research in Jane's novels to figure out how she described those intricate dances and she was no help at all. She cheated and never described the dancing, only the conversations. Hopefully I did a passable job. Also, it's probably obvious, but I had no real choice but to make Luke a prince who abdicated...these Star Wars details can get mighty tricky to fit into the Regency Era. Haha! As always, I appreciate any and all reviews! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I won't do it," Rey said, standing to her feet. She tried to leave, but Mr. Plutt grabbed her arm and pushed her back into her chair.

"You have no say in the matter," Mr. Plutt replied.

"You can't just decide this without consulting me first," Rey argued, her anger rising.

"Consulting you?" Mr. Plutt barked a laugh. "You're lucky to have the life I've given you. I should have taken you to an orphanage the moment your useless parents left without you. You've been nothing but a thorn in my side ever since."

Rey stood again, hands balled into fists. "A thorn in your side? I've been nothing but a servant for you from the time I was five. What will you do when I'm gone? You'll actually have to pay someone to take care of you."

"Mind your tongue, girl," Mr. Plutt ground out, narrowing his eyes at her.

Rey knew he wasn't above slapping her, but she couldn't find it within her to care. She was being traded away like an object.

"Why would the Duke of Ren want to marry me in the first place?" she asked. "I'm no one. I've no money."

"I never asked the man," Mr. Plutt returned. "Far be it from me to convince him to look elsewhere. I'll be happy to be rid of you."

Rey shook her head, backing away. "I won't. You can't force me."

"No?" Mr. Plutt asked, eyebrows raised. "Very well. Don't marry the man. And while you're at it, walk right out that door." He pointed towards the front door. "I will no longer care for you. See how well you would do out in the world, a woman alone."

Tears sprang in Rey's eyes, but she forced herself to take a deep breath, to not cry in front of Mr. Plutt. It would do her no good anyway. She knew what he was like when he had set his mind on a thing.

Seeing no further alternative, Rey nodded, jaw clenched. "If that is all," she ground out, "then I had best help Cook with preparing supper." Without waiting, she took her leave.

* * *

The following Sunday, Rey contemplated what to tell her friends. She had grown fond of Rose, but had only known her short while. Rey was certain it would be inappropriate to burden her friend with her circumstances. But she also knew it was impossible to keep the marriage a secret and Rose would see right through any attempt to pretend she was elated by the match.

"Is something the matter?" Rose asked, noticing Rey's melancholic air.

Swallowing, she glanced at her friends before saying, "I'm to be married. Two weeks from yesterday."

Rose and Finn looked at each other in shock. "How very wonderful," Rose said carefully when she had recovered. "Might I ask who the gentleman in question is?"

Rey sighed. "The Duke of Ren."

"The Duke –" Rose cut herself off, clearly wishing to avoid saying something to offend Rey. "What an…unusual surprise."

"Yes," Rey said, watching the ground as they walk.

"I had no idea you had correspondence with the man outside the ball at the Skywalker estate." Rose shared another uncertain glance with her husband. "How sly of you to keep it a secret."

Rey cleared her throat. "I haven't. He came to Mr. Plutt Sunday last and arranged it with him while I was having tea with you. I was informed of the engagement upon my return."

"You mean to say he did not ask you himself?" Rose asked, incredulous.

Rey shook her head, still watching her feet as she unknowingly wrung her hands.

The trio walked in silence towards the cottage as the Smiths digested this new information, and Rey attempted to pretend she was not greatly bothered. When they reached it, Rey went to her usual chair as Rose put the kettle on the fire and Finn sat in the chair opposite, a somber air filling the small house.

Leaning forward, Finn regarded Rey a long moment. "I know it is not my place, but if I may ask, are you alright?"

Rey, not wishing to burden her friends, raised her head, squaring her shoulders, and fixing a smile on her face. With forced brightness she replied, "Of course." Swallowing, she continued. "Who in my position would not wish for such a man? He has done me a great honor." Those last words came with difficulty, as Rey was still in turmoil over the matter.

"Has he paid you a call, then?" Rose asked, setting the tea on the table and handing Rey a cup.

After sipping her tea, Rey shook her head. "No. I haven't seen the man since the ball nearly a fortnight ago."

"That's rather strange," remarked Rose, eyebrows raised.

Rey nodded. "Yes, it is." Setting her cup aside she continued. "I'm not sure what to make of his lack of appearance."

"This is all rather strange," said Finn, concern etched on his face. "And unsettling."

Rey looked between her friends, at the concern evident on their faces, and attempted not to let fear root itself further in her mind at the prospect of marrying the Duke of Ren. Grabbing Rose's hand and smiling at the pair of them, she attempted to assuage their concern.

"If you're worried for me, please don't be. The manner in which this is taking place is most unusual, to be sure, but I don't feel in any danger. My only concern is the end of our Sunday teas in your charming cottage." She squeezed Rose's hand, a lump forming in her throat. "You must promise me you'll visit. I'm sure I'll be sorely in need of companionship at such a large estate and you very likely know more about how such an estate is to be run than I do."

Rose smiled at her, though her eyes remained worried. "Of course. I'd be honored to call a Duchess my friend."

Rey giggled once at that before clapping a hand over her mouth. After a moment, once she was sure she wouldn't erupt in a fit of giggles, she removed her hand. "Do you know, I had not realized I would be a Duchess." She giggled again as the utter ridiculousness of the whole situation hit her anew. "What on earth is he thinking? I have no idea how to be a Duchess." She put her hand over her mouth again as the giggles continued. She had spent so much time lamenting the fact that she was to be forced to wed a man she barely knew, that she had not taken the time to fully comprehend the situation.

Her friends looked at her in alarm, unsure what to do. It was very unlike her to giggle, especially at serious situations. At their alarmed expressions Rey did her best to calm herself. She removed her hand again, pressing her lips together in an attempt to halt further laughter.

"I beg your pardon," she said after several moments. She took a deep breath. "I don't know what came over me. I just…would never have expected to go from a commoner to a Duchess. And with so little warning."

"Yes," Rose said, haltingly, eyeing her friend. "It'll be an adjustment for everyone, I'm sure."

Rey pressed her lips together as she felt more laughter bubble up. Why she suddenly found her situation so full of hilarity, she didn't know, but she was finding it very difficult to tamp down.

Finn frowned, concern still on his face. "If we can be of help in any way, please let us know."

Uncertain she could speak without laughing, Rey simply nodded her head.

"Perhaps it's best we change the subject," Rose said.

Rey continued to press her lips together as she nodded gratefully.

* * *

The next day Rey was in the midst of her chores when there came a knock at the door.

"Girl!" Mr. Plutt yelled from his study.

Setting her broom aside, she wiped her hands on her apron as she walked to the door.

"Hello-" Her voice cut off as she found herself face to face with the Duke of Ren.

Recovering herself, she quickly curtsied, her mind and heart racing. "Your Grace." Shaking her head in confusion she asked, "What are you doing here?"

The Duke regarded her a moment before replying. "Might I come in?"

Rey moved out of the way quickly. "Of course. I beg your pardon. I wasn't expecting you." Nerves churned her stomach and she was finding it difficult to remember proper protocol. She gestured towards their small sitting room. "Please, have a seat."

He walked slowly past her, his eyes traveling down, lingering on her wringing hands. He turned away and continued towards one of the chairs. Rey sat opposite him, forgetting to first remove her apron.

He looked at her intently, an expression Rey could not discern on his face. She swallowed and looked down, trying to calm herself. It was one thing to be faced with the man when dancing. It was quite another to look on him as her betrothed. She was to be wed to him in less than two weeks and she knew only rumors about him, none of them flattering.

After several minutes of awkward silence the Duke spoke. "I understand that Mr. Plutt has informed you of our…upcoming nuptials?"

Rey looked up, pressing her lips together and nodding. "Yes, sir."

He cocked his head slightly. "And how do you feel about it?"

Rey swallowed. "You do me an honor, sir," she said haltingly. "One I certainly never expected to receive from you."

The Duke's eyes narrowed slightly and the corner of his mouth twitched upward. "No. I'm certain you didn't."

Rey took a deep breath, contemplating her words carefully. "If I may ask, why have you done me the honor? I'm well below your station, I have no money, and no proper family to speak of. Surely this will only bring only scandal to you."

The Duke surprised Rey by leaning back into his chair and steepling his fingers as he looked at her. "His majesty has informed me I'm to marry. I have no choice in the matter. I do not wish to saddle myself with any of the ridiculous women I have thus far encountered who are within my station. You, however, being of such low station, have no such airs. You are likely to be a woman that I can mold into someone worthy of my time."

Rey frowned at that, anger rising. "I am not a ball of clay and if you are expecting me to be flattered by such a statement, then you are sorely mistaken, sir."

He cocked his head again. "You said yourself that I was doing you a great honor."

"I said only what was expected of me," Rey said, forgetting herself again in her anger. "In truth I find the entire affair very alarming. You come to my home when I am not present and presume to plan my future without ever consulting me. Once the matter is decided you spend well over a week ignoring the fact that I am your betrothed. I have not seen you since the one dance we shared over a week ago, and have only, excepting today, had two encounters with you at all. Why on earth should I be excited by the prospect of becoming your wife when I hardly know what to make of you?"

Rey saw anger flash in his eyes, and swallowed, recalling Finn's tales of smashed glass. She held her head high, however, not wishing to show her fear.

"I see," he replied quietly.

Mr. Plutt came running in. "I heard shouting." He turned to the Duke. "Please tell me the insolence of my ward has not put you off the betrothal, Your Grace." He turned towards Rey. "You had best learn to mind your tongue, girl."

"I assure you," the Duke said, standing up, towering over the rotund Mr. Plutt, "I would not further disgrace myself with a cancelation of our nuptials."

He turned to Rey whose anger was still simmering. "I have taken the liberty of arranging for a seamstress to come by." He glanced down at Rey's clothing. "I can't have a bride wandering around the estate in shabby clothing."

Rey's face burned and her ire rose again at the insult. Mr. Plutt widened his eyes in warning, so she did not speak her mind, though neither did she thank him for providing her with clothing.

The Duke turned back to Mr. Plutt. "As well, Miss Chapman is to no longer take part in the caring of this house. Her hands are a disaster. Anyone seeing them would think her a common servant."

Rey inhaled slowly to calm herself, placing her hands in the folds of her dress to hide them.

Mr. Plutt did not look happy, but replied, "Of course, sir."

The Duke turned towards her and bowed. "I will take my leave now. I bid you good day."

Rey pressed her lips together and nodded her head back to him, still too angry to speak without saying something that would certainly get her in trouble with Mr. Plutt.

The Duke nodded towards Mr. Plutt and then walked out the door.

* * *

The remaining days prior to the wedding passed in a blur. Though Rey had no more daily chores, she found her time filled from sunup to sundown with preparations for the hasty wedding. The seamstress had her hands full, not only designing her entire new wardrobe, but also her wedding clothes. Rey had only ever sewn her own clothes and found the process of standing before the seamstress all day extremely tedious. She had nothing by which to occupy her mind as she was measured, fitted, and pinned many times over each day. By the end of the week she had twelve new gowns, varying from day dresses to evening wear to even a riding habit. Rey found that last one particularly useless as she had never been taught to ride a horse. She supposed that she would have to now.

When the seamstress bade her look in the mirror when her wedding dress was completed, Rey could hardly believe anything so fine graced her skin. The silk gown was fitted underneath her breasts, before flowing down to the ground, with a lace overlay providing a train of several feet behind her. Her cap sleeves puffed ever so slightly, the neckline curving down to just above the swell her small breasts. The accompanying silk gloves finished the ensemble. Rey's hands felt particularly course in them, the fine silk catching against the rough pads of her fingers as she pulled them on.

She swallowed down some emotion she could not identify and spoke to the anxious looking seamstress. "It's a very fine dress. I thank you," she said, her voice hoarse.

Letting out a sigh of relief, the seamstress turned back to her, adding some pins for the final adjustments. The shoemaker arrived just then, with a selection of shoes to be worn with her new dresses. After Rey nodded that they appeared acceptable, she was sat in a chair while the shoemaker made sure they fit her properly. Once again they were made of materials Rey had never had the opportunity to wear before. There were silk slippers, satin half boots, kid leather shoes with a small heel, and European boots for riding. Rey wondered how she would ever wander out of doors in such delicate footwear.

Before she knew it, the day of the wedding appeared. She had only seen the Duke a number of times as he came by to make sure the tailor was making her suitable attire. When he tried to examine the wedding gown, however, the tailor had shooed him away.

The wedding was to take place at the chapel not far from the Snoke Estate, with a small reception at the manor afterwards. Rey arrived early at the great house, staring in awe as she was led up the stairs towards the rooms which would be hers before the day was over. It was there that her hair was very intricately curled and pulled back, with baby's breath placed delicately within the curls. As she was finishing putting on her silk gloves a servant knocked at the door.

Walking in he held out a box, wrapped in a bow. "His Grace wishes you wear these today, miss." Rey took the box off the tray, removing the bow and opening it. Her breath caught as she pulled out a pair of pearl drop earrings and a delicate necklace of pearls. Feeling numb with shock at such a beautiful gift, she allowed the lady's maid to put them on her. Looking at herself in the mirror Rey hardly recognized herself. Though she certainly didn't feel like a Duchess, she had to admit that she did look the part.

When it was time, her attendants helped her descend the staircase into the waiting carriage. Mr. Plutt was already inside. Though he was not her father, he was the closest thing she had, and thus he was to walk her down the aisle.

They arrived at the church all too soon. Mr. Plutt stepped out first so that he could help her down. Rey wondered idly if the Duke had purchased Mr. Plutt's suit, as it was much finer than anything she had seen him in prior to today. The doors opened and Rey walked into the church on the arm of Mr. Plutt, grasping at her bouquet. Though Rey had few friends of her own, the church was filled to capacity. The faces were all a blur as she concentrated on walking with misstep.

She reached the Duke, soon to be her husband, and was handed off to him. As usual she could not read his expression but he gazed at her with intensity. Normally dark brown, his eyes appeared black as he watched her. He seemed very composed throughout the entire ceremony, answering when needed in a loud clear voice while Rey's was much meeker sounding than she would have liked. Her heart hammered and she saw him glance at her throat, likely seeing her racing pulse there.

Much like the days previous, the ceremony passed in a blur and before she knew it was over they were exiting the church, she now married to the man beside her.

They entered the carriage which would take them back to the estate for the reception. They sat next to each other in silence, Rey too dazed to do more than look out the window. When she chanced a glance over at her now husband, she found him already watching her. Her gaze snagged on his, neither of them speaking as Rey's heart hammered in her chest and her throat became rather dry. She felt a great deal of fear, but also another emotion she could not name.

"I hope you approve of my gift," he finally said in a low voice.

Rey blinked several moments before she realized he was speaking of the pearl earrings and necklace. Putting a hand up to her neck to touch the necklace, she nodded once. "Yes. They're very beautiful."

"You wear them well," he replied, his eyes shifting to the hand on her chest before returning to her eyes.

Before Rey could think of a reply, they pulled up to the manor and the door opened. A servant held his hand out to help her down. She again gazed at the lovely grounds around her, hardly comprehending that such a beautiful place was to be her home.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. The Smiths came up to congratulate her, Rose daring to hug her. Rey was grateful to have her friends present, though she had very little time to enjoy their presence. She was paraded around and introduced to so many people she knew she would never be able to keep their names straight. The Duke did not touch her except to offer his arm to lead her from one couple to the next, dropping his arm immediately.

When the last of the guests had left, he escorted her back to her rooms. As they drew near, Rey's nerves returned. Rose had wisely discerned that Rey would have had no woman to inform her of the duties of a wife and had taken it upon herself to educate Rey on what was expected of her on her wedding night. The entire conversation had been more than a little alarming and as Rey recalled it now, she felt herself tensing at the thought.

She walked through the open door of her room and turned around, expecting to find the Duke right behind her. Instead he remained just outside the door. Bowing, he said, "I hope you sleep well."

As he turned around to leave, Rey, in shock, said, "But, I thought – " She cut herself off immediately as he stopped and turned around. She swallowed tensely, cursing herself for having spoken.

He looked slowly first down then up her person, as she waited tensely for his reply. When his eyes returned to hers, she did not understand the emotion she saw there.

"No, I think not," was his only reply before he turned once again and strode away to his own rooms, leaving Rey flushed with embarrassment.

* * *

 **A/N:** As always thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rey stared for several minutes at the doorway, face flushed, trying to comprehend what had happened, her bemusement only increasing as she contemplated the situation. The Duke, her now husband, had not chosen her for her status, money, or family connections, and yet he refused to touch her as well. So why on earth choose her for a wife? Could he really value a wife he could mold that much? If so, he was soon to find out what a mistake this marriage had been.

Rey wandered over to the vanity, sitting in front of it, lost in thought as she started pulling pins from her hair. She looked around the large room wondering idly how she was ever to feel at home in such a place. The room with adjoining closet was larger than the whole of Mr. Plutt's first floor, Rey was sure. It was beautiful of course, with a large canopy bed in the middle and several chairs off to one side, but was so much more opulent than Rey was used to. She imagined the chairs by the window would be a lovely place to curl up with a book, a luxury she had thus far not had time for while living with Mr. Plutt.

A knock at the door startled Rey out of her reverie.

"Come in," she said, wondering who would be here.

A maid came in and curtsied.

"Your Grace."

Rey blinked at the young woman, startled at being addressed so.

When Rey did not respond, the maid cleared her throat. "I'm Beatrice. I'm to be your lady's maid. His Grace sent me in to prepare you for bed." Rey noticed a slight accent, possibly French.

Rey swallowed and nodded her head shyly. She had never been undressed by another person. Even as a child she could only recall putting on her clothes herself. This was sure to be a strange experience, yet another in a long list of things she supposed she would have to get used to.

"Of course," she replied. "I apologize. I'm afraid this is all rather new for me."

Beatrice nodded, understanding in her eyes. "Of course, ma'am. If you like, I can help finish removing the pins from your hair."

Rey smiled shyly and nodded. "Yes, that would be fine."

Feeling awkward, Rey sat again, watching in the mirror as Beatrice quickly and efficiently removed the pins from her hair. When her hair lay all around her shoulders, Rey stood from the vanity and turned around. Alarm gripped her as she realized had no idea where to go or how to proceed next. Beatrice smiled kindly at her.

"Would you prefer to undress in front of the mirror or perhaps next to the bed, ma'am?" she asked.

Rey let out a breath, and nodded. "Next to the bed would be fine, thank you."

She padded softly on the plush carpet towards the bed, turning her back to the maid so that she could properly unbutton the long row of buttons down Rey's back. Rey stepped out of the dress, relief flooding her once it was off. It was a beautiful dress, but Rey felt like a play actor wearing it. The night shift Beatrice helped her put on, however, was still nicer than most of the clothing Rey was used to wearing. It was cotton, and so soft Rey was worried about it snagging on her rough skin.

"Would you prefer I brush your hair, ma'am?" Beatrice asked.

"Oh," Rey said, not having thought of it. She looked at her maid, unsure what proper ladies did. "Is that usual?" she asked.

Beatrice smiled. "It depends on the lady, ma'am."

Rey swallowed and smiled tentatively back at her. "If it's alright, then, I'll do the task myself."

Beatrice nodded her head. "As you wish, ma'am. Do you require further assistance?"

Rey shook her head, feeling very much out of her element. "No, thank you. I…I'll just go to bed."

Beatrice curtsied before taking Rey's wedding dress with her out the door.

Once she was alone again, Rey sat on the bed, her thoughts jumbled. She still felt the sting of humiliation at her husband's slight, but also relief that she wasn't to suffer through the process Rose had described. She glanced over to the closed door on the other side of the room. Just beyond it was the Duke's own room. Rey got up and walked over to the door. Seeing a key in the lock, she reached her hand out, pausing once she touched the key. Was she allowed to lock the door? Was it his right to enter her rooms as he pleased? Rey swallowed, not dwelling on the answer to that as she turned the lock and set the key on her vanity.

* * *

Rey slept little that night, her racing mind keeping sleep at bay well into the early morning hours. When she did sleep she dreamt of a little girl crying as Mr. Plutt dragged her away from the front window. When she awoke, the sun had just risen, the early morning light filtering in through the window. Knowing she would be unlikely to return to sleep, Rey pushed her blankets away and got out of bed. She stared around the room, unsure what to do or where to go. She knew there were clothing protocols for ladies in the peerage, but as she had never before been a lady, nor worked for one, she had little idea what the protocols were.

Her appetite had not found her yet, so Rey wandered to the window, looking out on the grounds below her. Her room faced the back gardens, which she had to admit appeared very serene. There was a light mist covering the ground as the sun had not yet risen enough to burn it away, giving everything a slightly dreamy appearance. Rey hugged herself, feeling the chill of the morning through the window. She glanced at her fireplace, which had burned down in the night, and looked around for more wood with which to stoke the fire, finding none. Her eyes roamed her room, landing on her closet door. She wandered over, opening the door, supposing she might as well get dressed.

The seamstress had only made twelve dresses in her presence, but as Rey entered the closet she saw many more. He must have used her measurements to create additional gowns, as there were a good deal more than twelve in the enormous closet. Rey stared at them, wondering which ones were for breakfasting. She knew women of wealth changed gowns depending on the time of day, but Rey could not figure out which of the dresses would be a morning dress. They all appeared equally extravagant to her as she had only ever dressed in a gown meant for completing her daily chores and her Sunday dress.

Fingering each dress in turn, she finally settled on a linen dress, as it seemed the least extravagant of the dresses she saw. Pulling it down, Rey walked to the mirror. She put on her stays, having done so herself for years, and pulled the dress on over them. She looked again at her reflection, hardly believing she was looking at herself.

Sitting at her vanity, she brushed her hair, pulling her hair up in a simple bun. She was unsure what the day was to consist of, but figured a bun should be sufficient to start the day. Once her hair was in place she took a deep breath, glancing once at the locked door before walking out her other door into the hallway.

She looked right and left, unsure which way to turn. She had been in such a daze when the Duke had escorted her to her rooms the prior evening that she remembers none of the directions they took to get there. It was also still such an early hour that there were very few servants moving about the house which Rey could ask for directions to the dining room.

Taking a chance, Rey turned left, walking slowly, her eyes drawn to the various paintings and statues that lined the wide hallway. There was surely more money in these works of art than she had ever hoped to see in her lifetime. So caught up was she at the opulence around her that she nearly missed the wide staircase leading down to the first floor. She walked down the curve, her hand gliding along the smooth banister, her neck craned up, admiring the enormous chandelier above her.

Once she had descended the last step, Rey again looked left and right, unsure where to head next. She swallowed, once again looking around her at the enormous house and wondering how she would ever call the place home. Sighing, but determined not to let melancholy take her, she squared her shoulders and turned to the right. As she walked she peeked her head into each open door, hoping to find the dining room.

Finally a servant appeared, walking out of a room and seeming surprised to see her. He looked quickly at her gown and then schooled his face before Rey could discern what his expression meant as he bowed to her. Dread settled in her stomach as she wondered what blunder she was making.

Holding her head high, she addressed the servant. "Would you be so kind as to direct me towards the dining room?"

The servant indicated the room he had just vacated. "It is in here, ma'am."

She nodded at him, feeling very silly as he walked away. She walked into the room and stopped, surprised to see the Duke sitting at the table at such an early hour. Rey felt her cheeks warm as she recalled the humiliation of the night prior. She debated leaving before he noticed her, but her stomach rumbled at that moment and he looked up.

Rey swallowed and curtsied. "Your Grace."

He frowned, setting down his tea to regard her. "You don't address me as Your Grace now," he said.

Rey felt her already warm cheeks grow warmer at her own ignorance. "And how am I to address you then?" she asked, wondering with no little horror if she was to call him by his Christian name. Calling him by his Christian name would denote a familiarity Rey certainly did not have with this man who was now her husband.

His frown intensified as he watched her, and Rey wondered if her horror was displayed across her face.

"Call me Ren," he said finally.

Rey nodded, relief flooding her. "Very well then."

Walking over to the sideboard on the other side of the room, Rey picked up some toast and filled a cup with tea. She could feel her husband watching her every move and bade her nervous hands to stop shaking as she poured the tea.

As she approached the table, he addressed her again. "Are you planning to go somewhere?"

Rey set her tea and toast down and sat, frowning in confusion. "I had not intended to."

Ren cocked his head to the side. "Who dressed you?" he asked.

Rey stared a moment. "I dressed myself," she replied.

"Where was your lady's maid?" His frown turned very severe, and Rey felt dread coiling in the pit of her stomach at his expression.

"I – I don't know," she said, gripping her tea cup harder to hide the nervous tremble of her hand.

Ren stood, walked over to a hanging chord, and pulled it. Rey took a bite of her toast to calm the churning in her stomach, wondering what on earth was going on.

"Am I dressed inappropriately?" She asked timidly, looking down at her dress. "I was unsure which one I was supposed to wear."

Ren didn't answer her as a servant entered.

"Please send Her Grace's ladies maid in," he said to the man.

Rey stood. "Really, it's not her fault. I didn't know how to call her," Rey said. "And it was so early I didn't know if she was awake. If I'm dressed incorrectly, the fault is my own."

Ren turned towards her. "Did she not show you the bell pull?"

Rey stared a moment, nonplussed, and then shook her head. "No."

Ren nodded his head once, as if confirming his suspicions. Beatrice walked in, curtseying to the both of them.

"Why were you not present this morning to attend to Mrs. Solo?" Ren asked, his words clipped in irritation.

Rey walked over to him. "Really, Ren, it is not her fault. I woke early and didn't know to call her. Please don't make a fuss."

Ren ignored her in favor of staring at Beatrice, waiting for her answer.

"I beg your pardon, sir, ma'am. I-I was waiting for Mrs. Solo to ring me." Rey did not like the frightened look on her maid's face.

"And did you inform her where the bell pull was when I sent you in last night?" Ren asked, his expression thunderous.

Rey felt he was making too large a fuss over the situation that was entirely her fault.

Beatrice bowed her head. "No, sir, I did not think to."

"Ren – " Rey began, but was cut off when he continued to berate the maid.

"Did I not tell you of Mrs. Solo's origins?" He asked.

Rey whipped her head towards Ren as Beatrice swallowed. "Yes, sir."

Ren's next question came loudly. "And did you not think she would have no idea how to summon a servant?"

"N-No, sir," Beatrice replied, her head still bowed. "I-It slipped my mind."

"I should have you dismissed for such a blatant lack of regard for your mistress," Ren said, his voice continuing to rise.

At this Rey could keep quiet no longer. "Ren!" she said sharply. He turned towards her, frowning.

"You are making a ridiculous fuss over a simple mistake," she said. That he would so easily dismiss a servant troubled Rey greatly. She gestured toward Beatrice who was looking back at her in shock.

"You need not terrify her in such a manner," she continued, all her embarrassment regarding the situation dissipating in her anger.

As she berated him, Ren's angry expression morphed into surprise and Rey could swear his cheeks turned pink. She was too angry at the moment, however, to consider why. She turned towards her maid.

"You will certainly not be let go for such a simple mistake. You're free to go," she said.

Beatrice looked immensely relieved though she looked to Ren, who gave her a terse nod, before leaving.

When the maid had left, Rey spun back towards Ren. "Why on earth would you make such a fuss?"

Ren cleared his throat, seeming uncomfortable. "It is her duty to see that her mistress has all her needs met, and she clearly did not do that."

Rey scoffed and walked back to her tea and toast, dropping into her chair in her irritation. Ren walked slowly back over to his own chair, picking up his tea and taking a sip.

"Do you make it a habit of dismissing your staff over such trivial mishaps?" Rey asked, frowning at him. "It's a wonder you can get anyone to work for you."

Ren frowned at her. "Am I to give congratulations to servants who don't do their job properly?"

Rey sighed in irritation. "Of course not, but neither should you threaten them with dismissal at every mistake." Rey tossed her toast back onto her plate, her appetite now gone.

Ren stood up hastily as Rey stood suddenly. "I find I've lost my appetite," she said. "If you'll excuse me."

Rey all but ran out of the room in her haste to get away from the man. That he show so little regard for those in his employ troubled her greatly. She herself was only just the day before yesterday at the same station in life as they. What kind of treatment was she to expect of him if he shows so little regard for the feelings of those below him? She was not yet a day into her marriage and already wishing she had walked out the door when Mr. Plutt had made the suggestion.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for reading! If you're wondering why Ben asked Rey to call him Ren, apparently wives usually called their husbands by their title. *shrug* Don't worry though, we'll get to that familiarity to call each other by their given names eventually. ;) I'm feeling iffy about how this chapter came out, so please let me know what you think. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rey stood in front of the window in her bedroom, trying to calm herself. She could not call her time with Mr. Plutt happy, but at this moment she missed it dreadfully. With Mr. Plutt she had only had to worry about keeping the house to his standards of cleanliness. The thought that she was now in any way responsible for the livelihoods of so many people made her feel like a play actor. What did she know of running a manor? She did not even know which gown to wear to breakfast.

Beatrice had come in shortly after she had fled the dining room to help her dress in a morning gown. The gown Rey had assumed was a morning gown was actually a simple walking gown. How she was ever to know the difference, she didn't know. She was only now realizing how sheltered Mr. Plutt had kept her all these years.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting her musings, to which Rey turned hoping it was not Ren and said, "Come in."

The door opened to possibly the tallest woman Rey had ever seen. Her blonde hair was pulled into a severe bun and she was dressed all in gray. Rey turned to face her completely as the woman curtsied.

"Your Grace, I am Mrs. Phasma, the housekeeper," she said. "His Grace sent me in to go over the day with you."

"Oh." Rey blinked at the woman, nonplussed. She gestured to one of the chairs. "Please, have a seat."

Mrs. Phasma stared at Rey a moment, her gaze making Rey feel foolish, though she did not know why.

"I'm afraid sitting would connote a familiarity and friendship which is not fitting for your station and my own," Mrs. Phasma said after a moment.

Rey pressed her lips together to stop them from trembling as she nodded. "Of course. I beg your pardon. I'm afraid this is all rather new to me."

Rey waited for the woman to respond. She seemed to be scrutinizing Rey, as if to see if she passed inspection. Rey acted on the sudden urge to draw herself up, elongating her neck as she held her head high.

Mrs. Phasma finally nodded. "Of course, ma'am. Perhaps you would be more comfortable in the drawing room?"

Rey frowned slightly but, not knowing whether it was usual or not to discuss the day with one's housekeeper in the drawing room or any other room, she simply nodded. "Very well."

When Mrs. Phasma made no move towards the door, Rey realized she was waiting for Rey to walk out first. Swallowing and keeping her head held high, Rey walked out the door and turned back towards the staircase. She could hear the housekeeper walking close behind her. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Rey stopped, unsure where the drawing room was.

After a brief moment of silence, Mrs. Phasma cleared her throat. "To the left."

Rey nodded and walked down the hall into the drawing room, holding herself in a manner she hoped alluded to a confidence she did not feel. As she entered she glanced around at the large room, taking in the piano on one side and the various chairs and settees on the other. Rey walked over to a settee and sat, folding her hands in her lap, and looked up at the housekeeper expectantly.

Mrs. Phasma nodded once at Rey, as if to say she had gotten the dynamic correct. She held out a card to Rey, who took it, glancing down to see a very elaborate meal.

"Cook would like to know if you want any changes to the dinner for tonight."

Rey looked up at the housekeeper. "Are we to have guests this evening?"

"No," Mrs. Phasma said. "This is one of Cook's simpler meal options. Knowing that you aren't used to an abundance of rich food she thought to keep the meal light. If you would prefer something different please let me know so I can alert her before she begins preparing the meal."

Rey looked down again at the menu again, thinking that three courses each with at least four dishes could not possibly be considered light. Handing the menu back Rey nodded her head. "Yes. Please tell Cook that it sounds delicious."

Mrs. Phasma took the menu from her, jotting down some notes.

"I have taken the liberty of calling the designer to meet with you later in the afternoon," she said.

"A designer?" Rey asked, confused. "Whatever for?"

The housekeeper looked up, her eyebrows raised. "It is customary for the woman of the house to design both the drawing room and her own personal rooms to her suit her own tastes. His Grace has said there will be no upper limit to spending, so you shan't have to worry about picking less costly furnishings."

Rey looked around the room. "That seems rather a waste since there is nothing at all wrong with this room as it is."

"Hmm," the housekeeper replied, also looking around. "None of the rooms in this manor have not been updated for twenty years at least. You cannot entertain in this room. People would talk."

Rey blinked at her. "They would talk about the room?"

Mrs. Phasma nodded. "Yes. As the new Duchess of Ren you will be expected to keep the house in the latest style."

"But I have little idea what the latest style is," Rey replied, feeling distressed at such a pressure being put on her.

"That is a conversation for the designer," the housekeep said, writing more notes. "Have you any invitations you wish to send out?"

"I…No, I don't," Rey responded.

Mrs. Phasma looked up. "It is not my place to say so, ma'am, but you will be expected to invite the local peerage to your home. As you are now a duchess, you outrank all the other ladies in the county, save the princess of course. If you wish to make friends of the right station it shall be up to you to invite them into your home."

Rey stared at her in alarm.

"Have you given any thought to which charitable cause or causes you wish to support?" Mrs. Phasma asked.

Rey shook her head, feeling very overwhelmed. "No. I haven't given much thought to the idea I would have the means to do so."

The housekeeper nodded. "Yes. His Grace seemed to think it likely you would not have." She handed Rey a piece of paper. "Here is a list of acceptable charities, though if you can find none that suit you, you always have the option of starting your own charitable cause."

Rey stared down at the list in front of her, feeling the weight of responsibility once again hit her. She found herself wishing to support them all.

When the housekeeper said nothing further, Rey looked up. "Is there anything else?"

Mrs. Phasma shook her head. "No, ma'am."

Realizing belatedly that the housekeeper was waiting to be dismissed, Rey nodded her head in dismissal. Mrs. Phasma bowed her head once before heading out of the room.

Rey stared down at the list in front of her, head spinning. There seemed to be even more work to being a duchess than Rey had realized. When she was younger she had spent many a night in bed dreaming of being a part of a well to do family. She had assumed it was all an easy life, with little to do besides leisure activities. Now she was seeing that she had been quite mistaken. The list in front of her made her heart ache. There were so many in need of charitable contributions that Rey was unsure how she would ever choose a single one.

Swallowing, it dawned on Rey how silly she was being. Here she was feeling overwhelmed with the responsibility of wealth when there were so many less fortunate than she. She stood up, folding the paper and placing it in her pocket. She glanced around, wondering how she was to spend her time now. The designer was not to come until later in the afternoon. She glanced at the piano, wishing she knew how to play the beautiful instrument.

Realizing that an estate this size would surely have a library, Rey decided to go in search of it. She wandered out of the drawing room and looked around, thinking if nothing else, she could spend a great deal of time admiring the current opulent display of artwork peppered throughout the manor. Dragging her eyes away from one particularly beautiful painting, she walked down the hall, peaking into doors until she finally happened upon one filled with books.

Walking into the large room, Rey's breath caught. She walked over to one side, hand dragging across the books as she gazed around her. There was even a second story balcony containing more books. There were books enough to keep her reading the entirety of her life. She tilted her head to read the titles. She was excited to see the library stocked with newer titles as well as older ones, and was particularly excited to see the newest Maria Edgeworth title. She pulled it out and flipped through it, admiring the first few pages.

Turning around she was startled to find Ren watching her from a chair across the room, open book in hand.

Putting a hand up to her racing heart she said, "You startled me."

Ren closed his book, a finger holding his place as he stood. "I apologize. That was not my intent."

He looked at the book in her hand. "Are you a great reader then?"

Rey looked down at the book as well, heart still racing from being startled. "I'm not sure, to be honest. I did not have much time for leisurely reading when I was with Mr. Plutt."

Ren narrowed his eyes at her response, and she cleared her throat to hide her embarrassment. Unsure what else to say, Rey held the book to her chest, both hands wrapped around it.

"I did not mean to disturb you," she said when he made no move to speak, looking at her through slightly narrowed eyes and furrowed brow.

As she turned to go, Ren finally spoke. "Wait."

She turned to him in surprise as he swallowed and gestured towards the chair next to his. "I wonder if you might sit with me."

Rey's eyebrows rose in shock at the invitation, but she nodded and walked over to sit. Placing the book in her lap, her hands clasped over it, Rey looked shyly at her husband. They had not parted well at their last meeting, not more than two hours past, and Rey had no idea what to expect from him now.

"I thought it might be best if we learned more about one another," Ren said, his baritone voice much softer than the one he had used on her maid.

Rey frowned, contemplating whether to ask about his treatment of the servants under his employ.

Before she could decide one way or the other, Ren broached the subject first. "I would like to apologize for my behavior this morning," he said simply, sitting ramrod straight in his chair and tilting his head towards her.

Rey held his gaze, looking for falsehood in his manner and finding none. Deciding she might as well get the full measure of the man she was bound to until death, she asked, "Why did you make such a fuss?"

Ren looked away, swallowing. "It is not unusual for unhappy servants to purposely sabotage the Lord or Lady they serve. I had told the maid of your…beginnings, and that she should forget such a significant detail seemed to be more than simple absentmindedness. I knew this was not her first posting as a lady's maid, as I acquired her after her previous mistress passed away." He looked at her again and Rey felt his eyes pleading with her to understand.

"And is she unhappy here?" Rey asked quietly.

Ren frowned in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't catch your meaning."

"You said that unhappy servants sabotage their master or mistress. Has she had cause to be unhappy here?" Rey looked at him boldly, awaiting his answer, hoping he would understand the underlying implication of her words.

Ren straightened, eyes flashing in both understanding and indignation. "I let my temper get away with me, to be sure, and for that I am sorry, but I do not regret the words I said. I needed to make absolutely sure that her blunder was not intentional."

"And do you make it a habit to so easily dismiss a servant?" Rey asked, unhappy with both his words and the haughty manner in which he said them.

Ren regarded her a moment, anger evident in his expression. She straightened, refusing to be cowed by his temper. Mr. Plutt had temper of his own, thus Rey was used to such behavior.

"I do not tolerate insubordination or laziness in those within my employ," he said.

"Nor should you," Rey said, "but it would not hurt to also show compassion for mistakes."

"I will not pay for the livelihood of a person who shows little regard for those above him or her," Ren said, irritation coloring his voice.

Rey swallowed, surprised at the sting his words had, for not two days ago he had been well above her station.

"Do you regard those in your employ as less deserving of compassion than your peers?" Rey asked, her voice coming out hoarse, much to her distress.

Ren stared at her a moment, confusion coloring his expression. Leaning back in his chair he regarded her, absently pulling at his lower lip as he thought. Without realizing it, Rey watched him, mesmerized by the movement. Much to her astonishment, she found it troubled her that he might think less of her because of the accident of her birth. Despite everything that had occurred thus far, Rey still hoped that a future in which, if not love, there was at least a mutual respect of character and person between them.

"If you think less of a person because of their station in life, then I have to wonder again why you should have chosen me as a wife," Rey said quietly, looking away from him. "I myself was lower than my current maid when you asked Mr. Plutt for my hand. If you feel superior to those outside of the peerage, then you have made a grave mistake in this marriage, for though my station has been greatly elevated, my opinion of those more fortunate has not." She wondered to herself what type of husband she should expect him to be if he placed such high regard on one's station.

Ren frowned at her again, though anger was not evident in his expression. "I made my intentions perfectly clear the first time you questioned me on this matter."

Rey pressed her lips together, recalling his words. "Yes. You made it perfectly clear you wanted a wife you could mold." Rey stood up, once again hugging the book to her chest. "You'll excuse me. I find a headache forming and wish to read in the comforts of my room."

Without looking back, Rey retreated quickly to her room.

Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it, silent tears falling down her cheeks. She did not know precisely what upset her so. She knew that the peerage were known for their arrogance and pride towards those at a lower station than they, and her life with Mr. Plutt had certainly not been one of mutual respect, and yet she still found herself surprised and distressed that her husband should have so little regard for the many people under his care.

Pulling out the paper Mrs. Phasma had given her, she looked down again at the list of charities she could support. Her own husband had drawn up the list for her. She wondered which organizations he had left off, which people he deemed not worthy of his wife's time or his money.

* * *

 **A/N:** Good grief Rey, quit running away and finish a conversation, amirite? :P I actually had planned for this chapter to be longer, but life got in the way and I made the decision, since it was long _enough_ , to just edit it and post it today rather than making you wait possibly another week. Hope you enjoyed it. And thank you so so so much for everyone who's reading, favorited, followed, and especially reviewed! When I'm finding it difficult to get over my anxiety about my writing I read your comments to give me a bolster! So thanks so much! :D And a special shoutout to ShesTooLazyToLogIn for dealing with my constant stream of self-doubt. Also, you can thank her for me writing this in the first place. I told her I had the idea, we talked it through a bit (she knows nothing about the plot so don't try to pry it out of her. :P), and then she told me I needed to get to writing it ASAP. So thanks dearie for pushing me to write this! *blows kiss* Also, going forward we will see more interactions that don't dissolve into arguing and Rey running away. XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rey spent the time remaining before the designer arrived reading her new book. Unfortunately her mind kept wandering over her conversations with Ren. She puzzled over his motivations, finding no rhyme or reason for his actions thus far. That he had lived a privileged life was evident in his manner and speech towards those beneath him, and yet he had chosen her seemingly out of the clear blue sky, a woman well below his station. She did not know precisely why it continued to eat at her, but she felt certain that solving this puzzle would decide the future happiness of their marriage one way or another. Shaking herself she tried again to concentrate on the words before her. She only managed to read half a page, however, before her mind wandered again.

Spending her time in a continuous cycle of reading and mind wandering, she started when there was a knock at the door. The butler, Mr. Mitaka, entered to inform her that the designer was waiting for her in the drawing room. Sighing, she marked her place in her book and followed the butler down the stairs and into the drawing room. The designer bowed as she sat in a chair, almost immediately overwhelming her with his questions and ideas for the room.

Deciding it best to swallow her pride, Rey finally interrupted the man to inform him that she was completely out of her element when it came to the latest style. He had stared for a moment and then smiled at her, delighted to introduce her to the world of interior decorating. He started over, asking what colors she favored, whether she enjoyed patterns, and which fabrics she preferred. Answering these simple questions Rey felt some of the tension leave her shoulders. It was a great joy to find a person whom took her ignorance in stride and did not make her feel small for it. In fact, he seemed to find a great deal of joy in discussing matters with her. After well over an hour, having received answers to his questions, he promised to return again with several drawings to help her narrow down how she would like to proceed. Rey thanked the man for being so gracious. He merely bowed as he left and said it was his pleasure.

Shortly after, Beatrice arrived to inform her it was time to prepare for dinner. Rey glanced at the clock, shocked to find so much time had passed. Arriving back in her room, Rey allowed Beatrice to dress her in a royal blue gown with a black sash and ruffled detailing along the bottom. Sitting at her vanity while the maid curled and styled her hair, Rey studied her reflection. Considering it would be only herself and Ren dining, Rey felt very overdressed, though she had to admit the color looked very nice against her skin.

Rey glanced at Beatrice through the mirror. As the maid was likely to be her constant companion in the coming years, she decided to get to know her better.

"Beatrice," Rey said, shyly, "I've detect a slight accent in your speech. Where are you from?"

Beatrice smiled as she wound a piece Rey's hair around the curling iron. "I was born in Annecy, France, ma'am."

Rey returned her smile. "And how did you end up in our fair country?"

Beatrice pinned a curl into place as she answered. "My former employer, Lady Mon Mothma, wished to have a French maid and the school I attended sent me in answer to her request."

Rey watched her maid through the mirror, noticing sadness in her expression. "Were you close with her?"

Beatrice swallowed, sadness evident in her expression as she pinned another curl. "I suppose I was, inasmuch as a lady's maid can be."

Rey recalled Ren stating her maid's former employer had passed away. "How long were you in her employ?" she asked softly.

"Five years, ma'am."

"Do you miss her?" Rey asked.

Beatrice met Rey's gaze through the mirror. "I do, ma'am."

Rey turned to face the maid. "I'm sure I can never replace her, but I should like it if we became friends."

Beatrice inhaled shakily and nodded. Rey then turned around to let her finish curling and pinning her hair.

Once she was deemed ready by her maid, Rey walked to her door to head down to the dining room. Opening the door, Rey was surprised to find Ren waiting for her. Knots formed in her stomach as she blinked at him in surprise. She had spent much of the afternoon mulling over their previous encounters and now wondered what would await her at their dinner table.

Ren said nothing to her at first, merely inhaling deeply and then exhaling as he looked at her. Though it would appear he had been waiting for her, Rey noted surprise in his expression as his gaze traveled slowly down and then up. Rey felt a blush creep up her neck at his perusal and shifted uncomfortably. He stopped short of looking her in the eyes. Clearing his throat as he averted his gaze, Ren nodded at her and offered his arm.

"I thought I might escort you to dinner."

Rey took a steadying breath and nodded, taking his proffered arm. She was surprised at the jolt that ran through her when he placed her hand in the crook of his arm. Though he had done much the same thing the day prior at their wedding reception, Rey had been in too much of a daze to notice. As they walked towards the staircase she reflected on the fact that it had only been a single day since their wedding. It felt as if a lifetime had passed in the space between her walk down the aisle and her walk down the staircase this evening.

"I hope the pain in your head is no longer troubling you," Ren said as they descended the steps.

"Oh," Rey said, caught off guard and anxiously recalling her reason for claiming a headache. "Yes, I feel much better now."

They walked the remainder of the way in silence, Rey wondering what she was to do about her feelings of unrest towards Ren's disdain for the lower classes. As they entered the dining room, Ren showed her to her seat. As he took his own, Rey stared in front of her, frowning at the place setting with its vast assortment of silverware. The now familiar feeling of panic flared inside her as the first course was set in front of her and she realized she hadn't the faintest idea which of the utensils she was to use. She wondered how she had managed the luncheon the day prior, having no recollection of it now. Glancing surreptitiously over towards her husband she found him watching her.

Swallowing her embarrassment, Rey cleared her throat. "I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea how to navigate the place setting before me."

The corners of Ren's mouth twitched upwards. "I see it shall be up to me to teach you then."

Rey cocked her head, frowning in confusion when she saw what she was sure was a twinkle of amusement in his eye. But surely he did not find hilarity in her predicament. In fact, Rey was certain the man must never have found amusement in anything, so severe had his manner been around her thus far.

Pressing his mouth into a firm line, Ren pointed to the spoon at the far end of the long line of spoons. Rey straightened and held her head high, wishing to appear as dignified as possible as she dipped the spoon in the bowl and leaned forward slightly to take a sip.

"No."

Rey stopped, the spoon nearly at her mouth. She dropped her hand, looking at her husband in askance. "No?"

"Never draw yourself to the spoon," he said. "Only ever draw the spoon to you." He demonstrated for her, dipping the spoon into the soup bowl and bringing it to his mouth, nary a drop spilled.

Rey's brow furrowed. "If I attempt that I shall drip soup all over this lovely gown." She nodded towards him. "How do you keep it from dripping as you draw it to your mouth?"

He demonstrated again and Rey watched every movement with narrowed eyes, as he dipped the spoon in, expertly dragging it along the edge of the bowl to remove any broth which clung to the bottom before bringing the spoon again to his mouth and tipping the soup in.

As Ren returned the spoon to his soup bowl he nodded towards her in encouragement. Rey swallowed and attempted to replicate his movements. She was successful at avoiding drippings from the bottom of the spoon but when she sipped the soup from the spoon he stopped her again.

"No."

Rey huffed a sigh of irritation, once again setting her spoon down. "Surely eating soup cannot be so complicated."

The corners of Ren's mouth twitched upwards again as he responded, "I'm afraid you'll find a great many things about being a Duchess are complicated." He nodded towards her. "Tip the soup into your mouth. Never slurp it."

Rey gathered a calming breath as she wondered why anyone should have instituted rules on how one ate one's soup. Dipping the spoon into the bowl, she again dragged it along the edge and up to her mouth, tipping it against her lips to pour the meager portion of soup in. When she looked back at Ren, he nodded at her.

"It's a wonder the peerage aren't all skin and bones," Rey said, dipping her spoon again to her bowl.

Ren raised his eyebrows in askance.

"It has taken me nearly five minutes to eat my first spoonful of soup. At this rate I shall be sitting here finishing my dinner come morning."

Ren pressed his lips together, his eyes alight with amusement. "Then I suggested you make haste at attempting your second."

Rey barely held her smile in, marveling that the man before her had responded to her grousing with humor.

As the meal progressed Rey began to rethink her earlier comment. There were so many courses that she now wondered how the members of the peerage weren't all obese. With each new course Rey found her stays digging into her sides.

There had been silence between the pair of them since the first course though, much to Rey's surprise, it hadn't been uncomfortable. She had used the time to think through their previous encounters. The impressions she had thus far made were at odds with a man who would marry an orphan whom he barely knew. The dichotomy between the two versions of the man continued to perplex her. It had not entirely escaped her noticed the day prior that many of the peerage in attendance at their reception had sniffed their noses at guests such as the Smiths, though how they had treated her as Ren introduced her she could not remember.

"I hope your day passed well," Rey said, wishing to both break the silence and attempt yet again to ascertain the character of her husband. It only occurred to her after speaking that she had no idea what Ren had done with his day, aside from reading in the library in the morning.

"It passed much as any other day, I suppose," Ren responded, cutting a piece of meat and putting it in his mouth.

"How does a Duke generally fill his days?" Rey asked, putting her utensils down. She could not eat another bite.

Ren also set down his silverware, chewing before answering her. "There are a great many things with which to fill my time. Aside from various and sundry leisure activities available to me in the countryside, I must also see that the lands under my name, and all who reside therein, are prosperous."

Rey took as sip of her wine as she considered this. "And do you often fill your time with reading?"

Picking his knife and fork back up, Ren again sliced into his meat. "I'm afraid I don't. The library here at this countryside estate is much grander than the library at my residence in London. I had only just sat down to enjoy a rare moment of peace when you happened upon me."

Rey recalled Rose saying it had been many years since Ren had been back to the Snoke estate. "Do you prefer residing in London? I've been told you had been there three years at least before returning here."

Ren shook his head. "There are several matters of business that required more of my time be spent in London. It is only recently that I've been at my leisure to return to the estate."

It occurred to Rey just then that she would surely have to accompany her husband to London when he inevitably returned there. Though her circumstances had greatly changed since she last left the city, she much prefered the fresh air of the countryside to the stench and press of bodies in London. She thought of the list of charities she had been given, wondering if the list included any local charities.

"Will we be staying at the estate long or shall we be returning to London?" Rey asked, her voice wavering at the thought of being removed even further from the familiar life she had managed to carve for herself thus far.

Taking a drink of his wine, Ren watched her over the cup, answering as he set it down. "I have no plans to return in the near future."

Rey let out a breath she had been unaware of holding and nodded. As relief flooded through her she leaned back in her chair.

"No."

Rey looked over at Ren in confusion. He returned her stare, lips pressed together, though Rey felt certain she saw humor in his eyes.

"Never lean back in your chair," he said.

Rey closed her eyes and sighed before straightening again. "How does one ever remember the seemingly endless set of rules? We are merely having dinner and I've broken no less than three."

"Usually one has a governess to teach them as they mature," Ren said, narrowing his eyes in thought.

Rey watched him, wondering where his mind had taken him as he stared through her. When she could stand his scrutiny no longer she spoke. "Please tell me there are no more courses."

Ren blinked rapidly, as if she had caught him mid-thought. "Do you not enjoy the food?"

Rey shook her head, wondering what he had been thinking. "The food is delicious, but I cannot eat another bite. I take back my earlier comment."

Ren raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"It's a wonder the peerage aren't all obese with the amount of food served in a single meal."

"You'll find a great many of them are," Ren returned, nodding his head towards one of the footman to remove their plates.

Getting up, he walked over and held out a hand to help her from her chair. Rey thought the gesture somewhat funny, given she was perfectly capable of rising from a chair on her own, but made no comment as she put her hand in his. Once again he tucked her hand in the crook of his arm as he walked them from the dining room.

As they walked towards the drawing room, Rey frowned, realizing she had no idea how she was to pass the rest of the evening. With Mr. Plutt there were always chores to be completed, so that she was busy from sunup to sundown, with only her Sunday afternoons with the Smiths to herself.

"I'm afraid I don't know how a Duchess is supposed to spend her evenings," Rey admitted as she sat in a chair by the fire, her hands in her lap.

Ren sat down opposite her, picking up a newspaper. Setting the paper in his lap, Ren pressed his lips together again, though the gesture held much less humor than last time as his eyes hardened. Rey blinked at him, confused by his reaction.

Ren swallowed before finally answering her. "There are a variety of activities you could indulge in. Many ladies enjoy needlework, drawing, painting, playing a musical instrument, or keeping up with their correspondence."

Rey bit her lip, the now familiar feeling of embarrassment flooding through her. "I'm afraid that, though they all sound like a delightful way to pass time, I am ill equipped to do any of those activities this evening, having never been taught how."

Ren frowned at her. "Did Mr. Plutt never allow you the education of a lady? Though I know you were not of the peerage, it's my understanding that most all ladies are taught needlework."

Rey dropped her gaze, her reply spoken softly. "I spent my time with Mr. Plutt keeping his house in order. I was only allowed Sunday afternoons for my leisure and only after we came to this charming town. He did not deem it a worthy use of my time to learn those activities which young ladies are generally taught. He felt my time was better spent earning my keep under his roof."

There was silence as Rey continued to stare at her hands, shame washing over her at having spoken so openly about her past with Mr. Plutt. Though she knew it was through no fault of her own that the man had treated her as a servant, Rey felt as if she had given Ren a piece of herself by speaking so openly, and was quite sure she didn't enjoy the feeling.

"You can read," Ren said, a statement rather than a question.

Rey glanced up, nonplussed. "Yes."

"If Mr. Plutt disregarded your education how were you able to learn to read?"

Rey swallowed, looking away, not wanting to answer the question.

"Did he teach you himself?"

Rey shook her head.

"Did he send you to school for a time?"

Rey closed her eyes and shook her head again.

"Based on what you've said thus far, I can hardly imagine he would have hired a tutor for you." Ren spoke softly, a hard edge to his voice.

Rey shook her head again, opening her eyes and staring at the fire. The silence between them grew, expanding to fill the room as Rey sensed his impatience to learn how she had been educated. Rey had never before had cause to be ashamed of her upbringing; in truth, she had had very little opportunity for the subject to be brought up, since Finn and Rose were her first companions in her years with Mr. Plutt. She reminded herself that she had no cause for shame, that her circumstances in life had been decided for her and she had made the best of an unlucky situation.

"Rey," Ren said softly.

Rey whipped her head towards him. It was the first time he had called her by her Christian name and she was surprised by the fluttery feeling in her stomach upon hearing it.

"Why does it matter?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"Why are you so hesitant to answer a simple question?" he asked in return, not unkindly.

Huffing an irritated sigh, Rey looked back at the fire. "I found a primer in a puddle outside our small home. A child had likely dropped it on their way home. I used it to teach myself letters before bed each night and snuck books from Mr. Plutt's library to practice with."

Silence greeted Rey's admission and she willed her face to cool as it heated. She watched the flames dance in the fire as she twisted her hands.

After several minutes of silence, Ren finally spoke. "I see."

Rey chanced a glance at him and found him regarding her through narrowed eyes, fury evident in his clenched jaw. His furious expression took her aback. Surely he was not angry at her for her humble learning.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke first. "You look tired. Perhaps you should retire early."

Rey stared, mouth agape. So discombobulated was she that, rather than defend herself, she merely nodded and walked out of the room. As she was ascending the staircase there was a crash and sound of breaking glass. She turned towards the sound with a gasp. When another crash followed, Rey turned quickly and hurried up the stairs towards her room.

* * *

Rey slept fitfully the next several nights. She did not see her husband in the days that followed, always informed he was in his study and not to be disturbed when she asked. Rey found she did not mind, still shaken by his behavior after learning of her time with Mr. Plutt. She wondered if he was regretting his decision to marry her after all.

She spent her days going between reading in her room and reading in the drawing room. She had started taking her meals in her room as well, not wishing a repeat of their first evening. Though there was only a door between their rooms Rey never heard him moving about and wondered if he had spent his nights in his study.

After several days spent thus, Rey found loneliness creeping in. Beatrice had duties outside of her duties to Rey and did not have the time to spend speaking with Rey at all hours of the day, though she supposed if she asked her, Beatrice would not have refused. She wrote a letter to Rose, asking that she and Finn join her for lunch the coming Sunday. The irony of looking forward to Sunday afternoons much as she had when she was not a duchess was not lost on her.

One morning there was a knock at her door. When Rey bid them come in, Mrs. Phasma entered, informing her that she had a visitor waiting in the drawing room.

Rey frowned, setting aside her book, wondering who would be calling on her. Sunday was yet two days away, thus it could not be Rose. She descended the stairs and entered the drawing room to find an unfamiliar gentleman waiting for her.

"Good day to you, Your Grace," the man said, bowing at the waste. He was very pale with dark hair and dark eyes. "I'm Mr. Nine Ee."

Rey nodded her head as he rose. "A pleasure, I'm sure."

"You must be wondering what I'm doing in your fair drawing room," he said. Though his face was not unkind, neither was he smiling.

"Yes," Rey replied. "I'm afraid I hadn't the slightest idea to expect you."

Mr. Nine Ee clasped his hands behind his back. "Your husband has informed me of your lack of a proper education and hired me to instruct you."

Rey blinked at the man. Ren had hired a tutor? She felt a lump form in her throat, at a loss for how to respond as a flush rose up her cheeks.

When she failed to respond, the tutor cleared his throat and continued. "I've been told that we shall meet in the mornings for three hours, after which you are to expect a governess to instruct you for an additional two. We shall begin meeting daily but as your education progresses we can reduce the days down to three."

As if her need for a tutor weren't bad enough, Ren had hired a governess? As if she were a child? She took a deep breath, determined not to embarrass herself in front of Mr. Nine Ee, and fixed a smile on her face.

"What a thoughtful husband I have," she managed to say.

"Have you a library in which we may work?" Mr. Nine Ee asked, no indication in his manner that he suspected anything amiss.

Rey nodded numbly, turning around and walking in the direction of the library as her mind raced. If she had had any doubts as to whether Ren was ashamed of her background, she did no longer.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! I keep meaning to tell you guys that you can expect updates on Sat, Sun, or Mon. I work Tuesday through Saturday afternoon and rarely have the time or energy to write during the work week. Last week I tried, but it just didn't happen and I didn't want to put out a chapter I was feeling meh about. Thanks again for our patience! Please let me know what you think! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Rey awoke on Sunday, she smiled for the first time in days. She would being seeing Finn and Rose today. Though it had only been a week since she had last seen them, it felt as if a lifetime had passed. Her only regret was that she would be unable to sit next to them during the church service as she had been for the past several months. Instead she would be sitting with her husband.

The smile slipped from her face at the thought. She had not seen Ren since dinner the first day of their marriage. She was still uncertain how she was to respond to his hiring a tutor and governess for her. Would he expect her to express gratitude?

The previous two days of lessons had thankfully passed uneventfully. Mr. Nine Ee was understanding of her lack of education, if very reserved in manner. Though he had expressed astonishment with the education she had provided herself, the cadence of his voice never changed, and she found the same to be true regardless of whether he was providing praise or instruction. Still, she was relieved that he did not judge her ignorance and that his instruction was easy to follow.

Rey had been equal parts surprised, embarrassed, and delighted to learn that the governess Ren had hired to teach her the finer points of being a lady was a Miss Paige Tico, none other than Rose's elder sister. At the very least, Rey was relieved she would have a friendly face to look forward to on a daily basis, and Miss Tico did her best to put Rey at ease during her instruction.

A knock on the door revealed Beatrice, come to help Rey dress for the day. Rey sighed and got out of bed, still feeling strange at having someone help her dress. Once in her dress, Rey regarded herself in the mirror, once again feeling overdressed. She kept this thought to herself, however. The dress was certainly flattering, the pale blue color accentuating her eyes rather well, and she did not wish to seem as if she were ungrateful for her new wardrobe. As she was pulling on her white gloves, she walked towards the door. Opening it, she was startled to find Ren waiting for her, much like he had been for dinner their first night.

They stared at one another for a long moment, Ren's face giving nothing of his feelings away, while Rey struggled to suppress feelings of embarrassment, uncertainty, and, most surprisingly, anger. Holding her head high, she pulled on her last glove, ignoring Ren's proffered arm in favor of walking herself down the stairs to the awaiting carriage as Ren trailed behind.

A footman helped her inside the carriage, Ren following shortly after, taking the seat opposite her. The ride to the church would be a short one and were it two weeks ago, Rey would have walked there.

After several long moments of silence, Ren spoke. "Have I offended you?"

Rey considered him before answering. He was looking at her, the confusion written in his expression somehow increasing her irritation.

Turning her face to look out the window she replied with a clipped, "No."

There was another brief moment of silence as Rey watched their estate roll slowly by, marveling, despite her irritation, at how lovely and sprawling it was.

"Clearly you are upset," Ren said. "Might I know, what is the cause of your ire?"

Keeping her face turned towards the window, Rey glanced back at Ren.

"How has your week been, sir?" she said. "Busy?"

Ren's eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed at her, as if trying to solve a puzzle, though Rey thought she also saw dawning realization. "No more so than usual."

Rey returned her eyes towards the window, watching the landscape slowly pass. "And do you usually seclude yourself in your study at all hours of the day and night?"

When Ren did not reply, Rey turned her head to look at him, only to find him staring back at her.

"Did you imagine I enjoy being left alone in a large house with nothing to do?" she asked.

Ren cocked his head. "Is it my absence that has brought on this dour attitude?"

Rey huffed and turned her head back towards the window, willing her suddenly hot face to cool.

"Certainly not."

"Then what, pray tell, is the matter?" Ren asked, irritation beginning to color his voice.

Rey closed her eyes and took a steadying breath as she considered how best to answer. In truth, she wasn't entirely certain what she was angry about. She hadn't felt anger in the days since their first night and yet the sight of him had brought it welling up out of nowhere. Perhaps it was anger towards his obvious disdain for her humble beginnings, perhaps it was embarrassment at having both a tutor and governess, or perhaps Ren had been correct in his discernment that it was his absence. _No,_ Rey thought, dismissing the last one entirely.

Turning back to face Ren, Rey said, "It was not your absence, sir, but do you not imagine I would become lonely with nothing but reading to occupy my time?" Rey swallowed past a lump. "I…I'm not used to having so much leisure time, and therefore have very little idea how to fill it."

Ren's severe expression relaxed at her statement. "There are any number of activities to occupy your time and should you wish to learn them, you have but to ask. Would you prefer music? Painting? Perhaps horseback riding? Friends whom you could invite to dine with us?"

Rey reluctantly shook her head. "I had very little time to make friends. The only friends I had made in my months here with Mr. Plutt were the Smiths, who shall be coming over after the church service for a visit. They are both employed at your parents' estate and have only Sunday afternoons free."

Ren said nothing, appearing to digest her information. After several moments of silence, Rey returned her gaze to the window in time to see that they had arrived at church.

* * *

"I can hardly believe you're mistress of all this," Rose stated as she and Finn sat on one of the settees. Ren had stayed only long enough to greet the guests before claiming a matter requiring his attention. Though Rey did not want his company, precisely, she did find it rude that he should have ignored Finn so.

Rey pulled the chord by the door and then turned to her friends. "Nor I."

When a servant entered, Rey requested a tea service be brought.

As she sat in a chair next to them, Rose smiled at her. "Only a week and you already look as if you belong here."

Rey smiled politely, ignoring the urge to scoff at the comment.

"Have you spoken with your sister recently?" Rey asked, wondering if Rose knew her sister had been employed to teach her the finer points of being a lady.

Rose shook her head. "I haven't, though my mother wrote to say she has a new posting. Apparently Paige is refusing to say where the posting is at, which our mother finds very vexing."

A servant entered with the tea service, filling each of their cups before Rey dismissed him. Rey wondered how it had not become common knowledge yet that Miss Tico was coming daily to the estate. Surely anyone could have seen her arriving daily.

As Rose added milk to her tea she said, "Tell me how your first week as Duchess of this lovely estate has been. I imagine it must be quite the change from Mr. Plutt's home."

Rey nodded. "Yes it is certainly very different than living with Mr. Plutt. To be perfectly honest, while the week hasn't been especially dreadful, it has been very tiring. There are so many rules of conduct as a Duchess that I find myself in a constant state of embarrassment."

Rose raised her eyebrows as Finn simply sipped at his tea, looking as if he felt out of place.

"Surely you have enjoyed the free time," Rose said.

Rey shrugged. "To be honest, I haven't been sure how to fill it. It's true there are a number of activities one can do, but I was never taught most of them. From the time I was a child, I was tasked with keeping Mr. Plutt's home in order. Now that I find myself being served rather than serving, I feel…quite out of place."

It was only after speaking that Rey wondered if she should perhaps have kept her reservations to herself. She hoped she had not offended her friend, who would likely be wishing she also had a life of leisure. When she looked at Rose's face, however, she saw understanding.

"Surely His Grace has been helping you to adjust to your new life?" Rose asked.

Rey swallowed and looked away. She supposed he had, in a manner, tried to make sure she knew how to act like a Duchess, so she replied with an overly bright, "Of course."

Rey could see Rose sensed something amiss, and abruptly changed the subject. "How has your week been then? Perhaps you could tell me about my new in-laws? Aside from the introduction at the ball and a few quick moments at the wedding reception, I have hardly met them."

Rose smiled fully and began relating the generosity and respect the Princess and her husband had shown their servants. They kept a very casual home, as Mr. Solo had never fully adjusted to life in a manor.

"What about Prince Luke?" Rey asked, curious about the uncle she had not yet seen.

Rose shrugged. "I never see him." She nodded towards her husband. "Finn does occasionally deliver food to him, so I suppose he would have a better idea."

Finn shook his head. "I never see the man either. His meal trays are always given to his valet, Mr. Artoo."

Rey raised her eyebrows. "Why has he secluded himself so?"

"The rumors are that it had to do with the cause of the rift between His Grace and his nephew," Finn said. "Every account I have heard differs, so one can only guess which of them is the truth."

Rey sipped her tea as she digested this information. What on earth could have happened between her husband and his uncle to cause the man to become a recluse?

* * *

Rey refused dinner in the dining room that evening, opting to have a light meal in her room. She briefly wondered whether Ren had decided to eat outside of his study that night, and if so, how he felt about her taking her meal in her room.

The next morning, when she arrived in the dining room for breakfast, Ren was sitting at the table sipping tea and reading the newspaper. He looked up when she entered and offered a greeting before returning to his paper. Rey sat down with her toast and tea and ate in silence, feeling both the need to start a conversation and not wanting to deal with whatever emotions a conversation with Ren might induce. They now had a history of upsetting conversations and Rey did not wish to start her day with one.

Thankfully she did not worry over the silence long, as shortly after she sat down Ren folded his paper, bid her good day, and walked out. Rey looked at the doorway for several minutes, her breakfast temporarily forgotten as she wondered why Ren had bothered eating breakfast in the dining room if he had planned to leave so shortly after her arrival.

She hadn't been pondering too long when a servant arrived with an invitation from Princess Leia to join her for tea that afternoon. Rey smiled and quickly wrote a reply in return, relaying that she would be happy to join her.

It wasn't until she returned to eating her toast that nervousness began to creep in. Including her upcoming daily lessons, Rey will only have had three lessons on being a lady and would surely unknowingly make a blunder of some sort. She chewed her lip absently as the nerves worked on her stomach, causing her to push her toast away and sip at her tea.

Getting up she pulled the chord by the door and requested Beatrice join her in the drawing room. Once there, Rey paced, folding and unfolding her hands.

When Beatrice entered, Rey stopped. "I'm to have afternoon tea with Princess Leia today. Please come up with a suitable dress to wear. I don't care what style or color, but one which would be befitting of tea with Her Grace."

Beatrice nodded and curtsied, leaving Rey to resume her pacing. She was unsure precisely where the nerves had come from. Perhaps it was simply that Rey wanted to present herself as a woman worthy of Her Grace's son. Ren was her only son, after all, and regardless of their strained relationship, it would only be natural that the Princess would wish to size up the woman who was now a member of their family.

Rey paced for another twenty minutes at least, stewing in her worries, before Mr. Nine Ee arrived to begin their lesson.

* * *

Rey swallowed as she exited the carriage, marveling that so much had changed in her circumstances in the month since she had last been at the Skywalker estate. She was greeted by the butler, Mr. Threepio, a man with a rather yellow complexion, matching gold hair, and light brown eyes, and led to the drawing room.

As Rey entered the room, she noticed others present as well. Her already churning stomach lurched as the princess got up with a smile and crossed the room.

"My dear," Leia said, kissing both of Rey's cheeks. "It's so good of you to come."

Rey stared at the princess in shock at such a warm greeting before remembering herself and hastily curtsying. "Your Grace, thank you so much for the kind invitation."

Leia scoffed. "None of this 'Your Grace'. I insist you call me Mother."

Rey's eyes widened and she quickly glanced at the guests who seemed to be watching the scene with relish. "I couldn't possibly," she said in reply.

"Nonsense," Leia said. "I detest formality among family."

Before Rey could respond, Leia grabbed her arm to pull her towards the waiting guests.

"Please have a seat," Leia said, letting go of her arm and motioning towards the guests. There was an elderly woman with a rather brown complexion and very dark eyes, appearing several years older than Leia, and two women who appeared closer to Rey's age. "This is Lady Sindian, a distant cousin, and her granddaughters Miss Sindian and Miss Agnes."

The three women curtsied to Rey before sitting.

"A pleasure, I'm sure, Your Grace," said Lady Sindian, looking shrewdly at Rey. The use of her formal title from someone so much her senior was very jarring, but Rey managed to nod in return.

Miss Agnes shared a glance with her sister. "We've heard so many rumors about you, it is certainly a rare treat to finally meet the lady who managed to increase her station by so much."

Rey was unsure how to respond, as the greeting felt more like a slight than a greeting. "I…thank you." She glanced over at Leia, who was frowning in the direction of the ladies.

"Yes, indeed," Lady Sindian said. "I could not quite believe my ears when I heard that my cousin's son was wed to a woman whom no one seemed to know much about. Is it true you are an orphan?"

The lady's tone was innocent enough, but Rey could not help but feel the woman was being purposely slighting.

Rey started twisting her hands together while willing herself to remain calm. Clearing her throat she replied, "Yes. I'm afraid the whereabouts of my parents remain unknown, though Mr. Plutt was kind enough to keep me." Rey swallowed, ignoring the feelings of guilt at her untruth. Mr. Plutt had certainly not kept her without getting something in return for his troubles, nor had he ever let her forget it.

"How very distressing," Miss Sindian said, though the corners of her mouth curved upwards. "I have heard such varying accounts as to how my dear cousin, the Duke of Ren, courted you, that I find myself at a loss as to which account to believe. Perhaps you could shed light on the subject and relieve me of my curiosity?"

Before Rey could answer, Leia spoke. "Why they met at the ball celebrating my own marriage anniversary with Han. It is a misfortune you weren't able to join us." Rey looked between Leia and the trio of women, all of whom sat up even straighter.

Lady Sindian sniffed. "Yes, I'm afraid our entire household was quite ill."

"A pity," Leia said, sounding not sorry at all. She stood up and walked over to the bell pull. "Shall we have some tea?"

As Leia relayed her request for tea to the butler, Threepio, Miss Agnes turned to Rey.

"You must tell us then, how you were able to make such an impression on my cousin after a single ball as to cause him to fall in love with you. There have been many young ladies slighted by His Grace in their attempts to secure him."

The way she spoke, Rey was certain that the lady before her was one of those who had been slighted. Though Rey was sure she had not even lukewarm feelings for her husband, she still found herself irritated by the way he was being spoken about, as if he was a wild animal evading the many traps set before him. Thus she spoke boldly as Leia returned to her seat.

"I did nothing to gain his affections." At three sets of raised eyebrows, Rey continued. "I did everything in my power to avoid an acquaintance with the man, truth be told."

Miss Agnes looked Rey up and down while her sister's mouth turned down. "And yet, you were married within weeks of the supposed first encounter. You must have wiled him with your…charms."

"You forget yourself," Leia interjected harshly.

Rey frowned in confusion as to why Leia was suddenly so very angry until the implication of Miss Agnes's words became clear. Rey gasped. "Certainly not! I am a lady. I would never engage in such…in such activities!" Rey felt a flush rise up her chest and face.

Was this what people were saying of her? That she had engaged in reproachable activities like a common harlot in order to secure an offer of marriage?

"You'll have to excuse my granddaughter," Lady Sindian said. "But you must know that is what people will be thinking. Why else would a Duke marry a plain girl with no family wealth, titles, or connections such as yourself? Of course people will talk."

"Then they are all very stupid," Leia said coldly. "He may be a Duke now, but Ben was raised in my household. His own father is not of the peerage and he himself was raised without title."

"Yes," replied Lady Sindian, her civil tone turning cold. "And yet your son chose to side with a stranger over his own family. He would not have his current place in society at all if it weren't for the kindness of my good friend, the former Duke, Snoke. I warned him against your son, but he did not listen to me. And now the title Ren is besmirched by a plain harlot with no family."

Leia stood up hastily. "That is quite enough!"

Rey watched the exchange with horror, rooted to her seat. She had never felt so humiliated.

"I will not stand by and allow you to slander my son's wife in this manner," Leia said, pointing towards the door. "I think it best you leave immediately."

Lady Sindian and her granddaughters stood, the sisters giving each other a triumphant look as they watched Rey.

"I would stay no longer if you begged me," Lady Sindian replied. "Come girls. I would not have your reputation thus polluted by association."

The trio nearly ran into Threepio as he was on his way in with the tea.

Sneering at him, Lady Sindian said, "You imbecile. You nearly spilled hot tea all over me." Looking back at Leia she continued, "Though I am not surprised to find improperly trained servants in this household."

Without further comment, the women left.

Leia sighed as she returned to her seat and turned towards Rey. "I'm very sorry, my dear. I'm afraid I had no idea they had such a low opinion of us or I should never have invited them."

Rey tried to remember her courtesy as her mind spun and her heart pounded. Standing suddenly she turned towards the princess. "I'm afraid I must go."

Leia stood as well, reaching for Rey's hand. "On my dear, please don't let their words affect you. You and I both know there is nothing to the rumors."

"I…I…" Rey could hardly think. "I must go. Thank you so much for your invitation."

Without waiting for a reply, Rey turned and walked quickly out the door, forgetting to grab the proffered hand of the footman on her way into the carriage.

* * *

When she arrived back at the estate, Rey ran immediately up the stairs to her room, the tears she had thus far managed to avoid shedding spilling over. She pulled off her gloves, tossing them away from her, pulling her frivolous shoes off and tossing them away as well. She reached behind her to try unbuttoning her gown, but there were too many buttons for her to do it herself. Crying out in frustration, Rey slumped into a chair by the window, tears falling faster than she could wipe them away.

She had assumed that lessons and a governess were as embarrassing as she could get, but never had she considered that her hasty marriage to Ren had spawned gossip about why the marriage had been so rushed. The looks of glee on the women's faces as they had watched her played on a loop in Rey's mind.

After a few minutes, that was a knock at the door and Beatrice entered. When she saw the state Rey was in, taking in the shoes and gloves tossed about, she rushed over, pulling Rey to her feet and quickly helping her out of her gown. When she suggested a morning dress, Rey balked, and stated she'd rather be dressed in her bedclothes as she had no plans to leave her room for the rest of the day.

Once she was dressed, Rey walked over to her bed and curled up on her side. Beatrice paused in picking up Rey's clothes, shoes, and gloves to watch her. Rey dimly felt she should be embarrassed to be making such a scene of herself in front of the maid, but couldn't find it within herself to properly care. After assuring Beatrice there was nothing else to be done for her, the maid left, closing the door quietly.

Rey remained curled on her side, looking out the window from her bed, while her mind remained in turmoil. After some time had passed, Rey heard the door open again.

"I'm quite fine, I assure you," Rey said, assuming it was Beatrice coming to offer help once more.

"And I assure you, you do not sound fine."

Rey sat up quickly, finding Ren standing just inside the door. Thinking once more of the rumors swirling about how she had captured him, Rey flushed.

"Sir, I…I was not expecting you," she stammered, quickly getting off the bed, and attempting to smooth down her clothing and hair.

Ren regarded her a moment before stepping further into the room and closing the door.

"It was brought to my attention that you returned from my mother's quite upset."

Rey swallowed, not wishing to speak of her visit with his mother and all that occurred there. "It was nothing," she said quickly. "I made a fuss over nothing."

Ren continued to walk slowly towards her as he narrowed his eyes. "No," he said softly. "You're still upset."

Rey shook her head, but did not reply, her heart rate spiking as her husband neared. He did not stop walking towards her until she backed away a step. For several moments they stared at one another, Rey's breath hitching as emotion threatened to overwhelm her.

"Was it my mother?" Ren asked. "Did she say something?"

Rey swallowed and shook her head. "Your mother was lovely."

"Who else was there?" he asked, his eyes taking in her face, lined with tear tracks.

Rey took a step back, shaking her head and wiping her face. "It does not matter."

His eyes snapped back to hers. "It does matter. You are clearly upset. Who did this to you?" With each sentence Ren's voice rose, anger leeching into his tone. Stopping and seeming to take a breath to calm himself, Ren asked again, "Who else was there?"

Rey's breath quickened and she began chewing on her bottom lip as she realized he would likely not stop until he had his answer. It did not escape her notice that his eyes tracked the movement of her teeth on her lip.

Immediately ceasing, Rey replied softly, "A Lady Sindian and her two granddaughters."

Ren's eyes widened slightly before they hardened. "I see. I'm well acquainted with Lady Sindian's manner."

Rey thought back to the comment the lady had made regarding the former Duke of Ren. "Yes, she mentioned you were acquainted."

"What did she say that has you so upset?" Ren pressed.

Rey turned away and walked towards the chairs by the window, hugging herself as she stared out at the darkening sky. She wondered why Ren was so curious. He had shown very little interest in her in the scant few weeks they had known one another. She did not flatter herself that he cared for her feelings. The most likely cause for his being here now was to ascertain what blunder she had made, or perhaps what rumors were being spread about them.

"My dear – " Ren started to say.

Rey laughed hollowly at the term of endearment, finding his use of it absurd. Turning around she answered his question.

"They questioned me as to how our courtship went, and how I had managed to catch you." Rey laughed again humorlessly while Ren merely watched her without interrupting. "When I let them know how few times we had met prior to our engagement they said…" She trailed off, a flush creeping back up her face. Clearing her throat and looking away from him, she continued. "That is, they insinuated that the only reason you proposed was because…because we…that I…" Rey sighed and forced herself to continue, keeping her eyes trained on the floor. "That we engaged in an improper relationship prior to your proposal."

There were several moments of silence before Ren abruptly spoke. "That's absurd. Why would I marry a woman of low birth for that reason? Our country is littered with bastards from such relationships. There's no need to marry a woman if that's all you want."

Rey's eyes snapped up. "Do you think so little of the feelings and reputations of women beneath your station, sir?"

Ren frowned. "No, I-"

Rey did not let him finish. "Do you feel you did me a service with this marriage, that I should be grateful?"

Ren opened his mouth, but Rey continued on, all the feelings of the day pouring out as she spoke. "You have done me no service. Rather now people assume I'm a harlot. You have ruined my reputation and for what, sir? A life of supposed leisure in which I am set adrift with nothing to fill my time, no friends to speak of, and constant degradation by my supposed peers." Turning back around and hugging herself again, Rey softly said, "Please leave me. I wish to be alone."

Rey expected Ren to ignore her plea, to continue whatever argument he had been about to make in his defense, but instead he simply replied with a soft, "As you wish," and walked out the door.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for reading! Sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to spend last weekend finishing up my other fic. Now I can focus on this one entirely! Yay! As always, I appreciate all reviews! :) And I promise good things are coming. They'll get a clue very soon...like in the immediate future. Hang in there!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rey tossed and turned that night, feeling ill at ease with way she had spoken to Ren. Though her words had been true enough, it was through no fault of his own that the ladies had spoken so ill of her, and she had responded to him rather harshly. Once her irritation had calmed, she felt the weight of guilt over her words with Ren settle in her stomach. That, along with the encounter with the Sindian women, kept her from sleep a good portion of the night, and what little rest she did get was fitful.

When dawn broke, Rey got out of bed and walked to the window, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. She remained this way, staring out without seeing, lost in thoughts of her encounter with Ren and wondering why it should be bothering her so, until a soft knock at the door startled her out of her reverie. Beatrice entered, seeming surprised to see her awake.

"I did not mean to disturb you, ma'am," she said.

Rey forced a smile. "You did not disturb me. I'm afraid sleep refused to come last night. I've been awake for a good while now."

Beatrice walked over to her, stopping some distance away, seeming worried. "I hope you are feeling better today, ma'am."

Rey dropped her smile and sighed. "No, but I intend to change that. I'm afraid I owe Ren an apology. His mother as well, as I was rather rude when I left her home so suddenly." She took another breath and squared her shoulders. "Please dress me in something suitable for calling on the Princess. I shall go directly after breakfast."

Beatrice nodded and headed into the closet while Rey sat at her vanity and brushed out her hair. Sometime in the night she had decided it would be best to apologize to Ren for snapping at him because, despite everything else, he was not at fault for what lies the local gossips were spreading. Having had but a taste of the life of a high born lady, Rey could well imagine the ease with which one might take up gossiping and slander as a form of diversion, though it did not excuse the ladies' behavior. However, neither was their behavior and slander the fault of Ren and, though there were still several things which worried Rey about Ren's behavior and answers the previous evening, for her own outburst she would apologize.

Once dressed, and feeling oddly anxious, Rey headed to the dining room, surprised upon entering to find Ren already seated at the table. Rey was beginning to suspect her husband was an early riser. Swallowing down nerves, she walked over to him, stopping and clasping her hands in front of her.

Clearing her throat, Rey gathered her courage as Ren stood in surprise.

"I wish to apologize for my behavior this last evening," Rey began.

Ren blinked rapidly, obviously shocked.

"I was rather distraught to learn what the local ladies are thinking of me," she continued, her stare dropping to Ren's shoes, "and let my emotions overwhelm me. It is through no fault of your own that they are spreading malicious lies and it was wrong of me to speak so harshly to you. I hope you can forgive me for showing so little respect for your own feelings on the matter and pray that you shan't hold my behavior against me in the future."

When she finished, silence filled the room. Ren grabbed her hand suddenly and Rey looked up at him in shock, lips parting as warmth spread up her arm.

"I will not hold it against you if you will forgive me for my own bumbling words," Ren said, looking down at their hands. "I have not been blessed with my mother's ability with words. Rather I inherited my father's proclivity for blundering speech." He paused and Rey swallowed, taken aback at hearing Ren speak so. He looked back up at her. "I did not mean to insult you or those of your former station by insinuating that I found such behavior by those of my station praiseworthy. What I so ineloquently expressed was intended as shock that anyone would find such a rumor believable as it is not the usual way in which such situations are handled. Were that the case, then one would find a great many of the ladies in the peerage were of low birth." Ren stopped, taking a deep breath, his thumb brushing back and forth on the top of Rey's hand. "As it is, such rumors will be greatly diminished once enough time passes without a child being produced." He continued, his grip on her hand tightening, barely concealed anger coloring his voice. "In the meantime, we shall both do what we can to dispel such slanderous gossip as we encounter it."

Rey stared at her husband, at a loss for how to respond. This was certainly not how she had expected the conversation to go. In fact, Rey was quite sure this was the most Ren had said in any of their conversations thus far.

"I…thank you, sir," she finally managed to say, feeling very discombobulated. What Ren had just expressed flew directly in the face of Rey's assumptions thus far regarding the motivations for his recent actions.

Ren dropped her hand suddenly and stepped back, clearing his throat. "Yes, well…I had best finish my breakfast." Sitting down and looking at his plate as he picked up his tea, he said in a much more formal tone, "You must surely be hungry yourself."

Rey turned to walk to the sideboard to procure her own breakfast, but stopped halfway there, turning and hesitating, before squaring her shoulders and asking, "Does it bother you?" When Ren looked up in confusion, Rey clarified. "My…My former station. Does it bother you that I am not a high born lady?"

Ren frowned, though his eyes showed confusion rather than anger. "It bothers me that people will talk, but no. It does not bother me that you are not a high born lady. If you'll recall, I was not born into the peerage myself. As my father has no title I, myself, grew up without one."

Rey nodded. "Yes, but you have always been assured a life of privilege, with a Princess for a mother."

Ren regarded her a moment, an emotion Rey could not identify flickering behind his eyes. "That is true enough, I suppose, though my lack of title was fodder for teasing among my peers when we were children."

"Did it bother you?" Rey asked, forgetting about breakfast entirely and walking back towards the table.

Ren looked away, sipping his tea again. "Indeed." Abruptly his gaze returned to her and he changed the subject. "Were no attempts ever made to find your parents?"

Rey sighed and turned back towards the sideboard, grabbing a plate. "I can only assume Mr. Plutt took every measure to locate them, though he never confided in me." He had certainly groused enough about the situation. Rey could not imagine he had not tried to find the people responsible for leaving her in his care so suddenly.

They both fell silent as Rey filled her plate and returned to the table. Ren sat sipping tea, his empty plate before him, reading the day's paper. After several minutes of what felt like companionable silence, Ren suddenly set down his paper, opening and closing his mouth. Rey cocked her head in confusion, toast halfway to her lips, as Ren took a deep breath, looking determined.

"Are you really so unhappy here?" he asked.

Rey blinked at him in shock, heat filling her cheeks as she realized her words of the previous evening had bothered him so.

"I…"

She wasn't sure how best to answer. Was she happy? She couldn't really say she was, but it felt ungrateful to say so when there were so many others in the world with so much less at their fingertips than she now had.

Setting down her toast, she grabbed her napkin, dabbing at her mouth, as she had been instructed by Miss Tico, in order to gain some time in which to think of a proper answer.

"If you are unhappy here, then please just say so," Ren said suddenly. "Do not fear for my feelings."

Taking a deep breath, Rey replied, "I don't know that unhappy is precisely the right word." She looked around the room, taking in the opulence than in such a short time was already starting to become common place to her. "I simply feel set adrift." She looked back at Ren, finding him watching her with a guarded expression. "Though I cannot exactly claim I enjoyed my time with Mr. Plutt, I did have a purpose there. I knew what was expected of me and was busy from the time I awoke to the time I blew out my candle. I have no purpose here with which to fill my time. My – " she stumbled over the words, heat spreading up her face. "My lessons take up a portion of the day, it is true, but then I am left with nothing but reading to fill my time. I have no companion with which to pass the day, no hobbies, no skills to improve."

Rey bit her lip, wishing to say more but not daring. She felt married to a stranger, one who had not expressed any interest in her prior to this morning. Though she had not had romantic notions about the union, she had held onto a hope of companionship, and Ren spending his every waking moment in his study made such companionship unlikely. That he was interested now was rather curious.

Ren watched her, seeming lost in thought. Before either of them could say more, a footman arrived with a letter. Rey returned to her breakfast as Ren opened the letter, assuming it not be of interest to her.

Ren read the card quickly, set it on the table, and looked back at Rey.

"It appears we have been invited to another ball."

Rey's eyebrows flew up and she couldn't help the smile breaking out. Just as quickly, however, the smile dropped.

"Will we be attending?" she asked. She recalled Rose informing her of Ren's general eschewing of balls, and her friends would not be accompanying her. The thought of facing a room full of women such as Lady Sindian was abhorrent, as well.

Ren watched her carefully, more emotion flickering behind his eyes, a muscle in his jaw ticking.

Carefully folding his previously discarded newspaper, he said in an air of nonchalance, "Yes, I think we will."

Rey blinked in shock, not expecting that answer at all. "We will?"

Ren nodded. "Yes. The ball is at the home of a widow, a longtime friend of my mother's, Lady Holdo. Though I have not seen her myself in many years, I have no doubt that she will show you the respect you were not shown by Lady Sindian." Ren swallowed and then cleared his throat. "As well, it would be a good chance to address rumors directly."

Rey nodded and returned her gaze quickly to her breakfast, wondering just what she could expect from this ball, as the last one had left her with a marriage proposal.

* * *

Rey had just finished up breakfast and was headed towards the stairs to fetch her gloves when Mr. Mitaka opened the door to Princess Leia.

Seeing her, Rey halted in surprise. "Your Grace, I was not expecting you."

Leia walked over, taking her hand. "I apologize for not writing before I came but I wished to come to apologize for the disastrous tea yesterday. You must know I had no idea Lady Sindian would behave so horribly."

Rey shook her head. "I was just now preparing to call on you myself to apologize for leaving so suddenly. It was terribly rude of me."

Leia smiled, turning and tucking Rey's hand in the crook of her arm as she walked them towards the drawing room. "Then let's both agree never to speak of it again. Forgiveness all around."

Rey smiled tentatively, taken aback by Leia's familiar behavior. "Of course."

Ren walked out of the library as they passed by, book in hand, stopping suddenly when he saw them. His mouth thinned into an unhappy line.

"Mother," he said. "What are you doing here?"

Rey glanced between the princess and her son, wondering why Ren's manner was so cold and formal with his own mother.

Leia patted Rey's hand on her arm. "I came to apologize to your dear wife for the unruly behavior of my guests yesterday afternoon."

Ren's eyes moved to Rey's hand on his mother's arm, a slight frown making his already severe expression even more so.

"Perhaps you could join us in the drawing room?" Leia asked, with something akin to hope in her voice. Rey again looked between the two, curious as to the manner of relationship between them. She knew Ren rarely attended their balls, and he had thus far made no mention of dining with his parents so that she could get to know her new relatives. Now that she thought of it, Rey did not recall ever seeing Ren interact with his father at their reception, and only with his mother when she started the conversation.

Ren's eyes moved to his mother's and he shook his head. "I'm afraid there are matters which require my attention. Good day."

Nodding his head at the both of them, Ren walked briskly away and into his study.

Leia sighed as she watched him leave, and Rey got the sense Leia was unhappy with the relationship, or lack thereof, which she had with her son.

Tugging lightly on her arm, Rey began to pull the princess in the direction of the drawing room.

Once inside, Rey pulled the bell pull by the door as Leia looked around and sat on one of the settees. Sitting opposite her, Rey held herself straight as a ramrod, determined to make a better impression than she had the previous day.

Leia looked around the room as Rey grappled for a topic of conversation.

"Th-the room is to be redecorated," Rey said.

Leia smiled and looked back at her. "Yes, I suppose the furnishings are rather out of style, though I do think the room is nice as it is."

Rey fidgeted with her hands, feeling self-conscious. She sensed that the princess could be a valuable ally in her new life, and what she had seen thus far of the princess's character had done quite a lot to recommend her. Though Leia had been born and raised in opulence and fortune, she did not seem to look down upon those beneath her station.

Clearing her throat, Rey pressed on. "Yes. It does seem a waste to replace perfectly good furniture, but I have been informed that, as a duchess, it is upon me to keep up with the latest fashions."

Leia scoffed. "Don't let the stuffy peerage ideals change you, dear. If you prefer the room as it is, then far be it from anyone to criticize you for not wasting money on things you do not need."

Rey's shoulder's relaxed and she truly smiled as she looked around the room. "There might be a few changes I would like to do. Do you know what one does with furniture that is being replaced? It would be a shame to have it sit idle and useless when there are so many in need."

A footman entered with their tea and, as they added cream and sugar, Leia replied, "I do not know of a charity for such things, though that does seem a good idea."

Rey sipped her tea. "How do you mean?"

"Well, one could donate the furniture to families in need, or could sell the furniture at a discounted price and use the money itself to help the less fortunate."

Rey sat up straighter, her mind beginning to race, feeling a purpose she had been missing these last weeks. "That's a wonderful idea." Frowning as she thought, the tea in her hand entirely forgotten along with her nerves, Rey wondered over the logistics of such a charity. "How often do members of the peerage redecorate their homes?"

Leia laughed. "Too often. Not an entirely new house all at once, naturally, but there are some who waste quite a lot of money trying to keep up with latest fashion. I'm sure a sizable charity could be started in no time."

Rey was too lost in her now racing thoughts to see the small smile upon Leia's face as she watched Rey's dreary countenance replaced with vivid excitement.

"It is good to see you excited, my dear," Leia said several minutes later, sipping her tea.

Rey blinked rapidly, startled from her excited reverie, and smiled. "It's good to feel excited again."

"Have you been missing excitement in your life?" Leia asked. "I should think such a change in fortune would cause quite a bit of excitement."

Rey chewed at her lip, hoping she had not offended the princess. "Of course. It has been very…different."

Leia raised her eyebrows. "There is no need to worry of offending me. You forget that I married a man outside the peerage myself." Her eyes grew sad. "Han has never really adjusted to life married to a princess. I know a person adrift when I see one."

Rey sighed, setting her cup of tea aside. "I do not wish to appear ungrateful. In a great many ways, my life now is far superior to my life with Mr. Plutt. However, your assessment that I feel adrift is an astute one." Rey glanced around her. "I'm afraid I was not prepared as a young lady to be a duchess and find myself constantly overwhelmed with the variety of rules one must follow. It took me several tries to eat a bowl of soup correctly."

Leia chuckled. "Yes. There are a great many ridiculous rules for how one is to act proper. But I have no doubt you are up to the challenge. I should have done my best to stop Ben from marrying you had I thought you would not be equal to the task."

Rey stared, taken aback by the princess's assessment of her. "Begging your pardon, ma'am, but how could you have known my character. I had but spoken one greeting to you prior to my wedding."

Leia eyed her, worry evident in her expression. "I have worried for my son since the moment he struck up a friendship with that insufferable Duke Snoke, and have done my best to have eyes and ears all over to alert me to any real danger he may be in. When word of your hasty engagement reached my ears, I was absolutely confounded. Ben may be rash, but he has eschewed marriage for years despite pressure from myself, His Majesty, and even, if rumors are true, the late Duke himself. So you'll forgive a concerned mother for wishing to ascertain the character of the woman who had managed the impossible task of capturing her son's affections when so many others had failed."

"I-" Rey broke off, discombobulated. Shaking her head she managed to find her voice. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, ma'am. I have not captured Ren's affections. He rarely speaks to me, spending most days in his study, and when he does speak it is usually to correct some blunder I'm unknowingly making. We have been married for a short time and have had an argument nearly every time we speak." Rey shook her head again. "I apologize for being so vulgar in my honesty, ma'am, but I must set your notion of affection between Ren and I to right. If this is what it means to have Ren's affections, then I am very glad not to have the man's apathy or ire."

Rey was uncertain what agitated her so about the princess's assessment, but speaking of Ren's affection for her felt very inconsistent to the behavior she had thus far encountered. The princess watched Rey's speech with a shrewd expression, quietly sipping her tea.

"Of course," Leia said. "I must have been mistaken."

Rey wished to say more, as the princess seemed not to have changed her opinion, but kept quiet. She had already shared quite a lot more than prudence and manners dictate.

"And how is it that you were able to ascertain my character prior to the marriage," Rey asked, trying to redirect the conversation back to her prior inquiry.

Leia smiled. "I asked Mrs. Smith. I seemed to recall you attended our ball with the couple at your side. Rose had quite a lot of good things to say about your character."

Rey smiled, happy to hear her friend had spoken so well of her.

"Yes, Rose is a very dear friend," Rey said, wistfulness creeping into her tone.

Leia reached over and grabbed Rey's hand. "I can well understand the need for friends and I can imagine it is difficult to have none in your own station."

Rey pressed her lips together to hold back a sudden, irrational bout of tears and nodded.

Leia squeezed Rey's hand before looking behind her at the clock and tsk-tsking. "Though this is a terrible point to end our conversation, I'm afraid I must be going. I had not meant to linger so long."

They both rose, Leia grabbing Rey's hand and folding it over her arm again as they walked towards the awaiting carriage. Before stepping in, Leia leaned over to kiss Rey's cheek, patting the other one as she said affectionately, "Do not fret over your position, my dear. You'll learn how to act the duchess soon enough and will have admirers lined up at the door waiting for the chance to become your friend."

Rey swallowed past a sudden lump in her throat and smiled in return. She was not used to motherly affection given so freely, and found herself wishing for more of it in a way she had not since she was a small girl. Something in Leia's expression softened as she looked at Rey. Patting her cheek once more, Leia entered the carriage and left the estate.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for reading! Reviews always appreciated. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Several days passed in which Rey only saw Ren at the breakfast table, though their conversations were pleasant enough, often comprised of benign topics such as the weather.

Often Rey found herself thinking of ideas for her new charity, and she quickly realized how little understanding she had of the mechanics of starting one's own charity. During one lesson she voiced her questions to Mr. Nine Ee.

The man sighed, obviously irritated at having his lesson interrupted. However, when he saw Rey was earnest in her request for information, he placed his hands, folded, on the table.

"There are several things one would need to consider when starting a new venture of any kind. Startup money for the charity must be procured, though I'm sure that would be of little consequence to a woman of your means."

Rey frowned at first, unsure if Mr. Nine Ee was insulting her, but seeing no slight in his eyes or manner, she relaxed her face and nodded in understanding.

"Then of course," he continued, "you would need to procure people willing to donate materials or money. Have you decided what sort of business you intend to start?"

Rey smiled, pleased to share her ideas. "I wish to start a charity which sells used furniture at a discount, with a significant portion of the profits being used to help those in need. First I was thinking the furniture would be donated solely from the wealthy, but it occurred to me that there is no reason those of lower stations could not also donate their furniture. As well, I initially thought that I would ask for the furniture to be donated with no compensation to the donor, but then it occurred to me that more people might be willing to donate their furniture if they were assured of getting something in return. I thought perhaps of offering them half the price I would sell the item for in exchange for the item itself. That way those of lower station could afford to replace older furniture and would also be providing additional materials for the store. And if the item is in poor condition then it could be given for free to those in the most serious need."

Rey paused, realizing she had gotten carried away in her excitement, and ducked her head. "I beg your pardon. I'm afraid I got quite carried away with myself."

Mr. Nine Ee cleared his throat. "Indeed. However, your ideas do have merit. Have you given thought to who would manage the books in this venture?"

Rey chewed her lip. "Well, I was thinking I could do it." Seeing Mr. Nine Ee's eyebrows fly upward, she continued hastily, "At least at first. If the charity is successful then perhaps there would be opportunity for hiring employees to help run the day to day." She smiled hesitantly at Mr. Nine Ee. "Would you be able to teach me how to manage books? I know my basic numbers already."

Mr. Nine Ee cleared his throat. "Of course, if that is what you wish, I shall add it to your curriculum."

Rey smiled, relieved to have found an ally to help her. "Thank you very much, sir."

Mr. Nine Ee cleared his throat again. "Of course."

* * *

The next morning Rey was standing in front of the window, watching the sunrise now a favorite way to start her morning, when there was a knock at her door.

Assuming it was Beatrice, Rey called out, "You may come in."

As the door opened, Rey turned around, startled to find Rose standing somewhat awkwardly in the doorway, dressed in servant's attire.

"Rose!" Rey exclaimed, smiling and walking quickly over. "What a pleasant surprise! What on earth are you doing here?"

Rose returned her smile. "I'm to be your new companion."

Rey shook her head, confused. "My what?"

Rose stepped into the room fully and closed the door, grabbing Rey's hand. "Her Grace approached Finn and me a couple days ago about coming to work here. She knows of our friendship and mentioned you were in need of companionship. Since you already have a lady's maid, and as your lady's maid I would not have much time to be your companion with my other duties, she suggested I work as your paid companion."

A small frown marred Rey's otherwise happy expression. "But won't my being your employer muddle our friendship?"

Rose smiled. "Finn and I discussed that very topic." She lowered her voice, pulling Rey over towards their chairs. "He was very hesitant to come back to work in this house. As you know, he did not have a pleasant time here. However, I managed to convince him that life at the estate would be different with you as mistress." She squeezed Rey's hand as they both sat. "And I have no doubt that you will be just as fine a friend, regardless of my being paid or not."

Rey bit her lip, considering the situation. It would be rude to say no to the arrangement since it was the princess who had arranged it, but she did not want Rose to feel obligated towards her. Looking closely at her friend, Rey leaned forward. "You must promise me you will not change your manner around me. You need not ever fear the loss of your job and you may leave at any time if you feel the arrangement is not working for you. I do not wish for my only friend to feel obligated to return my friendship."

Rose nodded, smiling broadly. "Of course."

Rey sighed, tension she had been unaware of leaving her body at Rose's answer. Now that she could be assured that her friend was not in an awkward situation, she was really quite thrilled to have a companion with her in this enormous house.

"What will you do while I am in my lessons?" Rey asked. "Or if I'm called away, visiting someone? Will you be forced to come with me everywhere I go?"

"His Grace suggested last night that I help your lady's maid with any work that she has to complete, and if not her, then the other maids of the house."

Rey's eyebrows shot upwards. "You've spoke with Ren?"

Rose nodded solemnly. "Yes. We arrived late last night. Her Grace had wished for my being here to be a surprise upon your waking, so we did not arrive until after you were here preparing for bed." Rose leaned forward, dropping her voice, though they were the only two in the room. "He is really quite severe, your husband. I can see why Finn had some trepidation at returning."

The corners of Rey's mouth turned up. "He's not as severe as his reputation would have him seem, though he can have quite the temper." At her friend's wide eyes Rey rushed on. "Not that I have ever been on the receiving end of a temper." Shaking her head, she laughed nervously. "He mostly approaches me with indifference."

Rey reached over to clasp her friend's hand and smiled widely.

"I'm so glad you're here."

Rose returned her smile. "Me too."

* * *

The following days were considerably brighter for Rey, having Rose as her companion. Rose had scolded both Rey and her sister when she learned they had kept Miss Tico's employment a secret from her, though she laughed good-naturedly in the end, joining Rey in her etiquette lessons.

Before Rey realized it, the day of Lady Holdo's ball had arrived. The day prior, Rey's seamstress arrived with a new dress, which Rey found rather silly considering she still had a closet full of as yet unworn dresses. The seamstress claimed she had been commissioned by the Duke, however, so Rey let did not make a fuss, though she felt she really should talk to him about more resourceful spending. Surely there was a dress in her closet already that was worth wearing to the ball.

Rey stood while pins were placed and seams ripped and sewn, head tilted as she admired the dress. It was rather pretty, pink silk with a sheer lace overlay. The sleeves were slightly puffed, short given the warm weather, and the scoop neck flattered her figure nicely.

"That color becomes you," Rose stated. "You shall have His Grace on the floor when he sees you."

Rey huffed a laugh. "While I do think the dress is very pretty, I don't think we should put on airs."

Rose walked over, carrying the matching pink sash which would fit at the waist of the dress and raised her eyebrows. "We shall see, but I think it entirely unlikely that the Duke will remain unaffected. Mark my words, you shall be the envy of every woman there."

Rey smiled, choosing to remain silent about her own doubts on that front. While the dress was indeed very pretty, Rey had no delusions of grandeur where the ladies of the peerage were concerned, and the closer the ball drew the more nerves Rey felt about attending with Ren as the only familiar, if not entirely friendly, face there.

The following evening, Rey stood in front of the mirror as Beatrice dressed her, pairing white silk slippers and white elbow length gloves with the dress. Rose did what she could to help as Beatrice styled Rey's hair, curling and pinning for what felt like hours. When at last Rey was bid to look at herself, her breath caught. She felt as if she was looking at stranger, so delicate and regal did she look. The dress had been tailored to fit perfectly, the gloves and shoes complimenting the dress nicely. As well, Beatrice's intricate style of curls piled atop Rey's head, with a few tendrils left to drift around her face, was quite possibly the prettiest Rey had seen herself.

Smiling through the mirror at Rose, Rey felt positively giddy. Rose bit her lip and then gave into a squeal of excitement.

Grabbing Rey's hands, she said, "I cannot wait to hear about the evening. You must promise to try to enjoy yourself."

Rey smiled back, though the nerves that had been temporarily cast aside returned. "I shall do my best, for your sake if not my own."

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, Rey walked towards the door. Opening it, she again found Ren waiting for her. She started to bid him good evening but stopped when she saw his expression.

Rey watched him take a deep breath, his lips parted as his eyes traveled down and then up, finally alighting on her own eyes. She was reminded rather suddenly of their wedding day when his eyes had looked nearly black rather than their usual shade of brown.

"Good evening, Ren," she said quietly, feeling both pleased and uncomfortable at his intense gaze.

Ren blinked rapidly a moment before nodding towards her. "Good evening." Holding out his arm, Rey placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, feeling a sudden, and unexpected, lightheadedness at the contact.

Shaking her head to try and dissipate the sudden rush of nerves, she smiled shyly at Ren who was looking down at her with an indecipherable emotion behind his eyes. The smile dropped from her mouth as Ren's stare became prolonged.

"Shall we, then?" she asked.

A small frown marred Ren's expressed before he nodded his head and they started down the hallway towards the stairs.

They remained silent the rest of the walk to the carriage, Ren silently taking the place of the footman in helping her up into the carriage. He climbed into the carriage after her and, though it was dark, Rey could sense his stare in her direction. As she sat, looking out the window, Rey mulled over the sudden and confusing tension between them, different from the tension which usually found its way into their conversations.

After several minutes of silence, as the carriage traveled towards the estate of Lady Holdo, Ren spoke suddenly.

"That dress becomes you."

Rey, startled out of the contemplation of her swirling emotions, struggled to respond, her stomach flipping at Ren's flattering remark. "I…thank you. The seamstress you hired is very good."

Ren did not respond and they lapsed into silence once more, Rey chewing her lip as she returned again contemplated the confusing rush of emotions.

When the carriage came to a stop, nerves of a different sort came back to reside in Rey's stomach, reminding her of the uncertainty of the night ahead of her. Ren exited the carriage ahead of her and held out his hand, once again displacing the footman. Rey's hand trembled slightly as she held it out for Ren to clasp, her footing unsteady as she descended the carriage and gazed around her.

The home of Lady Holdo was considerably smaller than Rey's new residence, though it was still substantial in size, and there was a queue of people waiting to greet the Lady. As they walked towards the door Ren again placed Rey's hand in the crook of his arm, placing his hand on top of hers. Rey swallowed at the small gesture, which felt strangely intimate.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rey saw Ren glance down at her several times, though neither of them spoke, Rey for her part feeling too confused to hold a conversation with the man beside her.

As they neared the Lady in question, Rey admired her dress, a lovely lavender shade which suited her complexion nicely.

Lady Holdo's smile grew into a wide grin when she saw them.

"Ben, my dear boy, it has been an age since I last saw you!" she exclaimed.

As Ren nodded, Rey's eyebrows went up at the Lady's use of his Christian name. Turning to Rey, Lady Holdo smiled.

"And this must be the lovely Duchess of Ren." Lady Holdo gave a quick curtsy, which, though proper protocol, felt rather odd, as the woman was almost surely thirty years her senior. "Aren't you a vision, my dear. Thank you so much for attending."

Rey smiled back, feigning a confidence she did not feel. "It is a pleasure. Thank you for the invitation."

Not wishing to hold up the line, she and Ren walked into the manor, following the trail of people into the ballroom. Despite her nerves, Rey smiled as she beheld the revelry in front of her. The center of the room was taken by a long line of dancers, with other attendees sitting or standing along the edges of the room, talking in groups of two or three. Rey allowed Ren to guide her to one side of the room. Finding an empty spot along a wall, they stopped and turned to watch the room. To her surprise and confusion, Ren continued to hold her hand in his elbow.

To distract herself from the confusing feelings triggered by such close quarters with her husband, Rey watched the dancers in front of her. She saw several people glancing at them and whispering, though none came to speak.

Rey jumped when Ren leaned his head towards her ear and spoke softly, "As a duchess it will be up to you to introduce yourself to those here."

Rey turned her head, breath hitching as she realized there were mere inches separating her and Ren.

"I don't know who any of these people are," she said quietly, heart beating quickly as Ren drew back slightly, watching her closely. "How can I be expected to introduce myself to everyone present when it is I who am the stranger?"

Ren regarded her a moment before straightening. "Come."

Pulling her along with him, Ren walked around the edge of the room, introducing Rey to those present. She struggled to remember the names of those she met, for there were so many, hoping she would not make a fool of herself in the future should she find herself in a conversation with them. As well, Rey had never seen Ren so gregarious. Though his manner was not exactly open, he did not shy away from conversation as he was usually want to do.

After meeting at least half the attending, Ren excused them and walked back over to an open space along the wall.

"That was tedious," he said under his breath, sighing loudly.

Rey pressed her lips together at a sudden desire to smile. "Indeed. That was rather a lot of people to converse with in a single night."

Ren nodded, looking out at the crowd of dancers. The music was festive and Rey wondered, as she tapped her toes, if she would be able to entice her husband to dance. As she was now a married lady, Ren would be her only available dance partner, though the thought was not as depressing as she would have expected.

Just as she was turning to ask, a man in a red captain's suit walked up, smiling.

"Ben!" he exclaimed, surprising Rey as yet another person used Ren's Christian name.

Rey saw Ren draw a deep breath, his manner stiff.

"Captain Dameron," he returned flatly.

The captain smiled broadly, clapping a hand on Ren's shoulder.

"Come now, Benji, don't be so aloof," he said. "It has been years since last I saw you."

"Benji?" Rey asked, surprised.

"Don't call me that," Ren said to the captain, irritation coloring his voice.

Captain Dameron turned to Rey, a smile on his face. "This must be the lovely Duchess of Ren. I have heard so much about you, Your Grace." He bowed suddenly. "Captain Poe Dameron. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Looking up at her, he winked conspiratorially, a smirk on his face.

Rey felt Ren stiffen beside her, as she struggled to make sense of the relationship between the pair. Captain Dameron seemed very sanguine, not fitting with a childhood friend she would expect Ren to have had. As well, Ren's irritation and the captain's dismissal of it were also curious.

"A pleasure to meet you, Captain," Rey finally remembered to speak. When he straightened, Rey decided to voice her curiosity.

"And how do you know my husband?" she asked.

Captain Dameron smiled broadly. "We knew each other as lads." The smile dimmed as he continued. "Princess Leia took it upon herself to see that I had the care of a mother after my own passed away as a boy."

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that," Rey said, "though it was good of her to see that you were cared for."

Poe nodded. "Yes, it was very kind of her to do so." Clearing his throat, he spoke again. "But let us not speak of such melancholy matters." Turning to Ren, whose face was hardened and body tensed, he said, "It was quite the happy surprise to hear that the notoriously surly Duke of Ren had entered into a nuptial state of bliss. You must regale me with the story of your whirlwind romance."

"I-" Rey started, unsure how she would respond, when Ren interrupted her.

"Of what consequence is it to you?" he asked.

Rey frowned at his rude response.

Captain Dameron raised his eyebrows. "Can a friend not inquire about such happy tidings?"

Ren pressed his lips together. "Were we friends, then indeed you could, but as we are not, I do not see the point in regaling you with the tale."

The Captain shook his head, a rueful smile on his face. "Come now. We have known one another since childhood. Surely that is worth something."

Ren took a deep breath but did not respond, instead turning away to face forward. Rey looked between them, at a loss of how to respond to such rude behavior by her husband.

Captain Dameron looked at Ren with a small frown on his features before looking back at Rey and smiling. "Perhaps the lady would allow me the pleasure of dancing?"

Before Rey could respond, Ren turned his head and gripped her hand tightly. "No." Without further response, Rey found herself being dragged to the dance floor, which was just lining up for the next dance.

"That was rather rude," Rey hissed at him as she saw several people looking towards them and whispering.

Ren gave no response as he left her go to stand on his side of the line.

It was all Rey could do to recall the steps as her mind whirled, wondering what had transpired in the past to cause Ren to react so coldly to a childhood companion. Ren seemed rather agitated as they danced, but said nothing to Rey. She watched him, trying to puzzle out why Ren was so opposed to the Captain, as Rey had found his demeanor rather amiable and engaging.

Amid all the confusing thoughts, Rey could not help a small smile of amusement as she recalled the captain referring to Ren as Benji.

Rey was so lost in her thoughts that the dance was over before she knew it. When she looked up at Ren, she found him gazing at her intensely. Swallowing, Rey turned suddenly and walked quickly to an open space along the wall, trying to keep her wits about her. When she turned to face the crowd, Ren stepped next to her.

Though the room was filled with the sounds of merriment and conversation, the silence between them felt tangible, filling the space between and around them. Rey wished to ask questions but was cognizant of the people around, eyeing them and likely waiting for a bit of gossip.

When she could stand the silence no further, Rey turned to Ren.

"I'm in need of refreshment."

She turned but before she could walk away Ren grabbed her hand, staying her. She turned in surprise, looking from their joined hands up to his face.

"Allow me," he said softly.

Rey's lips parted in surprise as Ren let go of her hand and walked towards the refreshments.

"The Duke and Duchess of Ren are certainly an interesting pair."

Rey stiffened as she picked up the conversation of two ladies a little ways away.

"She is certainly a beauty, I will give her that, but I heard she was nothing more than a servant before he married her."

"Oh indeed, I heard the same, though no one seems to know how they met or why they married."

"One could hazard a few guesses, I'm sure. I heard from Miss Meredith that His Majesty ordered the Duke to marry and produce an heir."

"Well, I'm certain his Majesty did not intend for Ren to pick a bride out of the riff raff of common servants."

The pair tittered as Rey closed her eyes, struggling to remain calm. Glancing to her right, she saw several people glancing at her, likely also hearing the pair of ladies gossiping about her. Needing to get away from the situation, Rey walked away quickly, hearing one lady hush the other as she walked by, heading towards a set of doors leading to a balcony.

Rey breathed deeply when the cool night air hit her face. She walked to the edge of the balcony, placing her hands on the stone railing and looking out at the dark grounds. She wished Rose were with her, that she might have a friend to laugh off the gossip with. She had known that people were talking, but that did not make the talk any easier to hear.

"There you are."

Rey jumped, whirling around with her hand over her heart to find Ren standing several feet away, cups in hand.

"You startled me," she said.

Ren handed her a cup, which she quickly took a large drink from.

"That was not my intent," he replied by way of apology. "What are you doing out here?"

Rey turned back to the railing. "I was in need of some fresh air."

There was silence behind her before Ren stepped next to her on the railing, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned towards him, unable to clearly make out his expression.

"What happened?" His voice was soft, but held a note of ire.

Rey took a deep breath, shaking her head. "Nothing I didn't expect. I overheard some ladies telling tales about us."

Rey saw Ren stiffen and put a hand on his arm. "Please do nothing. It will only provide further gossip."

Ren did not move for several moments, his breath quickening as he seemed to struggle with his temper. The last thing Rey needed was for Ren to make a scene.

"Perhaps another dance?" she asked.

Rey watched as Ren's throat bobbed, his jaw ticking, before he finally nodded stiffly.

Setting her cup on the railing, Rey placed her hand on the arm of her husband and allowed him to steer them back inside.

Once they were again lined up to dance, Rey was startled to see the ire in Ren's expression. It was then that she noticed Captain Dameron standing next to Ren. His position was such that Rey would also share some steps with him. She couldn't help but wonder if that was the cause of Ren's obvious irritation.

The dance started and Rey tried to concentrate on her steps. This was a newer dance, though Miss Tico had helped her work on it prior to this evening.

When the steps brought her alongside Captain Dameron, he said in a low voice, "I don't believe your husband much enjoys sharing his dance partner."

They were separated before Rey could respond. When next she came alongside Ren, his manner was very stiff and his narrowed gaze was not on her.

"Do not give the gossips more fuel," she hissed as they parted. Little good it would do for them to dance in hopes of deterring the gossips if Ren insisted on making a scene.

Rey did not know what offense Captain Dameron had made, but Ren's behavior was very peculiar. She spent the remainder of the dance again trying to puzzle out what Captain Dameron could have done to cause Ren to become so agitated.

As the dance finished, Rey spotted Princess Leia and Mr. Solo in one corner and smiled. Ren glanced over his shoulder and stiffened when he saw them. Feeling bold, Rey hurried over to her in-laws, happy to find a friendly face among the crowd.

As she approached, Leia smiled broadly. Mr. Solo, for his part, though very dapper, looked as if he felt out of place, repeatedly tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"I'm so happy to see you here, dear," Leia said, grabbing Rey's hand and squeezing. Looking over Rey's shoulder, she added, "And you have enticed my son to dance, no less. What an unexpected surprise."

Rey turned to find that Ren just behind her, looking uncomfortable.

"Mother," he said, his words clipped. "Father."

Mr. Solo frowned as he nodded towards his son, and Rey wondered if he was unhappy with the cold manner of Ren's greeting.

"It is good to see you both," Rey said, smiling shyly at them both.

Mr. Solo turned towards her, his manner softening considerably as he nodded back at her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Leia asked, still eying Ren.

Rey swallowed and forced a smile. "It's nice to see a friendly face."

"That bad, is it?" Mr. Solo said wryly.

Rey laughed in spite of herself. "It hasn't been all bad."

"Listen," Mr. Solo continued, raising his eyebrows. "Don't let the stuffy people here make you feel like you don't belong. I know how they can be, and it's best to just ignore them."

Rey pressed her lips together and nodded as a warm feeling swelled in her chest at Mr. Solo's kind words. It occurred to her that he likely knew exactly what she was going through.

She looked at Leia and found her watching Ren. As Rey turned to Ren, she saw he was watching his father with a mixture of thoughtfulness and confusion.

After several moments, Ren blinked and turned his gaze towards Rey. Frowning, he turned to his parents, nodding at them as he pulled Rey away, claiming they were in need of refreshments. Rey was so startled by the sudden exit that she allowed him to tug her along to the opposite side of the room.

Someday soon, she was going to demand an explanation for why he so studiously avoided the only family he had.

* * *

Though the ball was still in full swing when they left, Rey felt exhausted from a night of standing, dancing, and gossip, and was happy they left early. Lulled by the rocking of the carriage, Rey rested her head against the side wall and closed her eyes, falling quickly to sleep.

In what felt like the next moment, Rey awoke to a gentle shake on her shoulder.

Blinking in confusion, it took her a moment to realize where she was.

"We've arrived home," Ren said, his hand remaining on her shoulder.

Gathering her wits, Rey stifled a yawn. "I'm afraid the events of the evening have tired me considerably more than I realized."

Ren exited the carriage first and held out a hand to help her down. As they walked towards the home it took Rey a few moments to realize he had not let go of her hand. Supposing he realized her disorientation and decided to help guide her to her room, Rey made no mention of the fact.

As they headed towards the stairs, Rey glanced at the grandfather clock, surprised to see the hour was past midnight. As Rey climbed the stairs, hand on the banister, Ren let her hand go in favor of placing it on the small of her back, likely to hold her steady as she ascended the steps.

Once reaching her door, Rey turned to thank him for escorting her.

Before she could voice her thanks, however, Ren spoke first.

"I don't want you associating with Captain Dameron."

Her head still foggy with sleep, it took Rey a moment to understand the statement. When she did, she frowned in both irritation and confusion.

"Why ever not?" she asked. "He seems perfectly amiable and is familiar with the rest of your family. It makes sense that he would befriend me as well."

"I forbid it," Ren said, his voice raising in severity.

Rey's eyebrows flew upwards. "You forbid it?"

"Yes. Have no contact with the man."

Rey shook her head, her own irritation rising. "What has the captain done to you to deserve such censure?"

"It matters not," Ren said, looking away and avoiding her question. "I don't want you to befriend him. He is not fit company for you to keep."

"You're being ridiculous," Rey said. "I saw nothing about the man to warrant your disdain. He addressed you as a longtime friend and brother. It seems as though you were raised together-"

Rey's speech was interrupted when Ren abruptly grabbed either side of her face and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped in shock and froze, too surprised to react.

Before she could gather her wits enough to decide whether or not to return Ren's kiss, he ended it, abruptly stepping back.

He was breathing rapidly as Rey watched him with wide eyes.

"I – " He started to speak and then stopped to swallow. "Forgive me, I should not have done that."

Ren turned around quickly and walked away, leaving Rey rooted to the spot in shock.

* * *

 **A/N:** As always, thanks so much for reading. This chapter ballooned on me, and I wrote it all while dealing with a sinus infection, but I was determined to get to this darn kiss. Haha! Please let me know if you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are the currency of fanfic. :P Oh and in case anyone's wondering, no Poe is not a Mr. Wickham character. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Rey stood, nonplussed, staring at her open doorway for several minutes, at a loss over what had just occurred and what it meant. Eventually she walked over to her vanity and sat down, attempting to remove the pins from her hair. As she pulled them out, her mind matched pace with her racing heart, reliving Ren's kiss and everything leading up to it.

She could not make sense of it, having assumed up to this evening that, at best, Ren merely tolerated her. Of course, they had developed somewhat of a rapport of late, but Rey had no idea that Ren thought of her as anything other than the malleable piece of clay he had called her during their engagement. That he would kiss her seemed wholly out of character with the man she had interacted with thus far.

And why would he forbid her to associate with his childhood companion, and seemingly agreeable man, Captain Dameron? It occurred to her that perhaps jealousy was the root cause, but she quickly dismissed the idea as absurd. And even if it were true, surely Ren did not have such a low opinion of her as to assume she would break her marriage vows. It's true they had yet to properly consummate the marriage, but Rey would never think to bring such scandal upon herself or Ren. It was enough to deal with people's assumptions regarding their marriage without adding rumors of infidelity to the mix.

So consumed with her thoughts was she, Rey did not notice Beatrice had entered the room until she started pulling the remaining pins out of Rey's hair. When asked how she enjoyed the ball, Rey replied distractedly that it was fine but did not elaborate further. Sensing she did not wish to talk, Beatrice continued her work in silence. Once her hair was down, Rey stood up and allowed Beatrice to help her out of her dress and into her bedclothes. Once she was dressed, Beatrice gathered the dress, gloves, and shoes, and turned towards Rey.

"Will there be anything else?" she asked, concern etched on her face.

Rey shook her head, forcing a smile to try to put Beatrice at ease. "That will be all. Please feel free to sleep late tomorrow, as I am sure I shall be asleep much later than usual."

Beatrice nodded, curtsied, and then left, closing the door behind her.

Rey climbed into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin as she lay on her back, staring at the canopy above her. Though her weariness still persisted, her mind was racing far too much to allow sleep, and her thoughts once again turned to Ren's kiss, now etched into her mind in vivid detail. She recalled the feel of rough calluses on her cheeks as he grabbed her face, the feel of his lips, surprisingly soft, pressed against hers. He had closed his eyes and she now recalled how long and full his eyelashes were. Details she did not recall noticing were now on full display in her mind, and yet the most confusing detail to sneak its way in was the realization that she had not found the experience unpleasant. In fact, as she thought of it now, biting her lip, she felt a nervous flutter in her stomach.

She thought now of her first impression of Ren as not quite handsome. At the time, though she had thought his appearance striking, she had felt his nose was perhaps a little overlong and his ears stuck out quite a lot. Now, instead, she found herself remembering the softness of his hair as it brushed her forehead, the map of freckles and moles across his face that, rather than detracting from his looks, seemed to add to his overall handsomeness. Rey frowned slightly as she realized that she had, quite without her own foreknowledge, begun to think of her husband as a handsome man, one which caused nervous flutters to take up residence in her stomach.

Rey turned on her side, pulling her knees up to chest as she stared out her darkened window, quite at a loss for how to process her feelings and what they might mean for her marriage and general happiness.

* * *

Though she dozed on and off at various points of the night, it wasn't until the sun had begun peaking above the horizon that Rey fell asleep properly. When she awoke, the sun was high in the sky and she was disoriented a moment, unsure why she waking so late in the day.

The events of the prior evening came flooding back, however, and she sighed as she got out of the bed. Rey worried her lip as she contemplated how she would address Ren's kiss, if she would at all, when she saw him. She walked over to her vanity to brush and braid her hair when she noticed a note with her name scrawled on it sitting on top.

Frowning, Rey picked up the letter and opened it.

 _My Dear,_

 _I have been summoned by His Majesty and must leave immediately._

 _I expect I shall be in London for several weeks._

 _Regards,_

 _Ren_

Rey stared at the handsome scrawl of letters on the page, her general grogginess confusing the meaning of the words at first. Rereading the letter a second, and then a third, time Rey felt an ache in her chest, which seemed suspiciously akin to disappointment.

Still holding the letter, Rey sat at her vanity, staring down at her hairbrush as she contemplated this turn of events. Had she received the same letter yesterday she had no doubt her response would have been relief. That it was now no longer that, but a strange and empty disappointment, added to Rey's already confused feelings.

Biting her lower lip, she glanced down again at the letter, still clutched tightly in her hand. _My dear_ , it said. It was not the first time Ren had called her so, and yet today the two words felt different, more intimate than they had previously.

Rey suddenly huffed a quiet laugh at herself, shaking her head. A single kiss, and a note, and she was swooning. How silly she was. Folding the letter and placing it in one of her drawers, Rey got up and walked over to the bell pull, though as she glanced out the window she wondered if it was worth getting dressed when the night would surely arrive in but a few hours.

Rey returned to vanity, glancing once at the drawer which contained Ren's note before returning her gaze to the mirror and pulling the brush through her hair.

When there was a light knock at the door, Rey called for them to come in. Turning, she smiled as Rose walked through the door with a tray in her hand.

"I begged Beatrice to let me bring you your tray," Rose said by way of greeting, walking over and setting it on the coffee table by the window. Sitting in one of the chairs, Rose turned over two cups and began pouring tea, adding cream and sugar as she knew Rey liked. While she did so, Rey quickly braided her hair and walked over to join her.

"I feel a little foolish receiving you in my night clothes at such an hour," Rey said, picking up a slice of toast and dunking it into her tea.

"Oh, never mind that," Rose said, waving a hand. "I want to know about the ball. You must tell me everything."

Rey chewed her toast slowly, biding her time as she contemplated what to say and how much.

Finally, after her second sip of tea, she responded. "The house was smaller than this, though many are, I suppose. Lady Holdo seemed a gracious woman, though I was very surprised when she referred to Ren by his Christian name."

Rose nodded. "That would make some sense, yes. His mother and she were good friends from before His Grace was born."

Rey cocked her head, only now realizing how much her friend knew about her husband's family. Perhaps she could help Rey unravel the reason behind Ren's dislike of Captain Dameron.

Setting her tea cup down in favor of grabbing a finger sandwich, Rey voiced her query. "Have you heard much of a Captain Dameron?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, he frequents the house when his regiment is in town."

"What do you know of him?" Rey asked, taking a bite of the sandwich.

Rose sipped her own tea. "Only that his mother was a friend of the Princess's and that she died while he was young. Her Grace took it upon herself to see that he had a mother figure in his life. Though he had a home of his own, I hear he spent a great deal of time at the Skywalker manor as a boy. He and His Grace used to play together as children."

Rey frowned, as Rose's words offered further confusion.

"Did you meet the Captain last night?" Rose asked.

Rey nodded, distracted. "Yes." Looking up she added, "And he seemed very amiable, but Ren does not like him at all. He forbade me to have contact with the man and I can't figure out why. When I asked, he offered no explanation."

"Did something happen when you met?" Rose asked, also confused.

Rey shook her head. "He was perhaps a little forward given our new acquaintance, but it was clear that he knew Ren well, so I did not think much of it. When he asked me to dance, though perhaps a bit out of line, Ren became upset and pulled me away to dance with him instead."

Rose's eyebrows rose. "And that's all? How was the captain with His Grace?"

Rey sighed. "He treated him as if he were a dear friend or brother, while Ren showed nothing but contempt for the man."

Rose narrowed her eyes in thought, sipping her tea and looking at Rey over the rim of the cup.

"I cannot claim to know His Grace well," Rose said, "but have you considered it was jealousy?"

Rey frowned. "Yes, the thought did cross my mind, but it seemed more than that. Ren was cold with the captain from his first hello."

"Strange indeed," Rose said, seeming lost in contemplation. "I'll ask Finn to see if he has any more insight into the state of their relationship."

Rey smiled. "Thank you. You're such a good friend."

Rose returned her smile and waved her hand. "Of course, it is nothing. Tell me more of the ball. Were you able to make any acquaintances?"

Rey sighed. "Too many."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Ren took it upon himself to introduce me to half the people in attendance. It shall be a miracle indeed if I remember any of their names next we meet."

Rey grabbed another sandwich as Rose chuckled.

"That seems very out of character, no?" Rose asked. "Everything I've heard has His Grace very reclusive in his acquaintances."

"It does seem so, doesn't it," Rey said, cocking her head as a thought occurred to her. "It was rather a sweet gesture on his part, now that I think of it."

"How so?" Rose asked, leaning over to grab a finger sandwich as well.

"He pointed out that as a Duchess, I would have to approach people first in order to form an acquaintance. When I expressed distress at the idea, he took it upon himself to introduce me."

Rose raised her eyebrows, but said nothing, taking another sip of tea. Rey sat back in her seat, to distracted to remember her manners, sighing as another thought occurred to her. Had she missed signs of Ren's affections, clouded by her own sense loneliness and unease in her station?

Rey glanced over at Rose, considering if she should share Ren's kiss with her. Rose, as a married woman, may have more insight into the situation. However, to properly explain it, Rey would have to admit to her friend that she had not yet consummated her marriage. She recalled the awkwardness when Rose had informed her of her duties as a wife. It was not an experience Rey wished to repeat. However, her friend had been kind enough to set aside the fact that they were new in their friendship when she suspected Rey might be entering marriage with no idea of what to expect. Surely she would not judge Rey, or Ren for that matter.

Rey took a deep breath and sat up straight. Placing her hands in her lap, she forced herself to look Rose in the eyes as she asked, "Can I speak with you about a personal matter regarding my marriage?"

Rose opened her mouth, but before she could respond, Rey rushed on to add, "Do not feel obligated to say yes if it would make you uncomfortable."

Rose smiled kindly. "I am happy to be of assistance in any way that I can. In return, I must request that you too not feel obligated to share more than you are comfortable."

Rey nodded and swallowed, gathering her courage, reminding herself that her friend has been nothing but helpful and nonjudgmental in their friendship thus far.

"After we left the ball, I fell asleep in the carriage. When we arrived back at the house, Ren escorted me to my room. I did not notice at the time, as I was still groggy from my brief nap, but Ren kept hold of my hand on the walk to my room. When we arrived -" Rey paused, thinking back through the conversation. "When we arrived, he forbade me from having contact with Captain Dameron. When I requested to know why, he…he kissed me."

Rey chewed her lip as she watched Rose, who stared at her a moment before comprehension dawned on her face.

"Was this the first time he has kissed you?" Rose asked, surprise coloring her voice.

Rey nodded, heat rising up her neck. "We…We never consummated the marriage." She wrung her hands nervously as she continued. "He seemed so put off by the idea at the time, and has shown so little interest in me thus far, that it has never occurred to me that he might have developed feelings for me. Even now the idea feels absurd, though I know there must be some merit to it or he would never have kissed me." She looked over at Rose, seeking her confirmation. "Right?"

Rose frowned in thought, looking as confused by the situation as Rey felt. "Has he ever said why he chose to marry you?"

Rey huffed a laugh. "He told me he was ordered to be married and he chose me because he would be able to mold me into a suitable wife."

Rose's eyebrows rose. "That's a very shocking thing to hear."

Rey pressed her lips together. "Indeed, it was. However, Mr. Plutt had made it quite clear I had no choice but to go through with the marriage."

Rose reached over. "You poor dear. I could see you were nervous, but I had no idea that you were being put through such an ordeal."

Rey's mouth tipped upwards. "It hasn't been all bad. I no longer spend my every waking moment keeping house for Mr. Plutt. I'm getting a proper education." Rey felt her cheeks warm again at that admission. "And of course, I get to spend a good part of every day in the company of my dear friend." She smiled shyly at Rose, who returned her smile with a broad one of her own.

"Yes, your marriage has been fortunate for the both of us," Rose replied with a laugh. "I dearly love the Solos, but I have to admit it's been refreshing spending my time with a friend." The smile dropped from her face as she continued. "As for your concerns, I do not know what objection His Grace has with Captain Dameron. However, I'm quite certain you received a kiss because your husband thinks of you as more than a woman to be molded. I'd go so far as to say he's fond of you."

Rey leaned back in her chair, sipping her now tepid tea as she pondered the possibility.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for reading! I keep hoping I can update every week and every time something comes up. I wanted this chapter to be longer, but the next section is probably too long since this is already 2700 words, and I didn't want to wait a 3rd week to update, so I decided to post it. Ren won't be gone long, at least in the fic, so no worries about 8 chapters minus Ren. ;) We've also reached a turning point in this fic, with this and the next chapter bridging the first and second parts of the story, so to speak. I'm so happy we've gotten here and I can't wait for all the reveals to come. Again, thanks so much for reading and I always appreciate hearing from you. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Several days passed, in which Rey worked to remain busy. There were her normal lessons in the mornings with Mr. Nine Ee and her etiquette lessons with Miss Tico in the early afternoon. She spent most of the late afternoons figuring out the particulars of starting her own charity. As well, the decorator had returned with samples, sketches, and other ideas for Rey to consider, approve, or deny, and Mrs. Phasma required her approval of meals and other various and sundry things which Ren usually decided. Rose accompanied her in her studies, helping Beatrice in the afternoons when Rey was otherwise occupied, and then dined with her in the evenings. Rose had also taken it upon herself to help Rey with her needlework, which was thus far sorely lacking. In all, Rey had come to the realization that, despite having a house full of servants to tend to all the things she used to do for Mr. Plutt, the life of a duchess was far busier than she would have imagined. She was relieved, however, to discover the feelings of being overwhelmed that had plagued her mere weeks ago were considerably less so now. It appeared she was starting to adjust to life at the manor.

Yet, despite days filled from start to finish, the near constant companionship of Rose, and a house bursting with servants, Rey found that a strange sort of loneliness accompanied her through the day. Though Rey had rarely seen him when he was here, knowing Ren was not in the residence made the grand house feel empty. The discovery of this sentiment added to Rey's already confused feelings.

She continued to ponder Rose's assumption that Ren did indeed feel a sort of fondness for her and weighed it against her own observations and interactions with her husband. Though she was still very confused, she was beginning to suspect she had done her husband very ill in thinking so poorly of his actions.

Just short of a week after Ren's departure, Rey received an invitation to dine with the Solos. She smiled at the invite, quickly writing out a response and sending it back with the messenger. Though her previous experience at the Skywalker manor had not been enjoyable, Rey was fond of the Princess and looked forward to further conversation with Mr. Solo. As well, she wondered if Ren's mother may be able to help shed light on her confusion.

* * *

Rey arrived at the Skywalker manor, butterflies in her stomach, feeling keenly the absence of her husband. It was one thing to arrive at one's in-laws for afternoon tea by oneself, and quite another to arrive to a formal dinner. Rey hoped that she would not shame herself, or Miss Tico, by forgetting her etiquette lessons.

As she exited the carriage on weak knees, she took a deep breath, smoothing her hands down her skirt and reminding herself that her in-laws had given her no cause to expect mistreatment.

She was shown to the drawing room immediately by Mr. Threepio.

"The Duchess of Ren, ma'am."

Leia stood, smiling, and walked over to Rey, grabbing her hands. "It's so good to see you, dear."

Rey smiled shyly, bowing her head. "Thank you for the invitation."

Leia smiled, turning around and leading Rey over to a settee. Han stood in front of a chair looking vaguely uncomfortable in his formal eveningwear. He nodded in Rey's direction before resuming his seat and opening a newspaper as she and Leia both sat.

"When we heard that Ben was in London," Leia said, "I knew you must be lonely in that big house. Servants everywhere and I still get lonely when Han leaves on business."

Rey smiled, Leia's unassuming nature easing the knots in her stomach. "Thankfully I've had much to occupy my time in his absence," she said.

Leia chuckled. "Yes, a house that large does require quite a lot of attention."

Rey nodded. "As well, I have my lessons and have been trying to figure out just how to start a new charity. Quite honestly I find myself feeling overwhelmed rather frequently."

Leia patted Rey's hand and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I imagine it has been quite the adjustment from your previous living situation. Running a manor is demanding when you've had your entire childhood to prepare, so I can only imagine the strain such an undertaking would cause. Please do feel free to ask me for help if you need it." Leia let go of Rey's hand as she nodded her head in thanks, and turned to the tea set, asking how she would like her tea.

Handing Rey her cup, Leia asked, "I trust the Smiths have been settling in?"

Rey smiled broadly as she accepted the cup. "Yes, they are. I'm afraid I've been remiss in thanking you for arranging for their transfer. It's been so wonderful to have my good friend as my companion."

Leia eyebrows rose. "It wasn't my idea, I'm afraid, though I did think it a good one after our conversation, last I visited."

Rey frowned, nonplussed. "Not your idea?"

Leia chuckled knowingly and sipped lightly at her tea. "No dear. It was Ben who approached me about arranging for Mrs. Smith to be your companion. He seemed to feel you needed a familiar and friendly face around the manor, and I simply agreed."

Rey felt rooted to the spot in shock, tea cup paused halfway to her lips. It had been Ren's idea? Rey thought back through their conversations, trying to determine if she had missed an important detail that would have revealed the idea was Ren's all along. After several long moments, unaware that the Princess was watching her closely, she recalled a conversation with Ren in which she mentioned feeling lonely since Rose was only free on Sundays. Rey's confused frown intensified. The idea that Ren had taken it upon himself to remedy her loneliness once again felt at odds with the impersonal, thoughtless man Rey believed she had married.

"Are you all right dear?" Leia finally asked, setting her cup down, looking quite concerned.

Rey blinked rapidly, coming back to herself, pasting a smile on her face and trying to retain her composure. "Of course," she replied, forcing herself to sip her tea. "I'm simply taken aback. I did not realize that it was Ren who arranged for the Smiths to live at the manor. I had assumed it was the conversation I had with yourself that was the driving factor for their arrival."

"I see," Leia said. "And Ben never mentioned it to you?"

Rey shook her head slowly, mind still racing. "Not a word."

Leia picked up her tea once more, shaking her head. "How very strange of him."

Rey nodded, absentmindedly sipping at her tea as her thoughts continued to swirl. Before Rey could ponder this new information for long, however, Mr. Threepio arrived to inform the trio that dinner was served. Rey trailed behind her in-laws as Han held out his arm for Leia. When they entered the dining room, Rey halted, spending a panicked moment furiously trying to recall what Miss Tico had said about seating arrangements. In the end she was saved from an embarrassing mistake when Leia gestured towards the chair in which Rey was to sit.

As the first course was served, a small bowl of soup, Rey picked up her spoon and dipped it into her bowl. Despite the recent startling information regarding Ren, Rey had to suppress a smile as she recalled her first dinner with Ren, in which she had learned the many rules required to eat soup properly.

"How's my son treating you?" Han asked, rather suddenly.

Rey swallowed her spoonful of soup quickly, blinking rapidly at both the blunt question and the unpleasant burning sensation running down her throat.

"Han, for goodness sakes," Leia said, looking exasperated.

Han raised his eyebrows. "Did I say something uncouth?"

Leia sighed, while Rey suppressed the sudden urge to smile as Han winked at her.

"It's quite alright," Rey said to Leia. Turning to Han she said, "Your son has been…" she paused to consider which word would best describe Ren these past weeks. Given recent information she finally settled on, "attentive."

Han's eyebrows rose as he dipped his spoon into the bowl, slurping it off the spoon and causing Leia to sigh. "Has he really? That doesn't sound like Ben."

Rey again suppressed the urge to smile. Perhaps it was that Han knew what it was like to be thrust into the peerage or perhaps it was his relaxed and slightly improper manner, but Rey found herself feeling quite at ease with her father-in-law.

"He has made sure that I receive the education I need in order to avoid embarrassing myself around other members of the peerage. As well, it appears that he has also taken it upon himself to see that I have a companion with me to stave off loneliness." Rey tipped a spoonful of soup into her mouth. "Perhaps he hasn't spent as much time with me as one would expect of a recently married couple," Rey conceded, frowning as she considered the past weeks with new eyes, "but he has clearly put some thought and effort into my own comfort." Rey paused and then nodded. "So, yes, I would say that attentive is the correct word to use."

It was true that she would rather have had more interactions with her husband directly, but recent revelations regarding his manner, character, and possibly even his affections made her realize anew how sorely she had misjudged him.

"Are you alright, dear?" Leia asked, shaking Rey once more out of her sudden reverie.

Rey sighed, again forcing herself to smile. "I apologize. Finding out it was Ren who arranged for the Smiths to transfer to our home seems to have left me feeling a little out of sorts."

Grasping for a subject to change the conversation, Rey asked, "Will Prince Luke not be joining us this evening?"

It was only after both Han and Leia paused their eating to share a look that Rey wondered if perhaps she had been too forward.

"Forgive me," she said hastily. "It was forward of me to ask."

Leia raised a hand. "It's quite alright. You are, after all, a member of this family now." She sighed. "I had asked him to join us, but he said he was feeling poorly."

Rey glanced at Han, who seemed suddenly very interested in the food on his plate.

Returning to her own food, Rey dared ask, "Is he in ill health?"

Leia pressed her lips together in what appeared to be irritation. Rey was just about to apologize again when Leia answered. "He has kept to his wing of the manor for many years now. I try to coax him down, but he always claims an excuse."

Rey chewed her lip before asking, "How long has he closeted himself away?"

Leia sighed again, picking up her spoon once more and dipping it into her bowl. "Ever since he and Ben had their falling out."

Rey swallowed, wondering if she dared continue her line of questioning. Though Leia was correct, she was a member of the family, she also had only just become one. She was a near stranger to the princess and Mr. Solo.

"I'll save you the argument with yourself," said Leia, the corners of her lips turning up as Rey felt heat flood her cheeks. "They fell out over the previous Duke of Ren. Snoke." At the name, Rey had the sudden urge to shiver, though she didn't know why. "Luke objected to Ben's association with Snoke. Ben, being as stubborn as he is, refused to sever connection with the man." Seeing Rey's confusion, Leia's mouth turned up again. "If you're wondering what concerns Luke had, there were several dark rumors about the man. And I'd be lying if I didn't say that Han and I also had our reservations about Ben's strange connection with him."

Han set down his spoon, his hands fisting. "The boy wasn't the same after that," he said, surprising Rey by chiming in. "He had always had problems with his temper. A Skywalker trait." Han smirked at Leia who rolled her eyes, before his face once more was serious. "After that he became downright volatile. Smashing things, going into a fit of rage any time we brought up Snoke."

"Luke eventually threatened to disinherit Ben if he continued the acquaintance," Leia continued, a waver in her voice. "Ben left that night and severed all connection with Luke. He severed connection with Han and me as well, though after Snoke's passing he became willing to tolerate our presence. Luke has always blamed himself for the situation, but I know it was Snoke's influence. Ever since that day Luke has kept to his wing of the house, cutting himself off to everyone but his valet, Artoo." Leia took a deep breath. "It's been difficult, having the family fractured the way it is." Leia smiled at Rey. "And it's been such a blessing to have you join our family. Han and I both have remarked on the change in Ben's demeaner since your marriage. Whatever it is you have done, we both thank you."

Rey's lips parted in shock. "But I haven't done anything. We have had but a handful of conversations. There must be another cause for this change."

Han and Leia shared a look, before Leia turned to Rey again. "Well, perhaps you're right. Either way we are both happy to have our son return to us."

After that Leia switched the conversation to a less controversial topic for the remainder of dinner. Rey's mind was split between keeping up with the conversation, remembering all the proper manners required for a formal dinner, and puzzling over the information she had received.

* * *

After dinner the trio retired back to the drawing room, where Han immediately returned to reading his newspaper.

Rey chewed her lip as they sat, wanting to ask about Ben's childhood.

"I hope you know," Leia said, watching Rey closely, "that you needn't worry about offending us with questions. It's only natural you should want to know more about Ben."

Rey loosed a breath and smiled in return. "I was just curious what Ren was like as child."

Leia smiled, though her eyes held a hint of sorrow.

"As a child Ben was very sensitive. Oh, he did all the things boys usually do, learned to ride, to hunt and the like, but it was never his passion."

"What was his passion then?" Rey asked, intrigued.

"Ben preferred his studies," Leia said, eyes now distant. "I've never seen a child take to reading and writing like that, much less a boy. Always a nose in some book, or practicing his writing. I dare say his handwriting is prettier than most women."

Rey's heart warmed as she watched Leia describe her son. She decided then to make it her mission to try to reconcile Ren with his family. It was clear that his parents dearly loved Ren and missed him. That Ren should have parents who loved him, and yet chose to ignore them, was not something Rey could abide. She quickly pushed away melancholy thoughts of her own yearning for the parents who had left her.

"What of his friends?" Rey asked.

Leia sighed. "Ben didn't have many friends, truth be told. Poe, that is Captain Dameron, frequented the estate, but he and Ben never quite connected the way I had hoped." Leia lowered her voice. "I'm afraid that my marriage to Han took it's toll on Ben. I'm sure I don't have to tell you how many snobs there are in the peerage. Though he never spoke of it to me, I know he was teased mercilessly about his father."

Rey nodded. "Yes, Ren has mentioned he was teased about his father. It's quite awful to think of." Since Leia had mentioned Captain Dameron, Rey decided to ask her about the strange encounter between the captain and Ren. Leaning forward, she said, "I wonder if you might settle my curiosity on a matter."

"Of course," Leia replied.

"Ren and I met Captain Dameron at Lady Holdo's ball. The captain seemed to have a pleasant nature, but Ren was quite cold with him. He even forbade me to have contact with the man, though I can't figure out why. Would you know what caused Ren's rather violent reaction to the man?"

Leia pursed her lips in thought. "As I said, they never became friends quite as I had hoped, despite Poe's frequent visits. They played often, and I thought they were at least cordial towards one another. Poe has always been more interested in the outdoor activities, such as riding and hunting, than Ben was. I assumed that their lack of friendship was due to a lack of common interests. If there was more to it, I never heard it."

Rey kept herself from sighing, though the lack of resolution to the matter was frustrating. She had spent these past days without Ren contemplating the situation, and had hoped Leia would be able to shed light on the matter.

"Have you asked Ben?" Leia asked.

Rey nodded. "He wouldn't say and then he was gone the next day."

"How very strange," Leia said.

* * *

The next several weeks passed uneventfully. Rey's days remained unchanged, though she had made decisions regarding the design of the drawing room, so there had been a flurry of deliveries. The remaining furniture Rey had moved into storage, reminding her of the importance of finishing the creation of her charity.

Rose informed her that her sewing had improved greatly. Rey supposed that it had, but found she didn't much care for the pastime, finding it tedious. When she broached the subject with Rose and Miss Tico, the latter had suggested she take music and art lessons as well.

Mr. Nine Ee declared her a natural at languages when she managed to master French in so few weeks. He declared that all their lessons would be conducted in French from that point forward and he would begin instruction on the German language.

And though life was decidedly busy, so much so that Rey felt she remained just as busy as she had when she was in Mr. Plutt's house, Rey could not dispel the sense of loneliness caused by Ren's absence. She was acutely aware that his study was empty when she passed by, and found herself often glancing towards the door connecting her room with his.

Rey had hoped she might receive letters from him, but none had thus arrived. She supposed that he must be busy in town and tried not to let her disappointment take root. She also supposed that she could write him herself, but when she sat down to do so, no words would come. The way they had left things prior to his departure did not lend itself towards light letters on the goings on of her days, and thus she had eventually given up trying to compose a letter.

When alone in her room, Rey mused on the curiosity of her feelings, and spent a great deal of time wondering when they had changed. Quite without her consent, she had begun to feel a connection towards Ren. They had, prior to that last night, developed a rapport that she had found pleasant. It occurred to her that perhaps her initial dreams of companionship were not so far off as she had believed. What puzzled her most, however, were that such feelings had developed with so little contact between them. She really only saw him at mealtimes and they had spent more time in silence than conversation.

After her lessons one day, in the late afternoon, Mr. Mitaka arrived to inform her that a Captain Dameron had arrived.

Shocked, Rey rose to greet the man, at a loss as to why he should visit.

"Forgive my impertinence for arriving uninvited," Captain Dameron began.

"It's quite alright," Rey said. "What can I do for you, Captain?"

Captain Dameron looked out the window. "Would you mind if we took a turn about your garden?"

Rey's eyebrows rose, but she nodded. "Of course."

Rey led the way towards the garden. As they began their walk, Captain Dameron cleared his throat.

"You'll forgive me, I hope, for being rather blunt, but I heard from Princess Leia of your concerns regarding Ben's behavior at the ball."

Rey glanced towards the captain. "It was rather strange," she said carefully

They turned a corner and continued on, Rey too distracted by the conversation to notice the beauty of the foliage around them.

"I realize that I acted very forward when we met, and I do apologize. Benji and I have always had an…interesting relationship. I could tell Leia wished us to be close, but I had difficulty getting Ben to warm up to me. Our interests were never really aligned, you see."

Rey nodded. "Leia said as much herself." She paused and then asked, "Benji?"

The captain chuckled. "Most Ben's are short for Benjamin of course. I couldn't help but poke fun when we were lads that Ben's name was merely Ben. I knew he hated it, but it was too easy to tease him over it."

Rey frowned. "If you knew he didn't like it, why persist in using it?"

Captain Dameron shrugged. "It was merely meant in light jest. I didn't realize until later that it truly upset him." He clasped his hands behind his back. "As for why I used it that night, I suppose it was due to my own amusement at his being married."

Rey's frown intensified and the Captain hurried to clarify his meaning. "I wish you nothing but happiness of course. I was delighted to find that Ben had gotten married and amused when I discovered how similar the circumstances were between his parent's marriage and his own. He had spent many days, you see, railing against the idiocy of marrying for love when we were boys. To find he had also married beneath him, pardon the turn of phrase, was a shock. And to have done so without His Majesty's approval was even more shocking."

Rey shook her head, confused. "What do you mean without His Majesty's approval."

The Captains eyebrows rose. "As Ben is in the line of succession, ever closer since his uncle abdicated and His Majesty as yet has no heir, it is up to His Majesty to approve Ben's marriage prior to the fact."

At Rey's obvious shock, Captain Dameron frowned. "I thought you knew. That is why Ben is in London. His Majesty was not happy that Ben married without his consent. It is actually quite scandalous."

Rey felt shock and alarm course through her in equal measure. Perhaps she should have paid closer attention to the gossip swirling at Lady Holdo's ball after all. "But that's quite a dangerous thing to do!"

The captain nodded somberly. "It is." Seeing how distressed Rey was, he quickly added, "I wouldn't fear, Your Grace. Ben may be impulsive and prone to anger, but he will not let His Majesty dissolve the marriage."

Rey's lips parted as shock coursed through her anew. "Dissolve the marriage?" she whispered.

"I'm afraid I've misspoken again," Captain Dameron said. "I assumed you were aware of the situation when you were married."

"I…I…" Rey glanced around, her mind and heart racing. "I apologize, Captain, but I'm not feeling well. You'll excuse me."

Rey turned and hurried down the path back to the house. She was dimly aware of the Captain calling her name and hurrying after her, but she was too distraught to respond. As she exited the gate, however, she halted, heart jumping into her throat.

Ren, dismounting his horse, looked over at her in surprise. Rey's emotions jumbled together as she beheld him. She had had no word that he would be returning. A similar battle of emotions ran through Ren's eyes until he looked behind her and his face hardened.

Rey turned behind her, her heart then sinking as Captain Dameron exited the garden behind her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the wait! I just really wanted you to feel Ren's absence. Method reading...Just kidding of course. :P A series of unfortunate events (not the netflix series) kept me from writing for most of the month of October. I'll be leaving next weekend to fly home and returning the following. I'll be taking my computer with me, so wish me happy writing while I"m there! As always your reviews are greatly appreciated. :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Leave."

Rey twisted back towards Ren, alarmed at his tone. "Captain Dameron was merely walking with me in the garden, Ren."

Ren's gaze flashed quickly to her, leaving Rey startled at the fury she found in his eyes.

"I came unannounced," Captain Dameron said, holding up a placating hand. "Your wife was gracious enough to see me."

"I am not so gracious," Ren replied, pulling himself up to his full height. "Leave or I shall have you escorted off the property."

"Ren, please be reasonable" Rey said, wishing to avoid a scene. Already several servants were trying to pretend they weren't listening to the exchange.

Ren looked over at Rey, the full force of his anger again piercing her. "I am being quite reasonable. I am simply asking that your guest take his leave. If he refuses then I shall be forced to have him escorted off the property."

Rey noticed Ren's hands were in tight fists, his knuckles whitening. She wondered again what could have happened between the men to cause Ren to have such a violent reaction to Captain Dameron's presence.

Rey turned towards the captain. "I believe it's best if you take your leave, Captain."

Captain Dameron nodded. "Of course." Turning to Ren, he added, "There will be no need for violence, Ben."

Ren watched Captain Dameron closely as he got on his horse, and did not drop his stare until the captain had exited the gate to the estate. Rey watched Ren carefully, noting the tense shoulders to match his clenched fists.

When the captain was at last gone, Ren abruptly turned on his heel and walked towards the door, leaving Rey to stare after him, both surprised and hurt that he had chosen to ignore her.

After several moments, Rey shook off her shock and ran after him. As she entered the house, she saw Ren taking the stairs two at a time.

"Ren!" Rey called, running towards the stairs. When he didn't pause, she called again, a note of pleading in her voice. "Ren! Please wait!"

Ren paused at the top of the stairs, but kept his back turned, his hand tightly gripping the bannister. Rey hurried up the steps, stepping around Ren so that she was in front of him. He had his eyes closed, breathing quickly, his posture tense. Rey briefly recalled the sound of shattering glass, the night he found out about her childhood with Mr. Plutt, and paused.

Before Rey could figure out what to say, Ren opened his eyes, piercing her again with his furious stare.

"I expressly forbade you from contact with Captain Dameron, and the moment I'm gone you go behind my back and see him anyway." His words were clipped with barely contained rage.

Rey shook her head, willing him to be reasonable. "It wasn't like that, Ren. I promise you."

Ren's knuckles whitened further. "Then why was he here?"

Rey, swallowing, slowly placed her hand atop his and pulled it off the bannister. She was both relieved and surprised when Ren let her. Looking him in the eye, swallowing down her nerves, Rey replied, "I was curious about your objections to Captain Dameron and when your parents had me over for dinner, I asked your mother for clarification on the issue. She must have told Captain Dameron my concerns, because he came by today to clarify that he had meant no harm that night." She paused, biting her lip as she watched emotions flicker through Ren's eyes.

"This was his first and only visit," she continued, quietly. "Surely you cannot think so little of me as to believe I would bring shame upon our already scandalous marriage." Rey swallowed, her throat feeling thick. Ren's brow furrowed, his severe manner relaxing as she spoke.

"By speaking with your mother, I was simply trying to understand why you object so strongly to Captain Dameron that you would forbid me from seeing him. As well," she said, a note of admonishment entering her tone, "I must admit to feeling a certain amount of confusion and distress that you would feel the need to forbid me when a simple request that I not see the captain would have sufficed. I don't know what objections you have against the man, but I respect that you have concerns and therefore did not reach out to him myself."

Rey was silent then, watching Ren closely as he again closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a moment, his fingers closed around her hand and he sighed deeply, the tension in his shoulders easing. When he opened his eyes once more, Rey's breath caught at his heated stare, flutters erupting in her stomach as his thumb brushed across her hand.

Before either of them could speak, however, a throat cleared. They both turned to find Finn walking up the stairs, seeming uncomfortable at having interrupted their conversation.

Rey made to pull her hand away, but Ren grasped it tighter, staying her.

"Forgive my intrusion," Finn said, "but an urgent message just arrived."

As Finn handed over the envelope to Ren, he let go of Rey's hand to pull the letter out, quickly reading through it as Finn stepped back. Rey watched another flurry of emotions cross Ren's face as he read the letter. As she looked at him, she began to notice details that had escaped her in the rush to explain Captain Dameron's presence. There were bags under his eyes and his coloring was pallid. His clothes were also dusty and wrinkled. Rey wondered how quickly he had been traveling to arrive back at the manor. His overall appearance would suggest that he had not stopped except by necessity.

Rey saw Ren's fist clench again and asked, "What is it?"

Ren lowered the letter, his hand shaking. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. "It's from my mother. My uncle is gravely ill."

"Prince Luke?" Rey asked, recalling his excuse of poor health for not joining them for dinner. It had appeared by Leia's explanation to have been nothing more than a paltry excuse, but perhaps it had been true after all.

Ren nodded. "He has pleurisy." Without explaining further, Ren handed Rey the letter.

She scanned it quickly, noting the princess's plea for them to come quickly.

"Does your mother know you've arrived home?"

Ren shook his head. "I did not alert her to my return. She probably sent another to my home in London."

Rey bit her lip. "Are you going?"

Ren's eyes lowered to Rey's lips, heat filling her cheeks at his gaze.

"Why should I?" he asked, raising his eyes back to hers. "The last I saw my uncle, he was threatening to disinherit me." He looked away, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. "I would likely only make things worse."

Rey grabbed Ren's hand again. "If you don't go, you'll regret it." When she could see he was still determined not to go, she added, "If not for your uncle, then be there for your mother."

Ren was silent for several long moments before finally nodding once. Rey turned quickly to Finn. "Please send a reply back that we'll be there as quickly as we can, and please send Beatrice up as well."

Finn nodded and hurried down the stairs.

Rey turned back to Ren. "This late in the day, it may be best to stay for at least one night."

Ren looked down at Rey, causing a renewal of flutters in her stomach, which had abated at the somber news. "That would make sense, yes," Ren said softly.

Several long moments of silence passed between them before Rey gathered the courage to say, "I'm glad you've returned."

Ren's eyes widened slightly, as his eyebrows rose.

"The house has felt empty in your absence," Rey continued, despite the heat now creeping up her neck at the look in Ren's eyes.

"Pardon the intrusion, ma'am." Rey looked over to find Beatrice standing at a respectable distance away. "Mr. Smith said you required my assistance."

Rey stepped away from Ren, turning towards her maid, brushing her hands down her skirt and willing her emotions to calm. "Yes. We shall be leaving for the Skywalker manor immediately. Please coordinate with Ren's valet, as we will be staying the night at least, possibly longer."

Beatrice curtsied. "Right away, ma'am."

As Beatrice left, Rey turned back to Ren, only to find him gone.

* * *

"My parents will not think to provide us separate rooms."

Rey, startled from her reverie, whipped her head towards her husband. They had left shortly after their discussion atop the stairs, Mrs. Phasma promising to send their servants after them, as well as alerting Mr. Nine Ee and Miss Tico of the cancelation of Rey's lessons. The carriage ride had been, thus far, silent.

Rey swallowed nervously at the thought of sharing a room with Ren.

"I can speak with Mr. Threepio discretely if you wish," he said. "It would be but a mild inconvenience to have another room made up."

Rey's mind raced. "Wouldn't your parents be aware? Can such a thing be hidden from them?"

Ren appeared to be watching her closely, his brow furrowed. "Most likely they would find out, yes."

Rey looked away, running her palms down her skirt. It certainly wouldn't be against decorum to share a room with her husband, and requesting a separate room would likely raise many uncomfortable questions.

Drawing a steadying breath, Rey turned back to Ren. "No. I think it best we avoid further gossip." She ignored the likelihood that their servants had come to their own conclusions on the state of her marriage to Ren.

Ren stayed silent for several long moments, watching Rey. "If that is what you wish," he said, softly

Rey nodded and turned back to the window, the carriage lapsing back into silence the remainder of the trip. Rey felt the weight of everything she had yet to say regarding her recent revelations, but now did not seem the time to start what would surely be a lengthy conversation.

When they arrived at the estate, they were shown immediately into the drawing room. Mr. Solo was pacing back and forth in front of the windows, while Princess Leia sat in a chair and stared blankly towards the fire. They both turned towards Rey and Ren as they entered.

Leia pressed her lips together as she got up, eyes watery, and walked quickly towards them, grasping Ren and hugging him tightly. Had it been any other occasion, Rey might have laughed at the look of shock on Ren's face as he awkwardly returned his mother's hug. Leia let go, grasping her son's shoulders and holding him at arm's length.

"I did not realize you were home," she said, her voice wavering. "Thank you so much for coming."

Ren, mouth parted, appeared at a loss for words.

"How is he?" Rey ask quietly, attempting to give her husband a moment to recover.

The princess turned towards Rey, letting Ren go in favor of hugging her. "I know this is your doing," she whispered in Rey's ear. "Thank you."

When she let Rey go, Leia grabbed them both by the hand and pulled them towards a settee, sitting herself in a chair opposite. Han shared a tense nod with his son and kept pacing.

"Luke's breathing is much labored," the princess said, answering Rey's question. "He..." she swallowed. "He is not expected to recover."

Rey glanced at Ren, who was looking out the window, frowning, lips pressed together, though whether it was anger or sorrow that plagued him, Rey could not guess.

Looking back at Leia, Rey asked, "There's nothing to be done?"

Leia sighed. "The illness has progressed too far. The doctor says his heart is weakened. Luke had been claiming illness for weeks, but I did not think-" Leia pressed a hand to her mouth, closing her eyes. "I should have called a doctor sooner."

Han stopped pacing and turned towards his wife. "You can't blame yourself for that. Luke's a grown man. If anyone is to blame, it's him and his unwillingness to come down out of his quarters."

Rey reached over to place a hand on Leia's arm. Leia nodded, swallowing and taking a deep breath. Patting Rey's hand, she turned towards her husband. "Yes. You're right, of course. I just wish…I was so used to the incessant excuses for his reclusive behavior that I did not think to believe them." Closing her eyes again, she continued. "My visits to his wing of the house have gotten fewer in recent years. I just wish I hadn't wasted the time…"

Rey squeezed Leia's hand before looking back at Ren. He was still staring out the window, and Rey wondered if he was even listening to the conversation. As she looked away, she found Leia also watching her son. Ren had changed from his travel worn clothing but he still looked in good need of rest.

"Ren had only just returned home when we received your message. I fear he is quite exhausted," Rey said. "Might we be shown our quarters? We can join you again at dinner."

Leia nodded, looking at Ren with concern. "Of course. Threepio can show you to your room. He should be waiting just outside."

Rey nodded her thanks as Ren stood without a word and offered Rey his arm. They walked out the door and spoke with Mr. Threepio, who led them promptly to their room. When they arrived, Rey saw that their servants had arrived as well. Ren walked over to a window and stood, ignoring the inquiries of his valet. Rey quietly dismissed them both and then turned to assess the situation. She looked around the room. It was certainly large, only a little smaller than her own room. It was situated similarly, with a seating area off to one side and a large four-poster bed on the other.

Rey fidgeted, unsure how she should act, what help she could provide for Ren. She was used to his quiet manner, but there was a strange restlessness in the way he stood, and she could only guess at the cause behind his refusal to speak thus far.

Taking a few hesitant steps towards him, she asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Ren didn't turn around, merely shaking his head once, sharply. Rey again felt the weight of all her recent revelations pressing in on her, but was determined not to add further emotional strain on her husband. If her marriage had been dissolved then another night would ruin her any more than she already was. These discussions would hold.

Gathering her courage, Rey walked over to Ren, placing a hand on his arm. When he looked down at her, she noted the emotions behind his eyes, but was unable to decipher them.

"You've had a long day," she said, "and I suspect several long days before that. Please come rest."

Ren looked at her for several long moments before closing his eyes and sighing, turning and walking over to the bed. As he walked, he shed his outer coat, letting it drop to the floor, and pulled his shirt loose from his pants. Sitting on the bed, he pulled his shoes off and then without another word lay back, staring up at the canopy.

Rey stood by the window, unsure what to do next. In the end she walked over to his coat, picking it up and folding it over the end of a chair, placing the shoes on the floor next to it. Glancing back at Ren, Rey saw he had closed his eyes. Not wishing to disturb him, she glanced around, noting the book she had been reading on the side table. Beatrice must have thought to bring it. Picking it up quietly, Rey walked over to the chairs and sat down, opening the novel.

* * *

Some time later, Rey realized she had been rereading the same page for at least twenty minutes and closed the book with a sigh.

"I could not decide whether you were an exceptionally slow reader, or if you were simply not reading at all."

Rey started and turned to find Ren watching her from the bed.

"You startled me!" she said, a hand on her chest. "How long have you been awake?"

"I never went to sleep," Ren replied.

Rey frowned. "But we've been in here an hour at least. If you haven't been sleeping, what have you been doing?"

Ren simply watched her for a moment, his eyes roving over her face as if looking for something.

"I was watching you and thinking," he finally said.

Rey's frown dissipated in her shock. "You were watching me?"

Ren sat up in bed, swinging his legs over and walking towards her, taking the chair opposite.

"You seem changed," Ren said. "I've been wondering what could have caused a softening in your manner."

Rey's heart raced. "I…." She swallowed, looking down as she wondered how to respond, startled by Ren's blunt manner. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she finally said.

Ren's eyebrows rose. "I'm sure you do or it would not have taken you so long to respond." His features softened as he watched her.

Rey gathered her courage and finally blurted, "I know why you had to go see His Majesty."

Ren sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers and eyeing her. "I see."

Rey leaned forward. "Tell me true, Ren. Are we still married?"

Ren's face dissolved into a look of pure astonishment. "Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

Relief swept through Rey, though she frowned in confusion. "You…You married me without His Majesty's permission, did you not? Is that not why you were summoned?"

Ren nodded. "Yes. His Majesty felt I needed a good tongue lashing for marrying without his prior approval, but that is all the admonishment I received." He frowned as Rey fell back in the chair in relief.

"Did you think the marriage would be dissolved?" he asked.

Rey nodded, meekly. "I had not considered that you would have needed His Majesty's permission to marry me, especially since I am not a member of the peerage." Deciding it was best to leave Captain Dameron's name out of the conversation Rey continued with, "I was made aware of the reason for your summons, as well as the possibility that His Majesty would deem the marriage unfit and dissolve it." She wrung her hands together. "With everything that happened when you returned, I had not found the right moment to bring it up."

"And you assumed I would have continued to let you act as my wife were that no longer the case, with no regard at all for your propriety?" The look of censure and hurt in Ren's eyes caused guilt to bloom in Rey.

"I…You're right," she said, looking away. "I apologize for thinking so ill of you."

Silence fell between them for several minutes before Rey looked back at Ren, finding him already looking back at her.

"Will you see your uncle?" she asked.

A muscle in Ren's jaw ticked at the question and he looked away. "I don't see the point," he said, bitterly. "If he is truly dying, then it would be better to avoid further arguments between us."

Rey frowned. "Can nothing be done to reconcile the argument between you?"

Ren didn't answer, his jaw ticking again. "He is the one who threatened to disinherit me. I have not seen him since that day."

Rey cautiously asked, "Has he made any overtures towards reconciliation?"

Ren did not answer and Rey suspected that meant that Prince Luke had tried to make amends.

"Why are you here, if not to reconcile?" Rey asked, quietly

Ren looked at her sharply. "Because you convinced me to be here for my mother, who sided with her brother when he threatened me with disinheritance, if you must know."

Rey shook her head. "I cannot imagine your mother siding against you. She dearly loves you."

Ren scoffed. "It was only after months of no contact that she even tried to contact me. By then I was already the Duke of Ren and being disinherited had lost its threat."

Rey swallowed as Ren's voice grew louder.

"But she did contact you," Rey said. "Surely you cannot cast family aside so easily."

Ren frowned. "I should think you would understand, seeing as your own parents cast you aside."

Rey shook her head, her throat becoming thick as tears pricked at her eyes. "If I understand anything, it is that your family has tried to make amends where mine never have."

Ren's featured softened as he saw how upset Rey was becoming. "Sometime it is best to leave well enough alone," Ren said softly. "My uncle could not handle that I was my own man and threatened to disinherit me. He made the choice to put family reputation above all else. I spent the entirety of my childhood being shunned for the marriage between my parents and yet he and my mother are in good standing with each other. But I, his only nephew and heir, was going to bring scandal to the family name?" Ren shook his head. "No. I will not be tossed aside and forgive the slight so easily."

Rey chewed her lip, trying to find the words to make Ren see reason. "If he truly did cast you aside, then why would he try to make amends?" Rey swallowed. "If my parents arrived one day seeking my forgiveness, I would at least hear them."

Ren narrowed his eyes. "And would you forgive them?"

Rey took a deep breath, thinking. "I would like to believe I could find it in my heart to forgive them."

"Even if they sold you to Mr. Plutt for drinking money?" Ren asked, watching Rey closely as he spoke.

Rey frowned. "I…" She shook her head. "I don't know."

She narrowed her eyes at the look in Ren's. Did he know why her parents left her with Mr. Plutt?

"So, you admit the possibility that some slights cannot be so easily forgiven," Ren said.

Rey shook her head again. "Threatening disinheritance is not the same as being left behind with a strange man and made to work as a servant."

Ren's severe expression softened at her tone.

"The man is dying, Ren. If he wishes to make amends, how can you deny him?" Rey continued.

Ren swallowed, looking away from her.

"If you do nothing, then you will surely regret it," she said, standing up, wanting to get away.

When he made no move to speak, she said, "I'm going to offer sympathy to your mother."

 _Like you should be,_ she didn't add as she walked briskly out the door.

* * *

 **A/N:** As always, thank so much for reading! All reviews are appreciated! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dinner that evening was tense. Ren had not joined them, Leia barely touched her food, and Han barely contained his anger at Ren's absence, leaving Rey to remain silent in favor of focusing on remembering proper dinner protocol. After dinner Leia gave her apologies to Rey and retired to her room, Han following suit. Rey, left to her own devices in an unfamiliar home, went first to the drawing room and then, finding nothing to occupy her there, decided to go back to their room and check on Ren.

As Rey entered the room, she saw Ren sitting on a chair, reading. He glanced up, nodded at her, and then returned to his reading. Rey chewed her lip a moment before walking over to the chair opposite Ren and picking up her own book.

"I trust dinner went well?"

Rey looked up, finding Ren looking at her, eyebrows raised in question. She pressed her lips together in irritation.

"It would have been better had you joined us," she replied.

"I doubt that," Ren said.

Rey sighed. "Your father was angry you did not appear and your mother was distraught. She has enough to worry about, losing her brother, without you adding to her despair."

Ren looked away. "I came. That is more than they deserve."

Rey sighed again, falling back in the chair in defeat.

"Why does my lack of relationship with my family bother you so?" Ren asked.

Rey willed her frustration away. "And I might ask why you hate the parents who love you, the uncle who has tried to make amends."

Rey shook her head when Ren looked away. "We will continue to talk in circles if you do not admit, whether to yourself or to me, that you care for your family."

Rey watched Ren closely, noting the ticking in his jaw as he remained silent. After several tense moments, Rey set down her book and walked to the chair next to Ren's. Sitting down, she turned towards him, hesitantly laying a hand on his arm. She felt him tense at the contact and made to pull her hand way. Ren turned towards her and grasped her hand, staying its retreat. Rey's eyes flew to his, surprised to see a myriad of emotions behind them.

"My parents have never chosen me," Ren said, his voice rough. "Why should I choose them?"

Rey frowned, shaking her head. "What do you mean? They very obviously care a great deal for you."

Ren shook his head, staring intently at her, as if willing her to understand. "When I was a boy, I was left in the care of a nanny. This is not uncommon in the peerage, but my parents were rarely at home, so I rarely saw them. They were too busy with their social life to bother with the child neither had planned for."

Rey swallowed emotion, pressing her lips together as Ren continued, now looking over her shoulder, eyes distant.

"I had no sibling, no companion, no parent. I was left alone." Ren narrowed his eyes, his expression now turning severe.

"When I was ten, my mother suddenly appeared with Poe Dameron, claiming we would be good friends." Ren swallowed and clenched his hand into a fist. "My mother doted on him, as she had never doted on me. When I tried to tell her of his cruel teasing, she claimed he meant no harm."

At Ren's explanation, Rey's mouth fell open, realization dawning.

"You're jealous of him," she whispered, more to herself than to Ren.

Ren's eyes flashed. He dropped her hand, turned away. Rey braced herself for a verbal rebuttal of her assumption but instead Ren continued as if she hadn't spoken, ignoring her statement entirely. "Even my uncle abandoned me. When my mother felt my emotions were out of control, she pushed us together, expecting Luke would be able to teach me control. When that failed, I was to blame. My mother again sided against me."

"What of your father?" Rey asked, sensing Ren needed to speak and swallowing her own questions regarding Captain Dameron.

Ren scoffed. "My father had no interest in me. Though I excel at hunting, I have no taste for it. My mother again pushed the two of us together and every time it ended in quarrels."

Ren looked at Rey then. "Even you would side against me."

Rey recoiled in shock as hurt flooded through her. Shaking her head, Rey stood quickly, planning to leave the room and making no move to correct Ren's accusation.

As she turned away, Ren quickly grasped her hand. "Wait." Rey stopped, closing her eyes, but did not turn back to him.

"I…I apologize," Ren said thickly. "That was unkind." Rey swallowed, biting hard on her bottom lip, trying to decide if she would rather turn or run.

"Please," Ren spoke softly.

Rey sighed, squaring her shoulders, and turned back to Ren.

"Do you know what my hope was going into our marriage?" Rey did not attempt to keep the hurt and bitterness out of her tone. Ren watched her closely, shaking his head once. "It was my hope that if love was not to be had, that I could at least have a companion. Despite being pushed into a marriage I did not want, my greatest wish was that I would not have to live this life alone. I have never sought to work against you, Ren, and that you would believe me capable of it shows how very little you know about me."

Rey wrenched her hand free and walked quickly to the door. Before she reached it, however, a hand on her shoulder drew her to a halt. Rey quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen before being abruptly turned and crushed in a hug, her arms pinned against Ren's chest as his own arms completely encircled her, his chin resting atop her head.

"Please forgive me," Ren said, his voice rough. "I spoke out of turn. It was not my intent to insult you. I…I have a nasty habit of speaking without thinking when my temper gets the better of me."

Rey did not know how to respond, either to Ren's apology or to his tight grip. Letting out a breath, Rey found herself leaning into Ren. She could hear his heart beating rapidly, the sound of his breath hitching as the tension dissipated between them. Rey tried to return the hug, but her arms were soundly pinned to Ren's chest.

They remained that way awhile, neither speaking. Rey, for her part, was attempting to piece together everything she had learned thus far about Ren and reconcile it with the man currently hugging her as if she were his last lifeline.

"I thought you hated me," Ren said, softly.

Rey frowned, pushing against Ren's chest. He dropped his arms and Rey took a half step back, tilting her head up to study him.

Shaking her head, bemused, she said, "I never hated you."

Rey could see the uncertainty and strange vulnerability in Ren's eyes as he studied her in return.

"I hardly knew you," she continued. "I went from being a servant of Mr. Plutt to being mistress of a manor and a Duchess. I was so overwhelmed I did not know what to do, and you did not seem inclined to help settle me into my role."

It was several moments before Ren spoke. "I gave you tutors."

A corner of Rey's mouth turned upwards as she resisted the sudden laughter bubbling up. Swallowing she said, "But you did not give me you. I was, and in most ways still am, married to a stranger."

"I saw the way you looked at me," Ren said. "Like I was a monster come to frighten you." He swallowed thickly. "I stayed away because I assumed you did not wish to be in my presence."

"It would seem," Rey said after a long moment, "That we have been at crossed purposes."

Ren frowned down at her. "Where does that leave us now, then."

Rey looked down as she considered. Turning her head back up she replied, "How about we start by becoming friends."

Ren did not immediately answer, frowning down at her in thought. For once Rey could not see the emotions behind his eyes, as if he had shuttered his eyes. Finally, after several long moments, Ren nodded and stepped back.

"If that is what you wish," he said, "then of course."

Somehow, his answer did not give Rey the sense of peace she had hoped for.

* * *

They spent the rest of the evening in companionable silence, each reading their novels in the chairs by the window. Rey, however, had a difficult time concentrating. There was something in the way Ren's gaze had become shuddered at her suggestion they become friends that ate at her. It left her feeling unsettled and she could not fathom why. He had been perfectly amiable as they returned to their chairs, offering his arm to escort her the scant feet from one end of the room to the other, and yet the pleasant interaction had left her feeling unsatisfied.

Eventually Rey sighed, giving up all hope of concentrating on her reading, and went to the bell pull. It was not until she had pulled it that she then remembered she'd be sharing a bed with Ren. Given their newly formed cordiality, Rey did not expect Ren to try anything untoward, though, she reminded herself, it would be within his rights as a husband to do so. Rey bit her lip as she realized, in confusion, that the thought did not distress her nearly as much as it had when she had learned of it from Rose.

Both Beatrice and Ren's valet arrived shortly after Rey pulled the bell. Ren nodded at his valet who set about pulling out Ren's night clothes.

Rey quickly averted her eyes, heat flooding her face as she turned towards Beatrice. There was a gleam in Beatrice's eyes as she curtsied.

Rey cleared her throat. "I'd like to prepare for bed now, please."

"Of course, ma'am," Beatrice stated.

There was no vanity and only one mirror, which Ren was currently standing in front of. As the valet removed Ren's shirt, Rey's eyes widened and her mouth went dry. She had never occasion to see a man without his shirt, though Rey wondered if all men were as muscular. As her gaze slid upwards, she found Ren watching her, his face impassive. Rey quickly averted her eyes, her blush intensifying. She turned around, placing a hand on the desk in front of her.

"Where should you like to dress, ma'am?" Beatrice asked, walking up to her side, a note of laughter in her voice.

"You can take the mirror," Ren replied, stepping back. "I'll finish dressing over by the desk."

Ren walked away from the mirror, still without a shirt, headed towards where Rey was currently standing.

Rey nodded. "Thank you, sir," she said as she quickly moved past him, head down.

Standing in front of the mirror, it occurred that Ren would also be able to see her without her outer garments. When she looked in the mirror, however, she saw that Ren was keeping his back turned. As Beatrice unbuttoned her dress, Rey could not help but glance again at her husband, at the strong muscles of his back as he slid on the nightshirt his valet held out.

"Ma'am?" Beatrice asked.

Rey realized that Beatrice had finished unbuttoning her dress and was waiting for her to step out of it. Shaking herself, Rey apologized.

Standing now in only her undergarments, Rey felt very exposed. Ren, and his valet, both kept their backs turned, but Rey could not help but rush into her nightshirt as Beatrice held it out.

"Would you like me to remove the pins from your hair?" Beatrice asked.

It seemed an odd question to ask, considering Beatrice always helped Rey braid her hair in the evenings. Rey nodded, quickly moving her gaze to the floor as she caught Ren removing his trousers in the mirror. Beatrice efficiently unpinned Rey's hair and quickly braided it back.

Stepping away, she asked, "Will there be anything else, ma'am?"

Rey put a hand up to her collar, feeling naked despite being covered from neck to toes. "No, that will be all, Beatrice. Thank you."

Beatrice nodded, sharing a look with Ren's valet before she left, corners of her mouth turned upwards.

Rey fidgeted with the ruffles at the end of her sleeves, unsure what to do. She glanced at the bed supposing that, as she had initially rung the bell in order to go to sleep, she might as well get in it. It was as she walked up to the bed, however, that she realized she had no idea which side she was to sleep on. She stared at the bed for several moments before Ren spoke up.

"It does not matter which side. I have no preference."

Rey swallowed and nodded, not daring to look at him as she crawled into the bed and pulled the coverss up to her chin. She stared at the canopy as Ren went around the room extinguishing the remaining candles. When he was left with only the candle lit by the bed, he walked over to his side of the bed, pulling the covers back and sliding in.

Rey was sure she could feel his body heat, even through her clothes. She wanted to turn on her side, but shied away from the thought of having her back turned towards him.

As she continued debating, Ren spoke again. "If you wouldn't mind blowing out the candle?"

"Of course." Rey's voice came out in a rasp as she turned to the candle and blew, throwing the room into complete darkness.

Rey was very certain she was never going to sleep with Ren lying next to her. All her senses seemed attuned to the man lying next to her. His breathing sounded normal, not nervous as hers was. She could smell the remnants of his cologne.

They both remained silent for a long while, though Rey was certain that Ren was just as awake as she was.

Rey's distracted herself by turning her thoughts towards all the things she had yet to say. She had not yet asked him about Rose, nor had she returned to the subject of Poe, and Ren's jealousy. She turned both thoughts over in her head, now wondering how else she had misread her husband. He had thought she hated him. She thought back to all the quarrels they had, to Rey's own frustrations, and viewed them within the lens of Ren's belief in her hatred. It struck her anew that she had severely misjudged him.

"Why did you hire the Smiths?"

Rey asked the question softly, but in the quiet room it felt as if she were shouting it.

Ren remained silent for so long that Rey began to think he was asleep.

She heard rustling and felt Ren's breath touch her cheek as he turned onto his side.

"You claimed to be lonely and that your one companion was only available on Sundays," he said softly.

Rey swallowed at the flutters his tone, spoken so closely to her ear, elicited. He had heard her, had listened to her when she claimed to be lonely, had done something to ease the feeling. Rey's heart constricted as she recalled their earlier words and her claim that she had been left alone.

Rey turned her head, glad that the darkness hid how close they were.

"I've misjudged you, Ren. I'm sorry."

There was silence for several moments before Ren spoke quietly, "Call me Ben."

Rey's heart jumped into her throat. "Alright," she said, her voice shaky.

She turned her head back to face the canopy. "I've misjudged you…Ben." His given name was so similar to his title, and yet it felt so much more intimate to use it.

"It would seem we misjudged each other," Ben said in return.

Silence again filled the room. The tension between them remained, though it had changed in nature. Rey felt a pull towards Ben. She wanted to reach out, to grasp his hand, but did not dare, not knowing where his hand was and not wishing to end up in an awkward situation. The feeling persisted, however. She felt magnetized towards the man next to her and the longer the silence stretched between them, the longer she felt his breath on her cheek, the stronger the feeling became.

Rey was moments from giving in when Ben abruptly turned onto his other side.

"Goodnight, Rey," he said.

Rey swallowed against the disappointment suddenly coursing through her. "Goodnight, Ben."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks as always for reading! I forgot to mention in the previous chapter what the heck pleurisy is. It was actually several different things, but generally described a person who had problems breathing and usually fluid retention. It could be caused by things like congestive heart failure or pneumonia. But anyway, reviews are always appreciated! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Rey lay on her back, listening to Ben's breathing deepen as he fell asleep. Only then did she allow herself to turn onto her side, facing away from him. She curled her hands into fists, still resisting the urge to turn and reach towards him. The feeling was intense and unusual, and left her confused and unable to sleep.

Rey chewed her lip, closing her eyes, willing her body to relax. She felt like a tightly coiled spring, ready to snap, and she didn't know how to calm herself. After tossing and turning well into the night, she finally fell into a fitful sleep. Ben never stirred.

* * *

The next morning, Rey awoke in stages. Though her dreams that night had been strange, she had been having a pleasant dream just before waking, which she couldn't quite hang onto as she roused. She became aware of feeling warm and secure, of a pleasant scent each time she inhaled, reminding her of something she couldn't quite recall in her groggy state.

She tried to stir, her eyes still closed, frowning when she was unable to move. Blinking her eyes open, she was met with the sight of Ben's pajamaed chest an inch from her face. She stiffened, her eyes widening as she struggled not to make a sound. She carefully tilted her head up, relieved to find that Ben was still asleep, his eyes closed and breathing even.

It took Rey a few moments for her sleep addled mind to realize Ben was hugging her to his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her back, their ankles and calves entangled. Her breath hitched in shock as she realized she did not mind the feeling of being wrapped up by Ben.

Rey closed her eyes again, taking a moment to savor the feeling of warmth, the pleasant security of Ben's arms around her. She had had so little physical affection in her life. She had only vague memories of her parents, and could not recall whether they had shown her affection or not before she was left with Mr. Plutt. Mr. Plutt, of course, did not bestow affection upon Rey during her time with him.

She glanced up once more to make certain Ben was still sleeping. Assured that he was, Rey took a moment to study her husband's face, as she rarely had had opportunity to do so unobserved. His lashes were thick and long, brushing the tops of his cheeks as he slept. Her eyes dropped to Ben's mouth and she frowned. The cupid's bow was very pronounced and, though Ben's lips weren't full, without his severe expression to detract from their effect, his lips appeared almost feminine. Her eyes turned to the other features of his face, somewhat more familiar. His face was full of freckles and moles, his nose was overly large, and Rey could see his ears sticking out, usually covered by his long hair. Any one of the features individually would not have made for a handsome person, and yet Rey could not help but notice that the overall affect of his features together rendered him a very handsome man.

At that realization, Rey became very aware that she was still in Ben's tight grasp and began thinking how best to extract herself before he awoke. Though she did not find her current predicament unpleasant, she did not wish to find herself in an awkward situation. Abruptly, she recalled Rose's explanation of her wifely duties and her heartrate picked up, her cheeks warming as she attempted to put the conversation out of her mind.

Slowly, Rey began moving her feet, carefully untangling her legs from Ben's, watching for any sign that he might be waking. Thankfully, he continued to breath deeply. Once her feet were successfully untangled, Rey began to very slowly shimmy down, hoping she could simply slide out from under Ben's arms. She did so very carefully, keeping her gaze pinned on Ben's face, stopping with every little tick of his face or hitch in his breath. When he did not continue to stir, she would continue on.

After some time, she successfully slid out from his grasp and carefully rolled away, sitting up. Setting her feet on the floor, Rey remained seated on the edge of the bed, her heart racing, cheeks flushed. She chanced a glance behind her, noting Ben's eyes remained closed, and let out a sigh of relief.

She stood up from the bed and walked over to the window, as was her habit in her own home. She was unsurprised to find that the view of the Skywalker grounds was equally as beautiful as that of her own manor. Rey shivered, only then realizing how warm Ben's arms had been against the chill of the room. She glanced over at the fire and found it had died away completely. She turned her gaze back to the window and only then realized the angle of the sun. It was quite late in the morning, much later than either she or Ben ever slept.

Turning around, intent on calling Beatrice to help her dress, Rey gasped in surprise as she found Ben staring at her. Rey put a hand to her heart, willing it to calm as she wondered how long Ben had been awake. She had left the bed only moments ago, and he had surely not been awake as she had slid away from him.

"Sir, you startled me," Rey said. "I was not aware you were awake."

Ben sat up, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. "My apologies for startling you."

Rey watched silently as Ben walked over to the bell pull and rang for their servants. Turning, he walked over to stand beside her, quite close.

Rey blinked rapidly at Ben's proximity as he gazed down at her, alert and showing no signs of having been recently asleep.

"I trust you slept well?" he asked.

Rey pressed her lips together as she noted his shuttered expression. Though she had often had difficulty discerning what he was feeling, she was used to a myriad of emotions in his eyes, and to find them so carefully blank now was both disconcerting and surprisingly upsetting.

Rey swallowed before answering him. "I…was plagued with sleeplessness and strange dreams I'm afraid."

"A result of sleeping in an unfamiliar home, I'm sure," he replied, his voice soft.

"And with an unfamiliar person." Rey had spoken without thinking and now bit her lip as her cheeks warmed.

Thankfully Beatrice and Ben's valet showed up then, saving Rey from the awkwardness of her reply.

Rey walked unsteadily over to the mirror. As Beatrice unplaited her hair and ran a brush through it, Rey watched Ben through the mirror. He spoke in soft tones to his valet, who then walked towards the small closet. Ben, seeming to feel Rey's stare, turned his head towards her. She quickly averted her eyes, as Beatrice, lips pressed together with mirth in her eyes, asked how Rey had slept.

Rey mumbled a response, unsure what she said, and turned to study her own reflection. She frowned as she realized the woman before her did not resemble the girl Mr. Plutt had force into marriage. Mr. Plutt had not starved her, but he certainly had not provided the decadent spread of foods she had been enjoying these past months. Her cheeks had lost their hollowness and she was certain she had more curves than she used to. She wondered that her clothing had not felt tighter and suspected Beatrice had been letting out her dresses. She glanced down at her hands, noting that the calluses had begun to fade. She was used to the hands of a working woman, dry, with broken nails and calluses. These unfamiliar hands were beginning to resemble that of a Lady.

Once she was dressed and her hair pinned up in a simple chignon, Rey turned to find Ben had already left the room. Sighing, Rey walked down the stairs, trying to remember precisely where the dining room was. The previous evening's meal felt like a lifetime ago.

Entering the room, Rey inhaled deeply as the delicious smell of breakfast foods made her stomach clench in hunger. She paused only briefly when she saw Ben sitting as he did in his own home, sipping his tea and reading the paper. Rey walked over to the sideboard and began piling food onto her plate, forgetting Miss Tico's instructions regarding dainty portions in the rush to satisfy her hunger.

Sitting in the chair opposite her husband's, Rey grabbed her fork and began eating, forcing herself to chew carefully before swallowing, yet hardly pausing between bites. After several bites, Rey raised her eyes and found Ben watching her, his paper discarded, as he sipped his tea.

Rey set down her fork and grabbed her napkin, dabbing her mouth.

"Pardon my lack of decorum," she said, casting her eyes down in embarrassment. "I'm afraid I didn't eat much for dinner and the food here is delicious."

Ben frowned. "You needn't apologize for eating."

Rey's eyes lifted and she stared, unsure how to respond.

"It does me good to see the outward signs of a life of hunger leave your appearance."

Rey cleared her throat, averting her eyes once more as the shame of her past washed over her. "Mr. Plutt did not starve me sir," she said quietly.

"Neither did he nourish you," was Ben's surprisingly sharp response. He set down his cup and carefully reached across the table to place his hand over hers, his eyes holding hers steadily. "These past weeks have been kind to you, Rey. I did not realize just how underfed you were until I returned yesterday to find you in such good health."

Rey swallowed thickly, Ben's words taking her aback.

"You needn't pretend with me," Ben said, and Rey once more wished she could read the emotions hidden behind his eyes. "Though we both know the value of manners in the presence of others, you needn't worry about keeping up appearances when it is just you and me. If you are hungry, please eat." He removed his hand from hers and picked up his tea and paper once more. His tone was curiously neutral as he added, "We are friends now after all."

* * *

Nearly a week passed at the Skywalker estate, Luke's condition remaining the same. Rey and Ben stayed, as Rey pointed out there was no telling when they might be needed. Rey had requested Rose come after it was decided they would be staying on. She had hoped that perhaps Rose would be able to help her keep Leia distracted. Finn joined his wife, helping the servants complete their chores and generally filling in where he was needed.

Rey found herself curiously disappointed each morning when she woke alone on her side of the bed. More often than not, Ben was already awake and dressed when she herself awoke, though he now always waited to accompany her to breakfast.

There was an air of gloom over the estate as they waited for a change in Prince Luke's health. He had neither improved nor worsened, though he spent a great deal of time sleeping fitfully. Leia spent a good amount of time by her brother's bed, holding his hand. Rey accompanied her on occasion, sitting tensely in the silence. Han stopped by on occasion as well, though he never stayed long, leaving with tense shoulders and a pained expression. Rey pleaded with Ben daily to visit his uncle, but Ben continued to refuse. Instead he spent his time in the library, alternately reading and carrying on with his own estate's business. Their home's ledgers had been brought over for him to peruse. Rey tried not press him too hard, however, not wishing to upset the delicate balance of their newly formed friendship.

In the late afternoons, Ben would come out of the library and request that she walk the grounds with him. Rey, despite the overall feeling of dissatisfaction their walks left her with once they ended, began to look forward to these afternoon walks and hoped they could continue once they returned to their own home. They talked little as they walked, Ben merely pointing out various plants and statues in the garden. He spoke to her as if with a friend, remaining cordial the entire walk and staying away from sensitive topics. Rey found this very frustrating and continued to be puzzled by her response. He was, after all, giving her exactly what she said she had wanted.

During one such walk, Rey found herself blurting out, "Will you really let your uncle die without a word."

She had not been so blunt since they had arrived at the estate, but her churning frustration had boiled over as Ben calmly pointed out a passing bird.

He whipped his head to look at her, clearly shocked by her sudden outburst. He seemed to consider her as they stopped walking.

After several long moments he finally responded. "What is the cause of this sudden outburst?"

Rey clenched her jaw as she resisted the urge to say that she was frustrated with his friendliness, which was absurd after all. Swallowing, she replied, "We've been here a week and you've yet to set foot in your uncle's quarters."

Ben frowned. "I believe I've made my feelings on the matter perfectly clear on each occasion that you've pleaded with me."

Rey shook her head. "If he dies without you visiting him, you will come to regret it."

Ben looked away. "I doubt that."

Rey took his hand. "Ben." He looked back at her, his expression guarded. "I do not mean to trivialize what you have been through. Your uncle treated you unkindly, but he never went through with your disinheritance and you yourself have admitted that he would wish to reconcile. You have never heard what he has to say on the matter. It is more than possible he regrets his actions towards you."

Ben eyes narrowed as he swallowed thickly. When he remained silent, Rey continued. "Promise me you'll at least consider seeing him. Truly consider it."

When Ben did not make a move to answer her, Rey continued, her voice wavering with emotion. "I'm afraid of what it will do to you should he die while your bitterness remains." She grasped his other hand, squeezing them both. "Please promise me."

The muscles in Ben's jaw ticked and he remained silent for so long that Rey wondered if he meant to refuse her.

"Very well," he finally said, a hard edge to his voice. Rey could not help the smile which broke out on her face. Ben pressed his lips into a severe line and dropped her hands. "I'll consider it, but I make no promises."

"I understand," she responded.

Despite the somber week, the frustrations it had held, Rey suddenly felt happy. Happy that perhaps Ben might forgive his family after all. Without thinking, she stood on tip toe and pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek.

"Thank you."

Ben froze, a look of shock on his face. Rey made to pull away, embarrassed about her sudden display of affection, but Ben quickly grabbed her hand, staying her retreat. His eyes were blazing, though Rey still could not discern the emotions behind them. Ben slowly raised his other hand to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing across her cheekbone.

Rey swallowed nervously at the flutters that erupted in her stomach and the tingles that accompanied the brush of his thumb.

"I…I apologize," Rey said quietly. "That was overly friendly of me."

Ben's eyes grew dark. "Yes," he said, his tone also hushed. "It was."

Rey felt a hand at her waist as Ben stepped closer. Her heart started to race and she felt as if she was hurtling towards something, powerless to stop it. Ben lowered his head slowly, looking closely at her, as if waiting for her to pull away or tell him to stop. Rey's eyes widened as she realized, extremely belatedly, that Ben meant to kiss her. He paused, clearly noting her panicked expression, and began to pull away. Rey, without thinking, shook her head, reaching her hand up to pull Ben's head down as she rose on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his.

Ben's body tensed in shock and Rey nearly pulled away, ready to apologize yet again. As if anticipating her retreat, the hand on her waist grasped her firmly and the hand on her cheek slid around to the back of her neck, holding her in place. Ben's lips softened as his body relaxed and he used the hand on Rey's waist to pull her flush against him, tilting her chin up as he did so. He pulled back just far enough to tilt his head, giving himself better access to Rey's lips. Rey's hands had fallen from his face and were clinging to his shirt. Her legs suddenly weakened and she fell from her tip toes, breaking the kiss. Rey had barely taken a breath when Ben's lips were on hers again. The hand at the back of her neck grasped at her hair, her carefully styled hair beginning to pull free of its pins.

Rey felt dizzy, the world spinning on its axis, only the firm grip at her waist keeping her upright as Ben continued to nip at her lips. Aside from the first time Ben had kissed her, before disappearing the next day, this was Rey's first kiss. She had never known, nor expected, the intensity that a single kiss could bring. She felt flushed from head to toe, her hands burning where she grasped Ben's shirt, her lips tingling as he kissed them. She could feel the heat of Ben's hand on her waist and felt the flutters in her stomach intensify.

Someone coughed behind Ben, and Rey broke away with a gasp. Ben, either not hearing or ignoring the sound, made to kiss Rey again, but she pushed lightly at his chest, her cheeks now flushed from embarrassment as she took a step back. Ben closed his eyes, sighing as he let her go, pulling his shirt straight before turning, seeming to use himself to block Rey from view.

Rey quickly put a hand to her hair, attempting to wind the stray pieces back into the bun. She dimly noted that her hands were shaking as she heard a servant speak.

"My apologies for the interruption, Your Grace, but your mother urgently requests you join her and Mr. Solo in Prince Luke's quarters. He has awoken and is asking for you."

Rey swallowed at the news as she noted Ben's hands curling into fists. Brushing her hands down her skirt, she stepped around Ben.

"Of course. We'll be up at once," she said. Without waiting for Ben to respond, Rey grasped his hand and pulled him with her as she hurried towards Prince Luke's wing of the manor.

* * *

 **A/N:** 50k words in seems like a good place to have them kiss no? :P


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** I know there are those out there who have had to suffer through watching a loved one pass away from an illness. If this is triggering for you, read down to the sentence "Standing, she walked hurriedly towards the doorway, hoping Ben was behind her." and then skip to the end. I'll summarize the highlights for you.

 **Chapter 15**

Rey walked quickly towards the manor, pulling Ben behind her, too bemused to wonder at his allowing her to do so. When they entered the house, Ben pulled her to a halt. Glancing around she noted several servants wandering about doing their daily tasks.

"Rey-" Ben started.

Rey turned and put a hand over Ben's mouth, his eyes widening in surprise. Rey's thoughts were in a jumble, her heart racing, but she managed to shake her head. "Now is not the time. We need to get to your uncle."

Ben raised a hand to her wrist, removing her hand from his mouth. As he lowered his arm, he slid his hand down to grasp her hand, pulling her into the nearest room. Rey followed in a daze, trying to make sense of the thoughts running rampant in her head. Their kiss had been so much more heady than she would have expected from a touch of the lips and she didn't know how to feel now that the spell that had temporarily ensnared them had been broken.

Ben shut the door behind them, speaking softly to a servant outside the door as he did so. He turned towards Rey and considered her carefully. Rey clasped her fingers together and began fidgeting to calm her nerves.

"Ben, he may be dying-" Rey began, trying in vain to get Ben to his uncle.

"Luke can wait," Ben said, interrupting her. He took a step towards her. Rey felt pulled in two directions, resisting both the urge to step towards Ben and the urge to step back. Instead she stayed rooted to the spot as Ben slowly walked towards her.

Rey swallowed, wondering if he meant to keep kiss her again, her heart flipping at the idea.

When Ben reached her however, he merely grasped her hand and pulled her over to a settee, sitting and pulling her down as well. He gripped her hand, reaching out his other to cup her cheek. Rey felt as if she had been running through the countryside, her heart racing and her breath coming in quick bursts.

"Are you alright?" Ben ask, his voice soft, concern etched onto his features as his eyes wandered across her face.

"I-" Rey blinked several times, caught off guard by the question. She frowned as she considered her answer. Certainly, she had never expected a kiss from Ben to wreak such havoc on her body and mind, but she also found the feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"Yes," she said after several long moments.

Ben loosed a breath, his shoulders relaxing as his thumb grazed her cheek. Without warning, Ben pulled Rey to his chest in a hug, his long arms wrapping around her back and waist, pulling her nearly onto his lap. Her cheek rested against his chest and she could hear his heart beating rapidly. It did her good to know that it was not only she who had been affected. After a moment, she slid her arms around Ben in return. Rey could only guess at the impetus behind this hug, but felt herself calming nonetheless. Though her heart continued to race, the surprising sense of security she found in Ben's arms helped quiet her soul.

After some time, Rey pulled back. Ben's arms tighten, attempting to stay her retreat, though as she continued to push against his chest, he let her go and leaned back, his manner guarded.

Rey studied Ben. Behind his eyes she could see a war of emotions though she could only guess what he was thinking. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was slightly tousled. Rey pressed her lips together to avoid smiling as she realized this disheveled look on her normally very restrained husband was quite charming.

As Rey replayed their conversation in her mind, one thing about his line of questioning confused her.

"Why did you wonder if I was alright?" she asked.

Rey saw Ben's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, his hands going up to smooth down his hair as he glanced away from her.

"Do you regret what happened, just now in the garden?" he asked, not answering her question. "Do you regret kissing me?"

Rey frowned, still confused, and shook her head. "No."

Ben's eyes flicked back to hers, clearly surprised by her answer.

"Why should I regret it?" Rey asked quietly, wondering if perhaps it was Ben who regretted it.

Ben regarded her a moment, before answering. "You said you wanted to be friends."

Rey's eyebrows rose. "And we cannot be friends if we kiss?"

Rey felt her heartrate slow, a sense of clarity wash over her as she realized what Ben was thinking. "I was not lying when I said I wished for a companion in my marriage, but," she paused, swallowing against a dry mouth as she forced herself to look Ben in the eyes. "I will also welcome a marriage of love as well as respect."

Rey willed her cheeks to cool as heat flooded them. It had not escaped her notice that Ben's mere presence was enough for her blush these days and she wasn't certain she liked this effect he had. Ben, meanwhile, continued to look at her in complete astonishment.

Rey looked down, brushing her hands down her skirt, as she often did when she was nervous.

"I think it best we save this conversation for another day." She added it to the ever increasing list of things she and her husband had to speak about before they could successfully move forward in their marriage. Looking up, she continued, "Your mother begged us to come quickly and I do not think it would be wise to delay. We know not when Prince Luke will breathe his last."

Standing, she walked hurriedly towards the doorway, hoping Ben was behind her. She threw open the door and walked quickly to the stairs and down the long hallway to Prince Luke's wing of the manor. As usual, there was a thick air of sickness polluting the rooms. Rey knocked quickly at the door to Luke's bedroom and entered quietly. Luke looked pale, Leia using a rag to wipe his face as he turned his eyes towards the door.

Leia, noticing Luke's gaze, turned towards Rey and gasped, placing a hand over her heart as she stood and rushed over.

"Ben, you came."

Rey turned to find Ben standing just outside the door behind her. Rey stepped further in and off to the side to allow Leia, tears in her eyes, to hug her son. Rey could see that it was with great difficulty that Ben retained his composure. There was an unsureness about the way he held himself and Rey wished she could ease his discomfort. He awkwardly patted his mother on the back as she wrapped her arms around him.

Leia pulled away, turning to look at Luke, who was still regarding his nephew. Rey watched Ben swallow as he returned his uncle's look. Leia grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him towards the bed.

"Ben, please speak with your uncle."

Ben stood awkwardly next to the bed.

Luke coughed, a sheen of sweat now on his brow, his breathing labored.

"You look well, Ben," he rasped.

Ben frowned. "I cannot say the same for you, uncle."

Leia let out a heavy sigh and Rey whispered sharply, "Ben!"

Luke lifted a hand. "It's quite alright."

Rey fidgeted before going to sit in a chair next to where Han stood pacing, looking drawn, circles under his eyes. Leia remained where she was, watching her son and brother closely.

"I failed you, Ben," Luke rasped, stopping to cough. "For that I am sorry."

"I'm sure you are," Ben said, bitterness dripping off his words. Rey saw his hands clench as his shoulders tensed.

"Why have you asked for me?" Ben asked. "To purge yourself of guilt? So you can die knowing it was my fault we remained estranged?"

Luke let out a hollow laugh. "No. Whatever guilt I have in our estrangement, you also share. It was not only I who severed all connection." Ben scoffed as Luke continued. "I tried to make amends, but you refused to see me. That you see me now is only a testament to how far gone I really am."

Rey glanced at Leia, who was pressing a hand to her mouth, her eyes closed as tears leaked out the corners. Her heart ached for this family. Though she had only been a member of it for a short time, she felt a kinship with Ben's family. It was certainly closer than she had been with Mr. Plutt. To see them all in such pain in these last moments with Luke made her pray she could do something to help them. She prayed Ben would see reason and let his uncle die in peace, with forgiveness.

"Then why?" Ben's voice was strained, though with anger or misery, Rey could not tell.

"If I die without at least trying to reconcile with you, then you will carry bitterness with you throughout your life and it will poison you." Luke glanced over at Rey. "It will poison every relationship you hope to have. It will leak onto your family, your children, your grandchildren."

Rey swallowed nervously at the mention of children, though she could not help the hope that rose in her heart at the thought she might one day be blessed with a family of her own. She wondered how Ben felt, whether he wanted a large family, or merely one son to fulfill whatever obligations he has to provide an heir to the estate. That thought did not sit well with her.

Luke coughed violently then, Leia rushing to his side to pat his back, to offer him water. Rey watched Ben looking down at his uncle. It did not seem as though it were anger which caused him to shake. She wondered if he had not thought about the particulars of his uncle dying, if perhaps seeing him here now has made his imminent death real.

In a moment of instinct, Rey stood and walked over to Ben, grasping his hand and leaning against his arm, her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her in surprise, his body relaxing slightly, and turned back to Luke when she nodded her head.

Luke lay with his eyes closed, his breathing becoming more labored.

"Perhaps I should leave," Ben said, not unkindly. "My presence seems to be making things worse."

"No," rasped Luke, his eyes opening.

"You are dying, uncle," Ben said, bluntly. "Whatever else you may think of me, I do not wish to hasten your death with my presence."

"Quit speaking and listen." The rasp and labored breathing leeched the harshness out of Luke's tone, but his eyes glinted hard. "It is true that I failed you when you most needed help." He glanced over at Leia. "I drove your son away, into the hands of Snoke." Leia shook her head, but Luke turned back to Ben. "I spoke harshly in anger. I never intended to disinherit you. I let my anger at myself, and my failure to provide the help you needed, turn towards you. For that I am sorry."

Ben's jaw ticked, his mouth moving as if he were chewing on his words. His hand grasped Rey's almost to the point of pain. She glanced up at him, noting the reddening of his eyes, taking it as a good sign that he was here and he was starting to feel an emotion other than anger. Rey gently squeezed his hand back, giving him an encouraging look when he glanced down at her.

Looking back at Luke, Ben said nothing, but nodded his head at his uncle.

"That's all you're going to do?" Leia spoke harshly towards her son.

Luke weakly put a hand on Leia's arm. "It's quite alright. More than I expected really."

He coughed again, shudders wracking his body as his lungs began to rattle. Rey turned her head into Ben's shoulder, horrified at witnessing Luke's death. When he calmed, he looked at Ben once more.

"Don't hold onto your anger and bitterness – "

Luke choked off, his body shuddering as his coughing shook him. Rey noticed then that his lips and fingertips had started to turn blue. A doctor arrived just then and Rey realized Han must have called him.

She and Ben stepped away from the bed as the doctor pushed through them, gently persuading Leia to step aside.

Han walked over, looking grim. "Come outside. There's no need to witness this."

Ben and Rey followed Han out into the hallway.

"You can go to the drawing room and wait. We'll send word – "

Ben shook his head. "We'll wait here."

He looked down at Rey, a question in his eyes. Rey nodded. Yes, she would stay.

Han ran a hand down his face, nodding and looking weary. He pointed to a settee settled across the hallway, facing the door to Luke's room. It seemed a very odd placement and Rey wondered if they had placed it there for her and Ben to wait. Ben nodded at his father and then pulled Rey over to the settee. They sat down, Rey leaning against the back of the settee and Ben leaning forward with his hand over his eyes, his other hand still holding onto Rey's.

Rey wanted to say something, something to ease the strain between his shoulders, but could think of nothing. When death is involved there is really no consolation to be given, except your presence. That Ben had not outright refused his uncle's words in the end gave Rey hope, though she wondered if Ben would come to regret not giving his forgiveness readily. She had no idea what he was thinking now. Was he angry? Frustrated? Sad? Some strange combination of all three?

They sat in silence for a long while. Rey, having no clock or watch by which to tell the time, could only guess at how long they sat there, watching the changing shadows cast by the sunlight through the window. It felt like an eternity, neither one moving, save Ben absently rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand. Were her hand free she would have rubbed circles between his shoulder blades, hoping to help ease the tension.

The hallway was silent except for the faint sound of their breathing, broken only by the hacking cough on the other side of the door. Each time the coughing subsided Rey braced herself to hear that Luke had at last gone. And each time the coughing renewed Rey winced that his suffering should continue.

Finally, after a long silence, the door opened and Leia stepped out, tears dripping down her face as Han gently pulled her forward.

Ben and Rey both stood. Han nodded grimly at them. Ben inhaled sharply, looking around as if he wanted to run, running a hand down his face. Rey, unsure what to do, touched his arm. He pulled away sharply, though when he looked at her it was not anger she saw in his eyes. He shook his head and then started down the hallway, walking so quickly he was nearly running. Rey stood, looking between Leia and Han, who had how wrapped his wife in a hug as she sobbed, and Ben, with no idea what to do.

* * *

 **A/N:** Summary: Ben follows Rey and allows his uncle to speak. He never says he forgives Luke out loud, but he nodded his head when Luke apologized for his part in their estrangement. After Luke dies, Ben is visibly agitated and rushes away.

Thanks so much for reading! Your reviews last chapter gave me life! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Rey chewed her bottom lip as she stared at the hallway Ben had disappeared down. She felt a pull to go after him, a wish to provide comfort, but did not know if he would welcome it. Rey glanced back towards Ben's parents. Han still had his arms around Leia, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Leia had her face hidden in Han's shirt, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. Rey felt her own heart breaking at their pain, feeling helpless to ease it.

"Go after him," Han said, surprising Rey.

Rey glanced back towards the hallway, and when she turned back, both Han and Leia looking at her. Rey hesitated still, wondering what help she could possibly be.

"The last thing he needs is to be alone," Han said.

Leia swallowed and nodded, dabbing a handkerchief on her cheeks to dry her tears. "Our greatest failure as parents were that we left him alone too often."

Rey exhaled, her breath shuddering as she wrung her hands. "We argue more often than not. I don't know what help I can be."

Han and Leia glanced at each other and Rey sensed an unspoken conversation passing between them.

"Your presence will provide the comfort he needs," Leia said, gently.

Rey turned back towards the hallway, wondering why both Ben's parents seemed to feel it was her that he needed. She wondered if they could truly know their son after so many years of abandonment, estrangement, and tense meetings. Then again, perhaps it was through those lessons that they knew what Ben needed. Without looking back, Rey nodded, taking a deep breath and starting down the hall, walking quickly.

As she neared the stairs, Rey wondered how she was going to find Ben. She had little idea where he would head in a time of distress. When she reached the top of the staircase, however, Rey heard the sound of breaking glass. She hurried down the stairs, noting the scared and whispering servants gathered on either side of the staircase. The commotion seemed to be coming from the drawing room. As she drew closer, Rey slowed down. She had never been on the receiving end of Ben's wrath, but she could not help but recall with trepidation the shattering of glass the night that Ben found out she had been denied a basic education. She did not worry that Ben would hurt her, but nevertheless her heart sped up as she neared the doorway.

Rey winced at the sound of yet more glass shattering. Tentatively, she stepped into the doorway, steeling herself for whatever state she would find Ben in.

He did not notice her at first, pacing the room, breathing hard, and running his hands through his hair. As he passed by the mantle above the fireplace, he grabbed a figurine and with a grunt of frustration, threw it to the opposite wall, where it shattered into a million pieces. Rey's gaze fell to the glass which littered the floor. It seemed Ben had been pacing and throwing pieces at random.

Still unaware of her presence, Ben turned back to the mantle and grabbed a vase. Before he could throw it however, Rey spoke up, unconsciously reaching a hand towards him, as if to stop him.

"Ben." She spoke softly, her voice catching.

Ben stilled, his entire body rigid. He dropped his hands to his sides, the vase falling to the ground and rolling away as his head dropped down. He didn't look at her, but Rey sensed his embarrassment.

Speaking softly, his voice cracking with emotion, Ben said, "I would prefer you leave me to my anger."

Rey fidgeted, wringing her hands, unsure whether she should listen to Ben or his parents. Perhaps it would be better for him to be left alone.

Swallowing, Rey took a tentative step into the room.

"Perhaps it would help to talk?"

Rey watched Ben's throat bob as he swallowed, noting his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"I think it best we not discuss my uncle." His voice was not harsh, but Rey winced at the bitterness it held.

She took another tentative step towards him as he continued to keep his back towards her.

"Your parents think it best you not be left alone." Ben scoffed as Rey continued, "I am inclined to agree with them."

Only then did Ben turn towards her. Rey's heart cracked anew at the raw emotion she saw on her normally stoic husband's face. Immediately, Rey closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Ben's waist, her cheek pressed to his chest. He tensed and Rey nearly pulled away, worried that she had misstepped. Before she could do so, however, he wrapped his arms around her in return, crushing her to him and resting his cheek against her hair. Rey both heard and felt Ben's shuddering intake of breath, felt him shaking against her. Slowly, Rey rubbed her hand up and down his back.

After several minutes, the tension between Ben's shoulders began to ease, his muscles relaxing as Rey's hands traveled up and down his back in a soothing motion. With her ear pressed to his chest, Rey could hear Ben's heart slow its erratic pace and his breathing return to normal. As he calmed down, she began to pull away, suddenly very aware of their tight embrace. Ben's arms, however, tightened around her, staying her retreat. Ben raised his head and looked down at her. Rey tilted her head back to return his gaze, their faces mere inches away from one another. Rey bit her lip again at the pain she saw behind Ben's eyes, but when she opened her mouth to speak, Ben shook his head, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to hers.

Rey at first tensed in shock, before her eyes fluttered shut. Her heart hammered in her chest as Ben's hands slid from her back, one gripping her waist and the other curling behind her neck. She gripped the front of Ben's shirt as he tilted his head to the side to better fit their lips together. Unlike their previous kiss in the garden, which had been a sudden blaze of lips and emotions, this was gentle. Ben's thumb softly caressed the side of Rey's neck, his lips soft on hers. Rey felt herself leaning towards him, closing what little distance there was between them, tilting her head back further. Her hands slowly slid up, curling behind Ben's neck, running her fingers through the dark curls at the base of his neck.

As Rey's nails scraped against the back of his neck, Ben shuddered, an almost pained sound escaping the back of his throat as he gripped Rey's waist harder. He pressed his lips harder to hers, deepening the kiss. Rey once more felt caught in a whirlwind of emotions, reveling once again in the wonderous sensations of a mere kiss. She became keenly aware every point of contact between them, his hand on her waist, his fingers curled around her neck, his thumb sliding more insistently against the side of her neck, her own fingers now gripping his hair, and their bodies pressed tightly together.

Ben broke the kiss, moving to kiss the corner of her mouth before making his way down the line of her jaw. A lock of Ben's hair brushed against Rey's face, her eyes fluttering open in response. Only then did she recall the reason she had first come. Rey swallowed as the sensation of having been doused in cold water ran through her. Letting go of Ben's hair, Rey's hands moved to his shoulders, pushing gently.

"Ben." Rey's voice came out breathless as he had now began trailing kisses down her neck.

Ben either ignored or did not hear her as his lips continued their descent.

Rey pressed her hands more insistently at his shoulders and she felt his already tight grip on her waist tighten further.

"Ben, please wait," she said again, her voice firmer.

He froze, his lips pressed to the top of her shoulder, breathing hard.

"We-we need to talk," Rey stuttered.

Rey felt a puff of air hit her shoulder as Ben made an irritated sound. Abruptly, he let go of her completely, straightening, taking a step back, and quickly turning away. Rey stood rooted to the spot as they both breathed rapidly, as if they had been running. Ben ran his hands through his hair again, his hands shaking slightly.

Rey cleared her throat, more to shake her own mind free of distracting thoughts than an attempt to get Ben's attention. Nervously, she ran her hands down the skirt of her dress, smoothing the fabric back down.

"I do not wish to talk." Ben's voice came out harsh, much harsher than it had ever been directed at her.

Rey bit her lip, nervous flutters of a very different nature now taking up residence in her stomach. Her eyes dropped once more to the floor and the glass littered there. It was by some miracle that she had not yet ruined the sole of her shoes in her haste to reach her husband. Now, however, she realized how great the danger was that the glass could cut through her delicate shoes should she step in the wrong direction.

Rey cleared her throat again, squaring her shoulders in an attempt to appear calm. "Ben, you cannot destroy your parents' property."

Ben laughed bitterly, tilting his head back. "It is not their property, but my own that I have destroyed. I have just inherited the residence, after all."

Rey shook her head. "You cannot mean to be so callous."

She saw a tick in Ben's jaw as his hands fisted, his knuckles white.

"Can't I?" His tone lacked vehemence, however.

They stood for several moments, neither speaking as Ben's words hung in the air between them. Rey hesitantly began to pick her way through the glass to lay a hand on Ben's shoulder. He turned towards her then and Rey again saw the riot of emotions in his eyes. Only then did it occur to her that his callousness was but a mask to hide his emotions, her heart squeezing in her chest at the realization.

Softly, Rey said, "It is ok to be upset at your uncle's passing. Whatever else was between you, he was still your uncle."

"My uncle whom I had not seen nor spoken to in many years," Ben replied, though again his tone lacked vehemence. Instead he sounded tired.

"The uncle who apologized in the end," Rey replied. "Who wished to be reconciled with his only nephew."

Ben closed his eyes. "If you are here to tell me I should have given my forgiveness readily, then you are wasting both my time and yours."

Rey stepped closer, reaching up to place her hand on Ben's cheek. He swallowed at the contact, leaning slightly into her hand.

"I'm not," she said. She swallowed as she contemplated her next words. These past days had been some of the most confusing of her life. She was not entirely sure where she and her husband stood. There was no denying the intensity behind the kisses between them, but what did Ben truly want out of their marriage? Once more, the sheer volume of the unspoken questions and unresolved issues weighed on her, and she also once more had to remind herself that now was not the time to bring up such questions. Now that they would surely be returning to their own home, there would be time to settle things between them.

"My only reason for coming to you," she said, "was to bring you comfort. Though your relationship with your uncle was not fully mended, his passing has surely caused you pain."

Ben opened his eyes then, his expression unreadable as Rey pressed on, suddenly unsure of herself.

"We – We are friends-"

Ben interrupted her, grabbing her wrist lightly, pulling her hand away from his cheek and pressing his lips to her fingers. "I think we are more than mere friends."

Rey's heart skipped a beat, all thoughts flying from her mind at the kiss on her hand, her face flushing as she stammered a reply.

"I – well, yes. We are married, of course."

"Did you not say you wished for a marriage of love?" Ben asked, holding her hand against his chest.

Rey stared, mouth gaping at this turn in the conversation. She could not bring herself to look at Ben directly, instead staring at where her hand was held, directly over his heart.

"D-did I?" she finally stammered out. Rey closed her eyes, willing herself to remember that Luke had only just passed, that now was not the time for discussing romantic notions.

Steeling herself with reminders of the mourning period the household now found itself entering, Rey opened her eyes and forced herself to look at Ben directly.

"We cannot discuss this now. It's not proper."

Ben's expression shuttered closed, becoming the stoic mask that Rey was used to, but which now caused her distress. He dropped her hand and stepped away.

"As you wish," he replied. Bowing to her, he held out his arm and said in a suddenly polite manner, "I'm afraid I've left this room in shambles. Allow me to escort you out safely, so you do not cut your feet on a stray piece of glass."

Rey's chest tightened at Ben's polite tone, now knowing it was but a mask to cover his true feelings, which not thirty minutes prior had been so volatile that he had hurled glass figurines at the walls.

Nodding back at him, Rey placed her hand in his arm, numbly allowing him to guide her through the room so as to avoid the worst of the glass. When they exited the room, he called to one of the many servants still huddled by the stairs, asking that he clean up the glass littering the drawing room.

Ben led them up the stairs to the room in which they were staying. When they entered, Rey was surprise to note that both Beatrice and Ben's valet were already present and appeared to be packing their things. Before Rey could question the situation, Ben turned to Beatrice.

"The duchess will not be leaving tonight. She can return after breakfast in the morning."

Beatrice nodded. Turning towards his valet, Ben continued. "I will be leaving within the hour. You may follow after with my things. And please let Mr. and Mrs. Smith know they will be staying until the Duchess leaves tomorrow as well."

The valet bowed. "Of course, sir." Nodding towards Rey, the man exited the room.

Beatrice turned towards Rey. "Would you like to prepare for dinner, ma'am?"

Rey, however, turned towards Ben. "You mean you're leaving?"

Ben removed Rey's hand from his arm, straightening his jacket. "There is little point in my remaining here. I will be of no comfort to my parents. It will be best for all if I take my leave."

Rey shook her head. "Why am I to stay, then? Should I not return with you as well?"

"You have been a source of great comfort for my parents. As well, it is quite late in the day and you have been under great stress. It would serve you better to remain here for the night and return tomorrow when you are well rested."

"But then who will comfort you?" Rey asked. "One might say as your wife, you are the one who should be receiving my comfort, not your parents."

Ben cleared his throat, glancing away from her. "I am sure I will survive one night without your presence."

Rey recoiled slightly, stung by his response. "If that is what you wish," she said stiffly.

"Then it's settled," Ben said, turning back towards the door. "I shall see you tomorrow then, madam."

Without looking back at her and without waiting for her response, he walked out the door, leaving Rey to her confusion. It occurred to her then that in the scant few months that she had been married, she had spent more time in confusion than she ever had in the rest of her life. Never in that time, though, had she been left with such strange and intense feelings of hurt as she now had.

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy New Year! Here's to the year we get to see Ben Solo redeemed! Cheers! As always, thank you for reading! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Rey lay in her bed, staring up at her canopy, unable to sleep. An unexpected loneliness had plagued her ever since Ben had left. When Beatrice had asked if she would be dining in in the dining room, she had declined, not wishing to endure sitting alone at a large empty table. Rose had come to provide distraction and companionship, but Rey had eventually claimed exhaustion. Her friend had not pushed her to speak, but, nonetheless, Rey wished to be left alone with her thoughts. Rose had left her with a concerned look over her shoulder and a promise from Rey to call if she needed to speak.

Now Rey lay awake in the large empty bed trying to make sense of the day. It had started no differently than previous days at the Skywalker manor, but had she known ahead of time what the day would hold, she may have opted to remain in bed. So much had happened in so little time, it left her head spinning.

Rey could scarcely wrap her mind around the finality of Luke's death without adding the kissing between her and Ben, which itself had left her feeling a strange mixture of elation, confusion, and loneliness. She tried not to dwell on Ben's departure, but her mind kept circling back to it, no matter how much she attempted to distract herself. Confusion had been her constant companion these days, however, much to her surprise, the more she replayed the moment Ben left, the more clarity she gained regarding her feelings on the matter.

For reasons as yet undiscovered, Rey felt keenly the sting of abandonment by Ben. Though she had been married for several months, she had never before shared a bed. Truth be told, she had not given the idea of sharing a bed with her husband much thought, and the strange intimacy she had found in those quiet moments lying next to Ben had worked on her heart. She had felt a pull towards him, both emotionally and physically, and now, after a scant week of sharing a bed with him, she felt his absence acutely.

She found herself feeling chilled, pulling the blankets closer, noticing the absence of body heat from Ben. Oddly, Rey felt swallowed in a large bed that was precisely the same size as the one she had in her own room. As well, there was a strange ache in her heart, that loneliness of abandonment she had not felt since she was a very small girl left in the charge of Mr. Plutt.

Rey did not take lightly the kisses shared between them earlier in the day. She felt as if a piece of herself had been given to Ben in those moments, and his leaving her behind so suddenly felt akin to a rejection of her. She knew this was likely a silly notion, and tried to talk herself out of feeling it, but the feeling persisted.

Rey had been left alone in a home still unfamiliar to her, with a family that, while certainly kind, also remained largely unfamiliar. She was left behind, expected to help provide solace to those she had only just formed relationship with, while her husband ignored his own duty to both mourn and comfort his family.

The more time she spent turning these ideas over, the more Rey's abandonment and loneliness turned towards anger. She had been trying to help mend Ben's relationship with his family, to get him to admit that he was feeling bereft at his uncle's passing, and in return he had kissed her and then left her.

Rey's hands fisted against the sheets as she began seething at these realizations. She had kissed no one other than her husband and he had treated her as if he did not care. She turned over, curling her knees towards her chest. They had made great strides in their relationship prior to today. Rey had begun to believe it possible that she find companionship with her husband. He had been cordial with her, one might also say he had been attentive. Now, however, it would seem she had been presumptuous in thinking so.

She huffed, squeezing her eyes shut, willing her mind to calm, for sleep to find her. She had no idea what state she would find Ben in when she returned to the estate the following day, but she did not intend to let these slights go unmentioned.

* * *

Though she was up well into the night, Rey woke early the next morning. Her sleep had been fitful at best, as she had vacillated all night between anger and anxiety at confronting her husband.

Once she was certain sleep would not be returning, Rey dragged herself out of bed. She went over to the bell pull, wondering if Beatrice would even be awake, as the sun was only just then beginning to peak over the horizon. Several minutes later, however, Beatrice arrived with Rose close behind her.

Rey tried to smile, but could not force it. Instead she turned to Beatrice, her voice sounding hollow to her own ears as she said, "I would like to leave as soon as possible."

Beatrice curtsied. "Of course, ma'am."

Beatrice and Rose shared a glance before Rose walked towards the closet. "I can help pack while you ready Her Grace, Beatrice."

Beatrice nodded as she also walked to the closet and came back with a black gown. Rose worked quickly at folding Rey's dresses, shoes, and other accoutrements into the trunk as Beatrice helped Rey into her dress and set about arranging Rey's hair.

"Nothing complicated please," Rey said.

Beatrice nodded, pulling Rey's hair into a simple knot. When she was finished, Rey stood, trying not to fidget as she faced the two women.

"I-I believe I'll go on ahead, if you don't mind. You can follow after you've packed and have eaten breakfast."

The women again shared a glance before they both curtsied. As Rey walked towards the door, Rose called out to her.

Rey stopped and turned.

"I hope you know that I am here to speak, should you wish it," Rose said, concern coloring her expression.

The corners of Rey's mouth turned up. "Yes, I am, thank you. You're a very good friend, Rose."

Rose pressed her lips together and nodded before stepping away.

Rey continued out the door and down the stairs. She stopped a passing servant in the quiet hallway and requested a carriage be brought around for her.

It was only as she exited the manor that she realized she had left her coat, gloves, and hat inside in her haste to return home. She shivered slightly in the chill morning air as the footman helped her inside the carriage.

The ride home felt much longer than the initial ride to the Skywalker estate. The closer they drew to her home, the more trepidation Rey felt for her plan to confront Ben. She swallowed as she stared out the window, and reminded herself of her reasons for being angry with him, that she was justified in her opinions and wishes. Nevertheless, she found herself anxiously biting her nails, something she had not done for many years.

When the carriage finally pulled into the drive of the estate, Rey felt a sense of homecoming, which took her entirely by surprise. She wasn't sure at what point this enormous house had become her home, but the thought only added to her ire towards her husband.

The carriage came to a stop and Rey opened the door, too anxious to wait for the footman to help her down. She picked up her skirt and hurried up the stairs into the house. Without pausing, she continued up the staircase and towards Ben's room. She did not know if this was where she would find him, but seeing as Mr. Mitaka had not been present to ask, she figured this was the best place to start.

Rey approached the door and knocked loudly. She waited, anxiously listening for any sign of movement within the room. After several seconds, she knocked again. She thought she could discern the sound of feet padding across the floor, but couldn't be certain it wasn't her own mind playing tricks on her. She was just about to give up and search elsewhere when the door flew open and she was met with the furious glare of her husband.

They both recoiled in shock, Rey at the wrath she found staring back at her. As well, it did not escape her notice that Ben did not look well. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked generally disheveled. She wondered if he had also had a difficult time with sleep. Her courage began to waiver as she took in his appearance, but Rey took a deep breath and charged onward.

"You left me, sir," she said, hands balled into fists, trying to put all her anger into those four words.

The fury had drained from Ben's expression, now replaced with mild surprise. He opened his mouth to respond, but Rey continued on.

"You abandoned me. You left me without thinking how I would feel." Rey cursed silently at the catch in her voice.

"I-" Ben tried to interject but Rey held up a hand.

"Do you think that I have kissed many men before you, sir? Because I can assure that I have not. I do not take lightly," she said, her voice shaking as she enunciated each word, "the kisses we have exchanged, nor the friendship we had only just formed. I do not take lightly that I had misinterpreted your actions and apologized for them. Prior to my marriage to you, I had only Rose. Before Mr. Plutt and I moved here I had no one. No friend. No lover. The significance of my role as mistress of this manor, the fact that I am now the Duchess of Ren, does not escape me. I do not know what I have done in my life to have deserved more wealth than I can scarcely dream of, but I do not take it lightly!"

Despite her wish not to, Rey's voice began to rise and she began to shake. "I was present with you at your uncle's passing not because I enjoy the company of your family, but because I wanted to be there for _you_ , to help you. But you…you brushed me off. Your kisses were the first I have ever shared, and when I sought to point out that it was not the proper time for such things, you rejected me and you abandoned me in a house of mourning, with relatives I barely know." Much to her consternation, Rey felt tears slipping down her cheeks. This left her only further incensed.

"Rey-" Ben looked dismayed as he reached a hand towards her. She shook her head and took a step back.

"No. I…I'm far too angry." Her voice waivered as the anger she had been harboring began to fade away, leaving her with her disappointment and loneliness once more. She swiped at the tears on her cheeks, feeling her face flaming now that she had said everything out loud.

Shaking her head, she raised her chin and said, "I should like to be left alone for the time being."

An emotion passed through Ben's expression before he slowly nodded. "If that is what you wish."

Rey swallowed, and then turned towards the door to her own room, scant feet from his. After closing the door behind her, she leaned against it, pressing a hand to her mouth as she struggled to stop the tears streaming down her face. Now that her anger had passed, she wondered if she had admitted too much.

* * *

The days passed slowly. As they were in mourning, Rey's lessons had been cancelled, as had the remodeling of the drawing room and the planning of her charity. Rey was relieved to note that Ben had at least dressed in mourning. She was not sure what she would have done had he forgone it, though she supposed it was likely he only did so to avoid adding further scandal to the family.

Rey had not realized how used to her colorful wardrobe she had become until she was forced into nothing but black. She supposed the cuts of the gowns were still pretty, but she felt the color made her look drawn and pale. When she realized this line of thinking, however, she immediately berated herself for her vanity. It was not for nothing that she was wearing these gowns, and she could only be glad that Princess Leia and Mr. Solo were not privy to her thoughts.

She and Ben attended the funeral, but spoke little. In fact, Rey had seen very little of Ben in the days following her outburst. He had taken to eating in his study, and Rey was left to dine alone with Rose. The ride to the church was silent, and though they stood next to one another in the receiving line, neither uttered a word.

However, when Rey chanced a glance and caught Ben looking at her, it was not anger or indifference she caught in his eyes. Rather, he almost seemed to be contemplative. Another mourner came to offer condolences before Rey could give it further thought, and she was forced to focus on the task before her.

Several days after the funeral, Rey was reading in the library when a throat cleared. Looking up, she saw Ben standing in the doorway.

"I wonder if you might do me the honor of accompanying me on a picnic." His voice seemed deeper than usual, and also slightly hesitant.

Rey stared a moment, shocked, before nodding her head. As she set her book aside and rose, a thought occurred to her.

"Aren't we in mourning?"

Ben nodded. "We shan't go off the grounds. The estate is rather large."

Rey nodded back. Suddenly feeling awkward, she found herself fidgeting as she walked towards him. He offered her his arm and after a moment's hesitation, Rey accepted it, placing her hand in the crook of his elbow. She chanced a glance towards him, but could not discern what he was thinking. A picnic seemed a strange request after their long quarrel. As well, she began to wonder if she should not have said yes to the idea. Ben had not yet apologized or made any other overtures towards her in the week they had been home.

When they walked outside, Rey saw two saddled horses. She looked at Ben in question.

"I thought we weren't leaving the estate."

Ben pressed his lips together, what appeared to be, surprisingly, mirth shining in his eyes. "I did say the estate was rather large."

Rey looked back at the horses, embarrassment blooming. "I'm afraid I don't know how to ride."

Ben paused, a look of dismay on his face, before he cleared his throat. "No matter. You can ride with me."

Rey's heart leapt into her throat at the thought, but she nodded. Ben grasped her hand and strode over to the horses. Rey bit her lip at the jolt that went through her body at the small contact between them. Once in front of the larger of the two horses, he hesitated a moment, swallowing, before he turned abruptly and grasped Rey by the waist, lifting her onto the horse and swinging up behind her. Rey's breathing became shallow as Ben wrapped an arm around her middle to hold her in place as they started forward.

Her heart started beating rapidly, and she willed it to calm. It was difficult to do so, however, with Ben's hand around her waist and his chest pressed against her back. She could feel his breath against her ear as they rode in silence. She resisted the urge to lean into him, trying to concentrate on not sliding off the saddle, on the scenery around her, on anything but the man behind her. She even tried to focus on the reasons they were quarreling, but it remained difficult when her pulse raced with something that was most certainly not anger.

They had not ridden ten minutes when Ben stopped the horse underneath a willow tree next to a large pond. He swung down immediately, reaching up to grasp Rey by the waist once more. As he lowered her, she slid against his chest. Rey's eyes blinked rapidly, heat blooming on her cheeks at the contact. Her gaze snagged with his. Ben's eyes were dark with emotion and Rey swallowed, the moment feeling decidedly heady.

Suddenly, Ben cleared his throat, removing his hands from her waist and walking over to the opposite side of the horse to unstrap the basket of food. Rey wandered to the edge of the pond and took in the scenery around her. It really was quite a lovely spot. The branches of the willow blew in the slight breeze, brushing across the top of the pond, creating ripples which disappeared as they headed towards the center.

Rey tried to appreciate the beauty around her, but found herself distracted by her own anxious thoughts. She turned towards the tree, where Ben had laid a blanket and was carefully setting the items for their luncheon out. The simple act felt so out of place for a Duke that she could not help finding the sight endearing. She wondered how often Ben had had occasion to do things without the help of a servant.

He glanced up then, they gazes snagging once more. Rey first tried to will herself to look away and, when that failed, she tried unsuccessfully to discern what emotions were hiding behind Ben's eyes. It was he who broke the stare first, climbing to his feet and walking towards her. He offered his hand without word and Rey grasped it, hesitantly, feeling another jolt run through her at the contact.

As they sat, Rey looked at the spread before them. It was simple fair, sandwiches, cheese, fruits, and wine. She thought it might be the simplest meal she had had since becoming a duchess.

Ben cleared his throat, gesturing towards the food. "Please."

Rey nodded, grabbing a plate and filling it. They ate in awkward silence, both looking out at the branches of willow swinging in the breeze.

After several minutes, Ben set down his half-eaten plate. Rey thought she saw his hand shake, but immediately dismissed it as a trick of light.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you here."

Rey paused, a piece of fruit halfway to her mouth, and then nodded, setting the fruit, and her plate, on the ground as Ben took a deep breath.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior the day of Luke's death," Ben said.

Rey's eyebrows rose and she opened her mouth to reply, but Ben held up a hand.

"Please – I…I have quite a lot I wish to say and I would beg you allow me to say it before you speak."

Rey closed her mouth and nodded, her curiosity piqued.

Ben's eyes flicked between hers, as if to gauge her reaction before he continued.

His eyes dropped to the blanket before them as he said, "I have loved you from the moment you lifted your skirts in defiance that day by the stream." Rey's heart leapt into her throat as he lifted his eyes to her then.

"I knew there could be no other woman better suited for me than you," he continued. "When I was ordered to marry, I met the news with disdain, but that moment by the stream breathed hope into my future. I attended my parents' ball only to see you, to speak with you."

He hesitantly reached a hand over and grabbed hold of hers as he spoke, his thumb brushing the top of her hand, his voice soft. "When we danced, you took my breath away. I have never been known for my conversational skills, but being around you made every thought fly straight out of my head. With every word out of your mouth, I knew there could be no other for me but you."

He looked away, looking over her shoulder then. "Were I a decent man, I would have asked for your hand myself instead of going to your guardian first. That day by the stream, when he called to you, I wondered what situation you were in, whether you might have been in danger." His expression hardened then, his grip on her hand tightening.

"I inquired around town as to the manner of your relationship with Mr. Plutt. When I learned of your situation, became my greatest desire to save you from that life." He looked at her once more. "It was why I demanded the wedding take place so quickly. In hindsight, I realize that only added to the scandal regarding our marriage, but I could not bear to let you stay in such a situation for a moment longer than absolutely necessary."

He swallowed again, taking a deep breath before he continued. "Once we were married, I…I'm ashamed to say that I took the coward's way out and avoided you. I always said the wrong thing, or did not speak when I should have. Your very presence made me quite nervous. The night of Lady Holdo's ball, you took my very breath away."

Rey could not help the smile that brightened her face. Ben's shoulders relaxed slightly as he continued. "When we met Captain Dameron, I am embarrassed to admit that I became quite jealous. That is why I forbade you from seeing him. I kissed you that night because I…I could not help it. I needed the reassurance that you were truly mine."

Rey's heart skipped a beat at his admission. Ben had leaned closer, reaching out to cup his palm on Rey's cheek.

"Those weeks I was absent were the hardest of my life. I have never been so happy to return to the countryside as I was that day."

His thumb stroked across her cheek.

"Seeing you with Captain Dameron, I –" Ben took a deep breath. "I over reacted. I let fear and jealousy overtake my common sense, did not consider that such accusations were a slight against your honor. And when you told me you wanted us to be friends, it was all I could do not to rage, because I want so much more than that."

Rey placed her hand over his on her cheek. Ben inhaled shakily before continuing.

"Despite my own wishes on the matter, I was determined to uphold yours. When you kissed me that terrible day Luke died, I dared hope again of a future in which you returned my love. Had we been anywhere else, at any other time, I would have admitted my love right then."

His voice lowered, his gaze piercing hers with its intensity. "I have done everything wrong since the moment I met you, but I sincerely hope you can forgive me for all those wrongs, and especially for the way I left you that night."

He stopped then, waiting her answer. Rey's mind raced, trying to make sense of the jumbled emotions that accompanied Ben's admissions.

"You love me?" she whispered.

Ben's thumb brushed across her lips, his eyes trailing the movement. "I love you very much, I'm afraid."

Rey inhaled sharply and then shakily exhaled, swallowing as she moved her hand to grasp Ben's wrist, pulling his hand from her face. His expression fell and the corners of Rey's mouth turned upwards as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

Pulling back before Ben could respond, Rey whispered, "Despite all the wrong words and deeds, you have somehow managed to ensnare my heart, sir."

Ben pulled back, his eyes roaming all over her face, likely looking for any signs that she was speaking in jest. Rey picked up his hand again, placing it over her heart. Time seemed to pause as they looked at one another. Rey's heart felt full to bursting at Ben's admission. That he had been in love with her this whole time sent her back through her memories, trying to discern if there were signs she had missed. She looked at him, her voice wavering as she spoke.

"All is forgiven and my heart is yours."

Ben returned her look with a mixture of love and disbelief.

Rey was not sure which one of them moved first, but they both surged forward, pressing their lips together. Rey wrapped her arms around Ben's neck as he placed one hand on her waist and the other in her hair, pulling her onto is lap.

Ben deepened the kiss, reaching up and pulling pins out of Rey's hair, so that it spilled down her back. He tilted his head to the side, to fit their mouths together better, combing his fingers through her hair.

Rey's heart felt as if it were going to jump out of her chest as she ran her own hands through Ben's hair, her nails scraping against the back of his neck. The hand on her waist tightened, pulling her closer before Ben's hands came up on either side of her jaw, holding her steady as he continued pouring his love into her.

They remained this way for quite some time before Rey pulled back. They both breathed heavily, staring into each other.

"I have one question," Rey whispered as Ben's thumbs brushed over her jaw.

Ben nodded his head.

Rey felt a blush creeping up, but forced herself to ask, "Our wedding night…Why…" she cleared her throat. "If you've loved me for so long, why did you not seek to consummate our marriage that night?"

Ben didn't answer right away, pulling back further, his eyes seeming to search hers. She glanced down at his lips, finding them red and swollen, and wondered if hers looked the same.

"I could hardly force myself on someone as terrified as you were that night."

Ben spoke softly and Rey's eyes flicked back up at his admission.

"It did not escape my notice that you were terrified from the moment I saw you at the church. Your hand shook in mine throughout the reception. When you spoke at your door and I turned, I could see the panic in your eyes. What kind of man would I have been had I forced myself upon you?"

At that moment, Rey was more certain of her love for Ben than she had ever been about anything. She reached a hand up to cup his cheek.

"I have never been more ashamed of my presumptions and misjudgments."

Ben didn't respond except to lean forward to kiss her again. Rey wondered idly if a more perfect moment were possible. The feel of Ben kissing her, knowing he loved her and that she loved him in return, the breeze blowing the willow branches, the tree providing a perfect cocoon around them, shielding them from view of the rest of the world.

Rey poured her heart into kissing Ben, willing him to believe that she loved him in return. Her heart ached as she thought of the young boy who had known nothing but rejection from loved ones, whose heart had always ached to be loved.

This time it was Ben who pulled back, leaning his forehead on hers for a moment before wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. Rey leaned her head against his chest, returning the hug, neither speaking. Without letting her go, Ben laid back, tucking her to his side, her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair once more.

They lay that way, watching the willow branches blow, until the sun started to descend below the horizon. Only then did Ben shift, kissing Rey's hair before letting her go.

"We had best start back before it gets dark."

Rey nodded, feeling oddly shy as Ben held a hand out to help her up. She offered to help clean up the picnic, but Ben shushed her and quickly threw everything back into the basket folding the blanket and placing it inside as well.

He turned, reaching for her hand as they walked towards the horse that had been happily grazing the past few hours. After strapping the basket back onto the horse, Ben grabbed Rey by the waist again, hoisting her up onto the horse.

Once again she was pressed against his back, his arm around her waist, but unlike the ride there, she leaned into the embrace and he kept his chin on her shoulder, turning his head every so often to kiss her on the cheek.

When they arrived, servants ran forward to take the horse and basket away as Ben helped Rey down. They entered the house, Mr. Mitaka informing them that dinner was waiting for them. They both decided they were famished and headed towards the dining room, forgoing changing into their dinner wear.

Rather than sitting across from one another, Ben sat right next to Rey. They remained quiet as the ate, but the silence was not awkward or tense. Instead it felt pleasant, Rey fighting the urge to grin widely every time she glanced at Ben.

Being happy suited him, she found. He looked younger when he smiled, and his usual tension missing from his posture. She liked the way happiness looked on him.

After dinner they retired to the drawing room, but after Rey yawned several times Ben insisted he escort her to her room.

Once more he grabbed her hand. Rey wondered if he was as loath as she was to break contact between them. They walked up the stairs and down the hallway, stopping in front of the doorway to Rey's room.

Rey gazed up at Ben, not wanting to part from him. Ben also looked hesitant to leave. Leaning down he brushed his lips across hers.

He pulled back, heated eyes searing into hers, saying softly, "I bid you sleep well."

He turned to walk away but Rey squeezed his hand, not letting it go. When he turned back, Rey, feeling not nearly as nervous as she would have expected, simply said, "Stay?"

Ben's eyes widened as he paused, clearly shocked by her request and all it implied. Slowly, he cupped both hands around Rey's face, watching her intently as he lowered his head towards her, as if waiting for her to change his mind. When their lips finally met, however, Ben crushed Rey to him. She wrapped her arms around him as he walked her backwards into the room, shutting the door behind them with his foot.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the info dump :S I've had this chapter rattling around in my head since July so it feels wonderful to finally have it onto the page and ready to share with you guys! I'm sad to say that there is only one chapter left. I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks so much for reading! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Rey awoke slowly. Dimly aware of arms surrounding her, she curled into the warm embrace until a chuckle fully roused her. Cracking her eyes open, Rey looked up to find Ben looking down at her, his lips upturned.

She blushed, but returned his smile.

Ben raised a hand to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"I trust you slept well?" he asked softly.

Rey nodded, feeling suddenly shy. Something significant had changed between them the night before and in the light of the morning the shift in their relationship felt very fragile. Rey pushed herself up and kissed Ben quickly.

"I slept very well," she said. "I trust you are well rested as well, sir?"

Ben's expression remained neutral but his eyes danced as he said, "No. I'm afraid I slept rather poorly."

Rey pulled back, raising her eyebrows. "Poorly?"

Ben nodded solemnly, running his hand through her hair. "I rather felt as if everything was but a dream and upon wakening, I would find myself alone once more."

Rey's heart squeezed at Ben's admission. Sitting up, she grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"I have no doubt that there will be many occasions in the future in which we quarrel and I banish you from my bed," Rey smiled as she spoke, "but rest assured that it is not this day. I am very much here and very much in love with you."

Ben stared at her a moment, his eyes switching between both of hers, before he curled his other hand around her nape and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Later, Rey stood at the window, as was her habit. Though it was very late in the morning, she was still in her nightclothes. She bit her lip as she wondered if Beatrice was knew why she remained in bed as long as she had and felt her cheeks grow warm at the thought.

Ben walked up behind her, placing his hands on both of her shoulders and pulling her back against him. She sighed happily as they both stood, looking out at the landscape before them. Rey could scarcely believe how much her life had changed in such a scant few months. Had she been told beforehand that she would marry, and fall in love with, a Duke, she would have laughed at the ridiculous notion. That she was mistress of such a grand estate still felt laughable, and yet, she had also begun to feel at home here.

Breaking the silence, Rey turned her head to look up at Ben.

"I would like to ask Mr. Smith if he would be willing to act as manager of my charity store."

Ben looked down at her, a slightly dazed look on his face.

Rey pressed her lips together to hide her smile. "Sir? Did you hear me?"

Ben blinked rapidly, his ears going pink. "I'm afraid I rather lost myself." He cleared his throat. "I believe you said you would like Mr. Smith as manager?"

Rey nodded. "I know he has been educated, so he is able to keep numbers for me, and I believe it would be grateful for the employment. His salary there would allow Rose and him to live comfortably when they start a family. And since they would still be in our employ, they could remain living in their current cottage, provided their family does not grow too quickly. Rose was the first and only lady in the town to entreat my friendship, despite all the rumors and scandal surrounding my history. As well, she has been a dear friend to me. I should like to repay their kindness."

Ben bent down to place a kiss on Rey's forehead. "If that is what you think best, then by all means. I'd certainly prefer you work with someone we both know rather than hiring someone off the street."

Rey smiled fully then. "It's settled then."

The corners of Ben's mouth curved upwards, the closest to a smile Rey had seen on her husband.

His gaze went unfocused again, and Rey wondered where his mind was going. She turned fully around, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek, standing on tiptoe, and pressing her lips against his. When she pulled away, he blinked rapidly at her.

"Where do you keep going to?" Rey asked, looking between both his eyes.

Ben took a deep breath and then sighed. "I am trying to discern how I was fortunate enough to ever have my love returned."

Rey's heart squeezed once more at his admission. She grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckle.

"You deserve love," she said, watching as he pressed his lips together. She kissed another knuckle. "Everyone deserves to have their love returned." She looked at him solemnly. "You deserve a wife who does not constantly assume your intentions are bad."

Ben swallowed thickly. Rey drew his hand up, pressing it against her cheek, her own hand covering his. "We both deserve to be happy."

The moment hung between them as they stared at one another. Rey hoped her expression conveyed the depth of her remorse for misjudging him, as well as the love she now harbored for him. Though their love felt new and fragile, Rey had hope that, with time, they would both come to fully trust one another with their hearts.

As if Ben has heard her thoughts, he said softly, "I promise that I will, to the best of my ability, never take for granted what you have given me. Your heart will be safe with me."

Rey's breath caught. "And yours will be safe with me. I promise."

The moment broke as Ben crushed his mouth to hers.

* * *

As they descended the stairs towards the dining room to eat a very late breakfast, Rey could not help but notice the servants glancing at the pair of them. Rey had her hand tucked securely in Ben's arm, his hand covering hers. She felt somewhat unsettled at the thought of being the subject of gossip. Though the house felt like home, and she was beginning to find her footing as a Duchess, the idea of so many people being privy to the goings-on in her marriage was still a foreign concept.

As they sat next to one another, Ben buttering his toast as Rey added cream and sugar to her tea, Ben spoke. "My parents are going to dine with us this evening."

Rey paused in stirring her cup. "They are?" She searched Ben's face, trying to discern his feelings on the matter. "It shall be nice to see them under better circumstances," she finally said, carefully.

Ben looked at Rey closely. "I plan to give them the Skywalker estate."

Rey's eyebrows rose in shock. "Are you? Can you do that?"

Ben set his knife down, taking a bite of the toast. "Not officially. And even were I to do so, the home would default back to myself upon my father's death. Nor, do they have the means to purchase the estate outright. However, I have no wish to live there and I do not wish for them to reside with us here. Instead I will rent it to them for a modest price."

Rey tamped down the sudden urge to laugh. "You plan to charge your parents rent?"

Ben shrugged. "It won't be much. The estate makes a fair wage on its own, so I have no real need for a high rent. My mother will not accept the charity if I suggest they live there for free."

Rey frowned, confused. "Is that not what they have been doing thus far?"

Ben shook his head. "My mother insisted on paying rent to my uncle."

Rey chewed her lip as she considered this. "I see."

Ben set his toast back down and turned towards her. "I am telling you this now because I am hoping you will agree with me." He seemed to be watching closely for her reaction. "If you would prefer to live at the Skywalker estate, however, I would agree to it."

Rey considered the offer, her heart flipping at his wanting to make her happy. "I think," she said slowly, "that I prefer to live here." She smiled as Ben exhaled in relief. "Despite how overwhelming it was at first, I've recently realized I've come to think of this enormous house as my home."

"I am glad to hear it," Ben replied, looking relieved.

Rey smiled at Ben, the corners of his lips turning up in response. Eventually they returned to their breakfast, eating in companionable silence.

* * *

That evening, after supper, Princess Leia and Han joined Ben and Rey in the drawing room. Ben and Han were playing a game of chess, apparently something they had done on occasion in Ben's youth. Rey and Leia sat on the other side of the room, sipping at tea.

Leia gave Rey an appraising look. "You look different, my dear."

Rey took a sip of her tea, her cheeks warming. "Do I? In what way?"

Leia looked over at Ben and then back at Rey. "You seem happier than last I saw you."

Rey noticed Leia's shoulders tense, her knuckles turning white as she held her cup. The last they had seen one another had been the day of Luke passing. Leia had been unable to attend the funeral, having the inability to make it through the service without crying.

Rey wished she could ease Leia's suffer, though she did not know how she might help. Instead she responded to Leia's statement. "Ben and I, we…" Rey took a deep breath, finding it difficult to adequately verbalize their newly disovered love. "We have resolved our differences." Leia's eyes brightened as Rey continued, though she knew one did not often speak of such things. "I am quite in love your son, ma'am, and he has admitted the same to me."

Leia set her cup down quickly, reaching over to grab Rey's hands. "This is simply wonderful news! I am so glad to hear it."

Rey's heart felt full to bursting at Leia's excitement. "Truly?"

Leia nodded. "How can I not be? You have brought so much good to this family. Were it not for you, Ben would never have been there to allow Luke to say his piece. Because of you, our family is beginning to mend what was broken. You were there at Luke's bedside, though you did not even know him, you were there for me when I needed it. It is all a mother could wish for, to have such a thoughtful and caring daughter-in-law, to have a son find true happiness in his marriage. Though we have not always agreed, I have only ever wanted Ben to be happy, and I have not seen him this happy since he was a small boy. It is entirely due to your influence upon him."

Rey quickly swiped at the sudden tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. How silly of me to cry at such a thing." Taking a deep breath, Rey smiled at Leia. "I too have been blessed with wonderful in-laws. Though you would have had every reason to dislike me, not being an even match for your son, you have treated me with nothing but acceptance. I appreciate it. Truly."

Leia patted her hand and then let go, picking up her tea.

With a sly look in her eyes, Leia said, "When can I expect my first grandchild?"

* * *

After his parents left for the evening, Ben escorted Rey up the stairs to her room once more. As they passed by his door, Rey wondered aloud, "Are we to keep separate bedrooms going forward?"

Ben glanced quickly at her as he led her to the settee by the window in her bedroom.

"Would you prefer it?" he asked, sitting next to her, his arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side. Rey closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of his cologne.

"I had not thought much of it, truth be told." Rey opened her eyes and tilted her head up to see Ben's expression. He seemed to be watching her carefully. "I would certainly not be opposed to sharing my bed with you," she said shyly.

Ben leaned down to brush his lips against hers. "Nor I." Leaning back he continued. "It is common for married couples in the peerage to keep separate bedrooms. Perhaps we could officially keep separate bedrooms, but sleep in the same bed every night?"

Rey smiled. "I would like that very much."

"Then it's settled," Ben said.

Rey leaned closer, resting her head on Ben's chest as they both sat quietly, Rey ruminating on all the changes the past twenty-four hours had brought. She could still scarcely believe that Ben had loved her all this time. She also felt privileged to have received such a change in fortune. It seemed impossible that she was a duchess, had a large fortune at her disposal, was allowed an education, and most importantly, that she had found love in her marriage, something she had not even considered.

She thought back to Leia's question regarding grandchildren. Rey had spluttered out a response, letting Leia know she and Ben had not yet discussed it. Leia had apologized for startling her.

"Ben?" Rey asked, a slight catch in her voice. Though she was married, she was still young, and the prospect of motherhood seemed quite daunting, but she did hope for a family one day. She wanted to look at him, but found herself feeling curiously vulnerable about Ben's answer. "Your mother asked me when she could expect a family."

Rey felt Ben tense, his fingers digging into her arm. There was silence, Rey closing her eyes as she waited for Ben to say something.

"How did you respond?" He asked, his voice carefully neutral.

"I told her we had not discussed the issue." Rey began fidgeting, wringing her hands together. "I-I know that you will require an heir, of course."

Ben lifted his arm from her shoulders, leaning back and studying her. Rey fought to stop fidgeting.

"Yes, that's true," he said. After a prolonged moment of silence Ben continued. "You are still young."

Rey nodded, her eyes lowered. "Yes."

Another prolonged moment of silence passed before Ben reached over, placing his finger under her chin and tilting her head up.

Before he could speak, however, Rey blurted, "Do you wish for a large family?"

Ben blinked, surprised etched on his face. Rey felt her cheeks warm, and cleared her throat as she continued. "I-it was only me. I spent a rather large part of my childhood dreaming of having my parents back, of having brothers and sisters." Ben did not respond, so she continued. "I don't know if you felt the same, but I would rather enjoy having a large family, to fill this enormous house with the sound of laughing children."

Ben stared at her long enough for dread to begin filling Rey. Perhaps he did not want children. Perhaps he only wanted to provide an heir. Not everyone enjoyed children.

Suddenly, taking Rey completely by surprise, Ben smiled. A true smile. It lit up his face and Rey blinked as she realized he had dimples.

"I share your sentiments." He cupped her face, gazing down at her. "I do not want you to feel obligated to provide me with many children, but I can think of nothing I'd love more than to have a large family." His expression turned serious then. "I never want a child of ours to suffer the same loneliness we both felt. To never feel the harsh sting of rejection from his parents."

Rey placed her hand over his. "We'll make sure it never happens."

Ben's thumb brushed along Rey's cheek as they looked back at each other with love.

"I hope to show you every day how much I love you," Ben said. "I never want you to feel unwanted or unloved." His gaze grew intense. "Never doubt my affections for you."

The corner of Rey's mouth curved upwards as she nodded. "I promise. I will never doubt your affections provided you never doubt mine."

Ben's eyes grew heated as he leaned closer, shaking his head. "I will never doubt your affections."

Ben continued to lean towards her, his thumb brushing against her lips now, his face mere inches from her own.

"Then we will remain happy all of our days," Rey whispered.

Ben nodded slightly, his lips brushing against hers. "We will remain happy."

Rey smiled against Ben's lips as he pressed them more firmly against hers.

Neither of them would ever be unloved again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you guys so so much for reading. This has really been such an amazing experience. I am planning a companion fic to this one, which I'll be posting immediately after this one. It will be a collection of scenes from Ben's POV as well as some additional scenes Rey was not present for. It won't be exactly a cohesive fic like this one, but will hopefully add some additional depth to this story. Head on over to my profile to find it. It's entitled A Scandalous Decision. :)


End file.
